Forget the World As You Knew It
by DragonGatz
Summary: What happens when the daughter of Piney Winston makes friends with Asgard's black sheep Loki? Loki/OC, Jax, Chibs, Lyla, Thor, Gemma, Tony Stark/Iron Man
1. Prologe

**Hi again everybody!  
>This time I have been working on a SonsAvengers crossover, it may also contain some fantasy elements further in (read _it will _contain). I tried to stay as much in character as possible on both Loki and the other Marvel characters, but it's my first time so please dont chew my head off.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SOA or Marvel, only my main character Hannah. Or she owns me, i really don't know at this point.**

**Ps. It is losely based on season six SOA and after the Avengers movie, LOSELY!  
><strong>**Pps. English is still my second language, any gramatic errors or spellingmissakes are on me (I've tried to correct them though)**

**Well, enough chitchat; here is the prologue, the first chapter will be up shortly.**

I sat in the living room of my sister-in-laws house that she and the kids had inherited when my older brother was killed in county. I was told his head had been smashed in, in a fight with a rival gang. I had cried for a week straight when I found out, then I heard how Lyla, his wife, was taking drugs to deal with the pain so I cleaned off, concealed the pain and anger I felt and stepped up to take care of the kids. I was the closest family they had since Mary, my mother had split. Piney, my dad had been killed prior to Opie's death. Tonight I was babysitting, or really just making sure the kids got food and to bed properly as Lyla had to work late at Red Woddy.  
>I knew Ellie was still up, after all, she was the oldest of the three.<br>"Hey Ellie, come here for a sec?"  
>"What is it Aunt Hannah?"<br>"I think your brothers have been watching some sci-fi movie, I can't seem to turn it off though!" I was getting frustrated, I was the total tech-freak but I could never get the DVD to work properly. She came and sat down next to me, even though she was only thirteen it was clear that she would get her father's height.  
>"I don't think that's a movie, I think that is the news." Shocked we stared at the TV. There were aliens being chased, and killed by, not humans, but they looked like us. And it was in New York of all places. We just stared at it, the news reporter said they were visitors, or attackers, from another world. Our defenders were a gang called the Avengers, whatever the hell that was. As the camera showed a close up of one of the monsters Ellie shrieked and hid her face against my chest, to be honest, I kind of wanted to do the same thing. What the hell was going on here? Was the world turning upside down? Not soon enough, it ended, the Avengers had saved us and the camera showed the destruction in down town New York, but also survivors hugging and cheering. This was so weird.<p>

A key in the door startled us but soon we heard Lyla's soft voice; "Hannah? You in here?"  
>"We're in the living room." I told her. She came around the corner;<br>"You two look like you've seen a ghost or something, what is going on?"  
>"Did you catch the news?"<br>"No, why?"  
>I forced my arm free and pulled out my laptop, as I logged into a news site, the fight was the top headline. She read it and her jaw dropped; "Ellie, cover your ears."<br>My niece did as she was told and Lyla let out a long string of curses.  
>"Yeah, that was kind of what I thought." I took the girl by her hand; "Come Ellie, let's get you to bed." I walked her into her bedroom; "Try and get some sleep, okay? Lyla will be just down the hall, and you can call me anytime.' I kissed her forehead; 'I love you little one."<br>"I love you too Aunt Hannah." I closed the door gently behind me and went out into the living room again. Lyla was sitting with her legs grossed in the sofa, watching the news on the big screen TV.  
>"This is so messed up! Do they really believe all this crap?"<br>"Apparently they do. Look, I really have to go, I've got to work early tomorrow."  
>"Shit, I'm so sorry I kept you so late, the last shot took forever to get right. Thank you so much for tonight." She hugged me tight and I kissed her cheek.<br>"No worries, just call me if you need help with anything."  
>I had loved Donna, my brothers first wife with all my heart, she had been like a big sister to me, being a few years older but Lyla wasn't that bad and she did a hell of a job raising three kids almost on her own. The only help she got was from me and the club.<br>After Opie's death I had hated the club so much but Jax had come around to find me when Lyla was at her worst and pleaded for help. He had been like a second brother for me all my life and I had seen how guilty he had felt by what had happened so I tried to be strong even if I was totally heartbroken on the inside.  
>I got into my old purple Mercury Comet -63 named Nancy and drove back to the house I had inherited from our father. Opie had already had a house of his own so when dad was killed he told me I could have it. I had spent many hours and a lot of money on it but soon enough I had made it livable again. Now it was my safe haven. I had made my old room into an office and used the master bedroom to sleep in.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

- A few weeks later -

After the newscast about the aliens they hadn't shown anything else, or mentioned the Avengers again. This morning I was out doing a freelancing job for a local business firm. They had wanted a picture of our old fire department just as the sun hit it. I was dressed in my long forest green jacket, a pair of tight, black jeans and my favorite combat boots. I had my hood up and in my headset I listened to one of my favorite bands, Black Sabbath. A car drove by as I lifted the camera to my face. I stared through it, waiting for the exact moment to push the button. I took a few shots from different angles and then turned the camera the other way, towards the street. It looked kind of impressive, this long empty street and just over the hill the sun came up. A man walked into the picture, I zoomed in on him. He wore what looked like a nice suite, combined with a white shirt, a scarf and a long coat. It looked like he was carrying a walking stick in his left hand. There was something familiar, I recognized him but couldn't say from where. He turned his head and looked straight at me with piercing green eyes. He place a finger to his lips as if to not tell anyone. I lifted my head from the camera and stared at him. He did the same gesture again, then stroke his hand over his black hair to get it away from his face, winked at me and between one blink and the next, he seemed to disappear in midair.

What the hell? I quickly walked over to where I had last seen him and looked around, he was nowhere to be seen.  
>"Don't tell anyone that you've seen me." A smooth voice whispered in my ear. I jumped high and turned around, it was him and now I recognized him; "It was you!"<br>"Yes it was me. Wait, me what?" He smirked.  
>"You were in New York, I saw them cuff you on TV!" I blurted. Great, I knew how to talk to outlaws, just not outlaws that blew up half a town just for fun.<br>"Yeah, just a smaller family feud, no harm done." He brushed it off.  
>"No harm done? You killed people! You destroyed half of down town New York!" I squeaked.<br>"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it? Arrest me?' he held out his hands, a few inches apart; 'Or are you just going to pretend you haven't seen me?" He lowered them again and looked at me with those intense eyes. I suddenly felt very shy, normally I didn't speak to anyone I didn't know unless I was forced to. As a person I was very introvert, shy and a loner. The only friends I had was Lyla and the club, and they were more like family anyway.  
>"I won't tell anyone." I stared at my shoes.<br>"Good girl." He leaned closer and forced me to look at him, by now my cheeks were burning and I wanted nothing more than to go home, lock the door and not talk to anyone for a week.  
>"I'll keep you out of trouble if you keep that pretty mouth shut about me, deal?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Good, I'll see you around. Or not." With a laugh that sounded like liquid silver he let me go, turned around and strutted away. I hardly knew what I was doing but I lifted my camera and took a quick picture of him, half his profile showed on in and I suddenly felt a bit more courageous and yelled after him; "You never told me your name!"<br>He didn't turn around but I heard his name as clear as if he had been standing next to me; "They call me Loki." And then he was gone.

I shook my head to clear it and walked over to Nancy. On the way home I stopped by Marcy's Diner and brought a bagel and a big take-away cup of coffee. I got home, locked my front door and quickly uploaded the pictures to my computer and started editing them. As I got to the last one I saved it in my private folder without looking at it. I drank my coffee and ate the bagel, staring at the screen. After the pictures were done, I replied to some e-mails, paid my bills, updated my personal website and then walked out of the office, got into the bedroom and changed into a sports bra and some boxing shorts and made my way into Opie's old room. I had turned it in to a small gym with a punching bag, weights and a mirrored wall. I stared some music on the small stereo and decided to start with yoga. As I was standing upside down in the wheel position I saw someone behind be, I quickly stood up but then he was gone, I could have sworn it was Loki, smiling at me in the mirror. I shrugged and moved on the warrior pose and continued from there. Finally feeling stretched enough I moved on to the punching bag, unable to shake the feeling that I wasn't alone.

"Hannah?"  
>"In here uncle Chibs!" I had heard the bikes through the music and knew that he, or at least the club, had a key for emergencies. I stepped away from the bag, my knuckles red and sore, I never wore gloves. I grabbed a small towel and wiped my face free from sweat.<br>"Why didn't ya pick up yer phone? I've been trying to reach ya for a few hours now baby girl." He leant forward and kissed my cheek.  
>"I'm sorry, had a busy morning and then I've been here. I left the phone in the kitchen. Was it anything you wanted?"<br>"Aye, grab your things sweetheart, we are on lockdown."  
>"Again? What the hell did you guys do this time? Or are you just trying to trick me into a party?" That had happened more than once since I became sixteen. They thought it was hilarious until the last time, a couple of years ago when they had done it again during a time when I was a nervous wreck. That time it ended in tears, me not setting a foot outside my door for almost two weeks and not letting anyone in it either. Opie spent four days and nights outside my bedroom door, not leaving for a second. Since then, I had been left alone.<br>"No party, I promise." He held up his hands.  
>"Fine, but if it is, I'm going to kill you.' I threatened him. He just laughed. 'Give me fifteen minutes and I'll be ready."<br>"Great, I'll wait in the living room."  
>I took a quick shower, put on the same pair of pants I had earlier along with a simple, long sleeved, grey top and my boots. I grabbed my worn out backpack and stuffed some clean clothes into it along with my camera, my laptop and a notebook. I never went anywhere without them.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

"Ye done?" Chibs asked as I got out. I grabbed my green jacket and my sunglasses;  
>"Yeah, let's go." I drove the Comet and he trailed behind me. I parked next to Gemma's car and grabbed my backpack before getting out. I stroke my hair out of my eyes and looked around, besides me and Chibs the place was pretty much deserted.<br>"Come." He placed his hand on my lower back and we walked to the clubhouse. As we opened the door and got inside I was met by balloons and people yelling; "SURPRISE!"  
>What the hell?<br>"What's going on?"  
>"Happy birthday lassie." Chibs kissed my cheek and laughed at my expression, I had pretty much forgotten what day it was. Jax came over, carrying Able on his shoulders; "Happy birthday sis!" He said with a smile that made him almost look like his old self again. After his warm hug and Able's tiny voice saying; "Happy birthday Aunty Hannah!" everyone came over to me, hugging me and handing me presents. They had placed all the small coffee tables together to form one long table and placed chairs around it. Gemma and Chucky came out of the kitchen; "Cake is served! Everybody sit down!"<br>"Come and sit here, you are the guest of honor." Tig shoved me to the head of the table and all I could do was follow his lead and sit down. I was served a big slice of cake, Gemma always tried to feed me, claiming I looked to skinny even though I probably weighed the same as her.  
>"This is delicious Gemma! You've really outdone yourself!" I poured my gratitude over her and she smiled back; "Anything for you sweetheart." We ate and drank and everyone seemed to forget their own troubles for some time. When I was completely full and my pants felt a bit too tight I excused myself and made my way into my brother's old dorm. They had kept it the way he had left it before he went to prison and this room was where I felt the closest to him.<p>

"Hi big brother, it's me. You missed my birthday. I think you would have loved the cake, Gemma really outdid herself this time. Thank you for giving me this family. I don't know what I would have done without them. You know what happened to me today? I ran into a person I'm not sure is from earth. And I _talked_ to him, a good minute before I realized that I didn't know him. Well done huh? Oh, you should see the kids, they are growing like trees! Kenny has almost passed Ellie and me by now, they sure got your genes when it comes to height. Ellie is doing so good in school again, I wasn't sure she would handle what happened to you, seeing how long it took after Donna, but she really stepped up her game. We miss you, you know?" My lips started to tremble and I lowered my head into my hands and cried for a minute or two before I got up from the edge of the bed where I had been sitting. I walked into the bathroom and rinsed my face, when I stood up straight and removed the towel from my eyes I saw him again, Loki, he was standing behind me so I quickly turned around and this time he stayed.

"Cute speech. Whom were you talking to?"  
>"My brother. This was his room."<br>"I can tell, it smells too much _man_ to be yours."  
>"What do you want Loki?" He smirked at me, I could feel my own mouth smiling back in response; "That's better, no need to cry, I'm sure your brother is having a good time." Then he giggled;<br>"What is this place? It feels so violent and filled with testosterone."  
>"It's a motorcycle club. It's my family."<br>A knock on the door startled us both. He winked at me and with a small bow on his head he turned and disappeared.

A soft knock on the door and Jax's blonde hair peaked through the door; "You all right?"  
>I shook my head, so he sidestepped in and closed the door behind him and gave me one of his bear hugs.<br>"I miss him so much Jax."  
>"I know darlin' me too." He walked over to the bed where I had just been sitting and patted beside him, as I sat down he threw an arm around me and we just sat in silence, remembering our brother and best friend.<br>"Won't Tara be mad that you are in here with me?" I knew things were shaky between them _again_. She had also managed to make enemies with Gemma, not a very wise call but I tried to stay out of it the best I could. Though I had told Jax he could always crash at my place if he needed to get away, it had happened more than once in the past, both before she left and after she got back. She seemed to tolerate me only because she knew Jax would never stop caring for me.  
>"Nah, don't worry about it." He shrugged and changed the subject; "You are doing a great job, helping Lyla with the kids so much. I can see how much they all love you."<br>"Yeah maybe, I love them too but I'm not the mother type Jax, I'm the weird Aunt that sometimes goes for days without contacting the outer world. I'm going to be alone forever."  
>"Don't stress it, someday you will find someone too.' He rubbed my shoulder; 'feeling better?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Let's go out to the others, I'm sure they miss us by now." He grabbed my hand and we walked out to our big dysfunctional family in the common room.<p>

**Well, I think we are up and rolling on this one, as usual; I don't own anything Marvel or Sons-related. Oh, I noticed yesterday that on Chapter one, I forgot to tell you that it had been a few weeks since the prologe, this has now been fixed. Hope you liked it and I'll see you soon!**

**Love D**


	4. Chapter 3

The rest of the evening I opened presents, laughed and had an overall good time. By the end of the night I actually made an exception for my "no-drinking-rule" and had a few glasses of whiskey. I rarely drank alcohol but if I did, it was mostly just whiskey. I never fancied beer or wine. I sat with my back against the bar on one of the high stools and laughed at Tig trying his best, drunk, self to teach Piper and Kenny how to play pool with only one eye open. They looked at him like he was green and had two heads.  
>"Hey girl, how are you holding up?" Bobby came over to me.<br>I raised my glass at him; "Now I'm fine again."  
>"Yeah, I can see that, how many have you had?"<br>"I don't know actually.' I turned my head; 'Chucky! How many have I had?"  
>"Four." Came the answer from the other side of the bar; "Five with this one." He took my empty glass and gave me a new one.<br>"Thank you." I turned back to Bobby; "Five!"  
>He just chuckled and took a sip of beer; "For someone as tiny as you, you sure can hold your liquor."<br>"It's all about not mixing things and knowing when to stop." I said, sounding like I was talking about the weather.  
>"I guess so. I saw that Jax found you earlier when you disappeared."<br>"I wasn't exactly hiding you know."  
>"True, but Tara didn't look happy when you came back hand in hand."<br>I shrugged; "She knows damn well there is nothing going on between me and Jax, he is like a brother to me, I mean we grew up together." I hissed. He held his hands up in front of him;  
>"<em>I<em> know that darling, but when a woman gets jealous, there really is no arguing with her."  
>"I know Uncle B, I am a girl even if it seems hard to understand." This caused him to laugh.<br>"We sure know you're a girl, haven't you ever picked up on how puffed up the guys are getting when a customer looks too long at you?"  
>"No." I looked down at the drink I held in my lap. Except the guys in the club I had a really hard time talking to men, they made me nervous. People kept telling me I was pretty but I sure as hell didn't see it; I wasn't skinny like Lyla or well-shaped like some crow eaters, I hadn't gotten anything of my brothers height; I was short, broad shouldered and a bit curvy with a flat stomach.<br>He patted my arm; "Pay some attention next time you are around when the garage is open, you are the closest thing Gem has to a daughter and Jax has to a sister. That doesn't go unnoticed."  
>I smiled at him and nodded; "I'll keep that in mind. Even if I don't understand why they are looking at me.' I shrugged and felt the alcohol getting to my head; 'Excuse me, I need some air."<br>The talk had made me a bit uncomfortable and I needed some time alone. I walked into the hallway and made my way up the ladder to the roof.  
>I sat down looking out over the garage, now closed and dark. This place had always been a place I could go to when I needed to think. A full ashtray and some empty bottles showed that I wasn't the only one. A tap on the hatch was heard, I opened it, a bottle of Jameson was handed to me and Chibs followed. "Have ye any idea how hard it is to climb with that in yer hand?" He cursed.<br>I chuckled; "You didn't have to bring it."  
>"Aye I did, shut up and drink. It's your birthday party and you are just disappearing."<br>"I know, I'm sorry. It was really nice of you all to throw me a party but I'm just not feeling right at the moment." I made an apologetic gesture and sat down, he lit a couple of smokes, handed me one and sat down next to me.  
>"Chibs, I don't smoke."<br>"Yeah ye do now. I've seen ye do it before, when ye were in this mood." Besides Jax, Chibs was the one to know me the best, he had been there the first time I got really drunk, had held my hair more than once and driven me home when I was unable to drive myself. But he was also the one to pick me up with some tough love when he thought my depression had gone too far. He had been the one to teaching me to fight on a sandbag and also to use a knife.  
>"Thanks." I inhaled deeply and calmed down. He was right, when I was moody all I needed was a smoke and some whisky along with his company to feel better.<p>

I moaned, my head was killing me.  
>"Rough night?" A mocking voice sounded from the chair in the corner. I turned my head and almost jumped out of my skin; "Shit, what the hell are you doing here?"<br>"What would be the best reply to this; watching you sleep? I just happened to pass by? Or what about this one; How do you know I'm real and not just in your head?" He mocked me. I grunted and pulled the blanket over my head; "It is too early for riddles Loki."  
>"Actually it's almost noon and I think that in about thirty seconds that dark haired woman will knock on the door to see if you are alive. Bye!" He waved at me and disappeared. I just sighed, why was I the one to get a weird stalked that could show up and vanish in thin air? A knock on the door startled me and Gemma came in. This was creepy as hell.<br>"Ah, good, you are awake. The breakfast is ready, here." She handed me a big cup of coffee.  
>"Thanks. Sorry if I was a bit out of it yesterday, I have had a strange couple of days."<br>"Don't worry about it sweetheart, I don't think the kids noticed."  
>"Oh yeah? But everyone else did." I muttered and took a long sip of the coffee. Gemma patted me on the cheek; "get a shower and put some fresh clothes on then come and help me with some paperwork, you always clear it out much faster than me, and it will take your mind of things."<br>"Sure thing, I'll be out in ten." I handed her the empty mug and made my way into the bathroom to take a shower. I dressed in the same jeans but pulled on a black t-shirt instead and laced up my boots. I put my hair up in a ponytail to get it out of the way before I walked out to get some late breakfast.

Later that day I was in the garages office doing some paperwork and the conversation I've had before with Bobby came back to mind. I still didn't believe him so to test it I grabbed a form, set course on Jax that was talking to a young guy that had come by to pick up a car. I eyed the guy from the corner of my eyes as I handed Jax the papers; "Hey Jax, could you just sign of on this?"  
>"Sure darlin'." He grabbed the pen and signed the things I needed, the guy stared at me, then saw Jax's possessive look and looked away. Wow it was really true.<br>"Thanks." I gave his arm a squeeze and excused myself. I felt the guy's eyes on my back as I quickly walked back into the office. I turned my head and caught Bobby's eyes, he smirked and nodded, and I blushed deeply and shrugged hearing him laugh as I sat down by the desk again. Maybe it was true what he had said.  
>"Hey girl, how's the head?" Tig peaked through the door.<br>"It's still there and working, what's up Tiggy?"  
>"Are you done here? In that case I can take you home."<br>"I don't need a baby sitter Tig."  
>"<em>I<em> know that but Gemma is worried, she said you looked like you had seen a ghost when she came to wake you up."  
>"Fine, give me a few minutes then we can go, I've got work to do at home anyway."<br>"Great!"  
>I packed up, put the papers in order and went inside to grab my backpack. I waved good bye to Chucky and asked him to tell Gemma that I had gone home.<p>

Tig trailed me home, took a quick check around the house then I stood on the doorstep and waved him off. I threw the bag into the bedroom, made sure the front door was locked, grabbed a big cup of tea and went into the office with my laptop, it was time to find some information about my mischievous stalker. The first thing I did was to google Loki. After half an hour I leaned back on my chair, letting out a breath I wasn't aware that I had held in. _What the hell was going on in the world, superheroes, gods, aliens? What the actual fuck. And why the hell was he stalking _ME?!


	5. Chapter 4

_"__Hey! A.C! I think I've got a lead on this Loki type!" Skye shouted over her shoulder. Agent Coulson came and stood behind her.  
>"What did you find Skye?"<br>"Some place called Charming, it's in California. Someone there has been doing some major search on both Loki and Asgard. Might be worth a look."  
>"I think you are right. May, take us to California, we've got a lead." He said in the intercom and soon enough they felt the plane turn around and head in the opposite direction.<em>

A loud banging on my front door woke me up. I stared at my watch, showing 05:00 in the morning, who was coming by this time of the day? I got up and wrapped myself in a big bathrobe to cover up my naked body, as I always slept without clothes.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as they knocked again. I grabbed a gun from the nightstand and placed it in the right pocket. Through the curtains I saw a couple of big black SUV's parked on my driveway. I placed my hand around the gun and slowly opened the door, keeping the safety chain on.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Ms. Winston? I am agent Coulson with SHIELD, I've got some questions for you, may I come in?" The man in front of me held up his ID. It looked legit so I unhatched the chain and opened the door a bit further.  
>"Okay." What the hell was SHIELD? I had never heard of it before, wait, there was some mentioning about it in the things I had found about Loki online.<br>"Didn't you die in New York?" I remembered finding his obituary. Sometimes having a really sharp memory helps.  
>"Yeah, well, my organization took care of that." We walked into the living room, a tall, dark and handsome man followed us and stood behind Agent Coulson that had placed himself in one of my favorite armchairs.<br>"So, Ms. Winston. You've done some research on Loki, any particular reason for that?" His voice was so smooth and a small smile played in the corner of his mouth. I decided to lie.  
>"Not really, I saw him on the news regarding what happened in New York and just got curious I guess."<br>"New York happened almost a month ago."  
>"I know, but I've been busy, work, taking care of my niece and nephews and stuff. I haven't had the time." I stared at him and he stared back.<br>"All right, I choose to believe you. Just remember that we'll be watching. And curiosity can be dangerous. You don't know the forces that are involved in this."  
>"I'll keep that in mind." I stood up, corrected my robe and followed the men to the door. Coulson turned around at the last minute and handed me a business card; "Call me if you find something out."<br>"Maybe I will."  
>"Have a good day Ms. Winston."<br>"You too." I closed the door and leaned on it, breathing heavily. As soon as I heard them drive away I quickly dressed in a pair of tight black jeans, a simple t-shirt, my combat boots and green jacket. I stuffed the gun into the back of my pants, grabbed a knife and put it down into the shaft of my boot before rushing out to Nancy. I had my sunglasses on and drove in the opposite direction to what the SHIELD-people had gone. I drove for almost an hour, out into nothing; "Loki where the hell are you?" I muttered under my breath.  
>"I'm right here." His voice sounded from the passenger seat.<br>"AH!" I shrieked and almost drove my car into the opposite lane.  
>"Watch the car!" He sounded a bit startled. I stopped by the side of the road.<br>"I just covered your ass with SHIELD, they were at _my house_, questioning me! While I was wearing a _bathrobe_!" I hissed.  
>"Must have been a sight for the eyes."<br>"Watch it!" I punched him on the shoulder.  
>"Ouch! What did you do that for?" He rubbed the sore spot.<br>"Don't be such a baby, it wasn't even that hard."  
>He cocked his head; "True, you hit like a girl."<br>"Oh shut it." I grinned at him before putting my sunglasses back on and hitting the gas, sending pebbles flying behind us.  
>"A genuine smile that was a first!" He mocked me.<br>"I have my moments."  
>As we got closer to the house I saw Jax's and Chibs bike parked outside. Without looking I knew Loki had vanished again.<p>

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked as I got out of Nancy.  
>"We've been trying to call you, this time we really are on lockdown, the deal with the Irish isn't looking good. We need you to come back to the clubhouse with us."<br>"What the hell Jax, I've had a really shitty morning so far, I really have to come in?" I blew him off, sick and tired of always risking my head for them.  
>"And you think my day has been all peace and quiet?" He snapped back, grabbed my arm and pulled me closer.<br>"Let go Jax, LET ME GO!" I yelled at him and tried to shake him off.  
>"No! You are family. They sure as hell know where you live by now, I don't care how good you are at defending yourself, you are coming back with us!" The tone he used clearly stated that there was no arguing about it.<br>"Kids, let's not do this out here." Chibs mumbled.  
>"Fine. Put Nancy in the garage. If shit is going down at the clubhouse I won't risk it." He released my arm and I turned on my heel, walking into the house to re-pack my bag. I heard the door bang as he went out and when I turned my head Chibs was leaning on the doorpost with his arms crossed.<br>"He only want's yer best ye know?"  
>"Yeah I know but this morning really <em>have<em> been shitty. I was woken up at five, some car backfired outside, and it woke the whole street." I wasn't ready to tell them about Loki and the events this morning just yet.  
>"Aye, ye want to ride with me?"<br>"Yes please. I'm done!" I grabbed my laptop and shoved it down on top of the clothes in the bag as we headed out. I made sure everything was locked before getting up behind Chibs.

Back at the clubhouse I helped everyone find some place to sleep, I would crash in Opie's room with Ellie, Kenny and Piper. We had matrasses on the floors and the kids were excited about the sleep-over. As I helped Gemma and Chucky with dinner I felt my mind wander to Loki again, especially the way his eyes twinkled when he smirked at me. Those intense, green eyes that felt like he could see my soul.  
>"What are you smiling about sweetheart?"<br>I startled at Gemma's question; "Oh nothing really, just thinking about something."  
>"More <em>someone<em>. Who is he? Someone here?" She teased but sounded curious.  
>"It's no one you know."<br>"Oh so it _is_ someone! I knew it!" She squeezed my arm; "Tell me all about it."  
>"There really isn't much to tell, we've only just met."<br>"How old is he? Older than you?"  
>I lifted my shoulder; "A few years maybe." <em>More like a thousand.<em> I thought to myself. When she realized I was unwilling to talk more about it she let me go so I poured a whisky and walked into Opie's dorm. I opened my laptop to see if the firm that had wanted the pictures of the fire station had sent me any updates.  
>"Hannah." It was Loki, he was sitting on the bed with a weird look on his face.<br>"Wow, that is the first time you've said my name. What's the occasion?"  
>"I don't have time to explain. You are all in danger and need to get out of here now."<br>"What the hell does that mean?"  
>"I mean that it's about to blow.' He looked down at the watch on my wrist; 'you have about three minutes to spare. Run." He disappeared again.<p>

I threw my laptop into the backpack just as I started to hear screaming and Jax yelling; "OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!" I rushed to the door and as I made it out to the hallway he came out of his dorm, carrying Abel over his shoulder, Chibs was yelling at him to hurry. I ran after them and out the door across the lot. There was a big boom and the shockwave knocked me of the ground and I could feel my head hitting the asphalt. Everything went black.

**Hey guys! I can see that my viewers are dropping, not that there were alot of you to begin with :( If you want me to continue the publishing, please send me a little somethingsomething (a smiley, a review, a pm, whatever you like), just so that I know you're still there. I'll probably publish it anyway but you get the point. **

**I hope you'll stay with me :)**

**Love D.**


	6. Chapter 5

My head was aching like it had been torn apart and pieced back together. A soft beeping and the smell of disinfectant told me I was in the hospital, probably St. Thomas. The sound of someone moving around caused me to squinter my eyes and turning towards the noise. In a blur I saw Happy sitting in a chair, a gun rested in his lap.  
>"Hey soldier. What happened?" His head snapped up at the sound of my voice and he came over to the bed.<br>"The Irish blew up the clubhouse." A man of few words as always.  
>"I kinda figured, is everyone all right?"<br>"Yeah, you were the only injured, thankfully we got everyone out in time."  
>"Good.' I moaned and closed my eyes; 'my head is killing me. How are the kids?"<br>"Opie's kids have been asking about you and the little ones are all right. Able isn't saying much though."

"Okay. Thank you for staying with me Hap, but I think I'll be safe here. I know you've got a lot to do now."  
>"Good, just call if you need me baby girl."<br>"I will."  
>After he left I must have dozed off again because the next time I opened my eyes the room was dark, lit only by the light from the hallway. My mouth was dry and my body was aching but overall, I felt a bit better than I had before. A soft hand touched my forehead and I opened my eyes again, staring at Loki.<br>"Could you maybe warn me a bit earlier the next time?"  
>He smiled down at me when he realized that I was awake; "I didn't know until a minute before I warned you. But you got out all right."<br>"Almost at least. I banged my head pretty good."  
>"Well, I've read your chart and you will just have a headache for a week or so, nothing to worry about. And you're welcome."<br>"Thank you." I tried to sit up and felt my insides turning inside out and covered my mouth with my hand, looking around in panic. He must have understood because he quickly grabbed a container from the nightstand. As I disposed my body of everything I had eaten the day before he held my hair and made little noises. Somewhere in the back of my head I found this interesting and nothing like the Loki that had been on the news, wanted by SHIELD and probably every other organization in the world.  
>Just as he came out from the bathroom where he had placed the container the door opened and a nurse came in to check on me and startled at the sight of him.<br>"Who are you? Visitation is only for family."  
>"He's my cousin." I grunted, it was the first thing that came to mind, over her shoulder I caught him looking at me, I just raised an eyebrow and he smirked.<br>"Yeah, her cousin."  
>"All right then.' She turned to me and started checking the machines; 'How are you feeling Hannah?"<br>"My head hurts but other than that I feel okay. How long do I have to stay here?"  
>"We are letting you go tomorrow after rounds."<br>"Great.' I looked at her with pleading eyes; 'Is it okay if he stays tonight? I'm afraid I get nightmares if I have to be alone."  
>"Fine, but if someone asks, it wasn't me who said so. Good night." She smiled at me and I smiled back.<p>

Loki came over to me again and sat down next to me, stroking my hair away from my face.  
>"I must look horrible."<br>"Oh you humans all look the same to me anyway."  
>At this statement I pushed him off the bed as he started to laugh.<br>"I'm just kidding, you look a bit banged up but still fine."  
>"Fine? I look <em>fine? <em>What the hell does that mean?_"_  
>"It means go to sleep, I'll stay and watch over you."<br>"Because that doesn't sound creepy at all." I mumbled.  
>"I know right?" He sounded so cheerful I just giggled and turned on my side to get a more comfortable position.<p>

_"Hannah, you need to get out." My brother looked at me with a worried look and pushed me towards the door; "Hannah, run!" My feet felt like they were glued to the floor and I couldn't move._  
><em>"RUN! Everybody out!"<br>"Help me! JAX! HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, knowing I needed to get out. The walls were closing in;_  
><em>"JAAAAX! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" Just as I got one foot free from the floor there was a bright light and a boom. I screamed at the top of my lungs.<em>

"Hannah! Wake up! It's just a dream!" Someone shouted and shook me so I woke up. My throat was sore and I could hardly breathe through the tears. I clung to the chest of the person who woke me up, sobbing hard, begging for my brother.  
>"Opie, I want Opie."<br>A hand under my chin forced my head upwards and I stared into Loki's eyes;  
>"I can only give you the image of him. But it will still be me."<br>"I don't care, I want Opie." I buried my face at his chest again but this time, I felt my big brothers strong arms around me and his beard tickled my face. He stroke my hair and sat in silence, holding me and letting my tears flow free down my face without interruption. My whole body was shaking with emotions and then I felt his lips on the top of my head and a hand on the back of my neck; "Try to sleep, I will stay here."  
>"You promise?"<br>"Yes."  
>The last thing I saw before falling into a dreamless sleep was the hazel eyes of my brother and his normal big grin.<p>

"Time to wake up sleepyhead." Loki shook me gently and I opened my eyes and sat up.  
>"I am so sorry about last night Loki."<br>He shrugged; "Don't worry about it. I have to dash, I'll see you around Hannah."  
>"Wait…" I trailed off as he was already gone.<br>A nurse came in with the discharge papers and unplugged the IV and all the other machines I had been hooked up too. I sat on the bed, still a bit shaky when the door opened slowly; "Hey sleepyhead, how are you doing?" It was Jax.  
>"I'm fine, ready to go home and shower. I smell like hospital." I wrinkled my nose; "How is everyone?"<br>"You were the only one injured, you really scared us when you fell."  
>"I'm just glad you all are all right. By the way, the doctors have discharged me, you think you could take me home?"<br>"Yeah sure thing darlin'. I'll go get a wheelchair."  
>"Is that really necessary?"<br>"Yes. No arguments."  
>"Go!"<br>He smiled and swaggered out the door again after kissing my cheek. I stood up, got dressed and just as I laced my boots on he came back, pushing a wheel chair.  
>"You wanna go home to Lyla's?"<br>"No, please just take me home Jax. I need a bath and just some peace and quiet."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was the next part, I hope it was too your liking, I have a little surprise for the next chapter ;)<strong>

**Now - shower! (been to the gym, phew!)**

**Love D.**


	7. Chapter 6

He walked me inside, placed my backpack in the hallway; "You sure that you will be all right now?"  
>"Yes, I'll just stay in and order a pizza or something."<br>"Okay, me and the guys are going out of town for a couple of days, we are meeting with the other charters, just call if you need anything, all right? Gemma will be home."  
>I placed a hand on his cheek, tried to smooth out the wrinkles of worry on his face; "Stop worrying about me Jax, I might not be the toughest one out there but I can take care of myself."<br>"I know, I just hate to lose you too sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and gave me a quick bearhug before heading out the door.  
>The first thing I did was to lock it, then I went directly into the bathroom and started the hot tub I had installed when I renovated the house. I stripped off all my clothes, walked into the gym and looked at myself in the mirror; I had curves in all the right places but now my body was covered in bruises. My hair was tangled and across my face I had a long scratch, probably from where I hit the concrete. Despite that I still liked the way I looked. I grabbed some scented candles and placed them all around the bathroom before lowering my aching self into the tub. I laid there, listening to the music and slowly drifting of. My head wasn't hurting as much anymore and I would probably manage without the painkillers. Afterwards I shaved my legs, washed my hair and wrapped myself in one of my big soft bathrobes. I poured a whisky on the rocks and grabbed my emergency package of smokes before I sat down in the sofa, the room was dark, calm and quiet and I felt my body relax more and more.<p>

I had brought a couple of the candles and placed them on the table, I loved the sent and the light they gave. I stood up to change the song on my stereo and when I turned back around, I knew I wasn't alone anymore, so I exhaled the smoke and took another sip of the drink;  
>"How long have you been there?" My voice was smooth when I walked back to where I had been sitting and placed my legs crossed on the table.<br>"A while."  
>"How much did you see?"<br>"A bit."  
>"And?"<br>He stood up, walked around the table, grabbed the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray;  
>"I think you shouldn't smoke."<br>"I don't."  
>"I just put one out."<br>"Well, yes, but normally I don't."  
>"I know."<br>"Have you been watching me Loki?"  
>"Maybe?" His voice was low and a bit mocking, I tilted my head to one side;<br>"Why me Loki? I'm no one. Just a girl from a small town in the middle of nowhere."  
>"You are not no one, you are more special thank you think."<br>"No I'm not. Trust me, no one would miss me if I disappeared."  
>He lowered his head and looked at me, I felt a chill going down my spine and pulled the bathrobe tighter around me.<br>"What if I said that I would miss you Hannah, what would you do then?"  
>"I don't know, say thank you I guess." I trailed off and looked up at him, a small, cocky smile played in the corner of his mouth and I shoved him away from me;<br>"Damn it Loki, can you never be serious?"  
>"What's the fun in that?" He laughed at my stern expression; 'Come on, loosen up a bit!" He shook me gently then jumped high as the sound of thunder came rolling in. He walked over to the big windows that faced the garden, thunder sounded again and he visibly jumped high in the air.<p>

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of thunder? You know it's not that dangerous right?" I mocked him. He peaked out through the curtain at the lightning flashing over the sky.  
>"It's not the thunder, it's what comes afterward."<br>"What do you mean?" I walked over to him and placed a hand on his arm, it felt hard as steel.  
>"You are a clever girl, I'm sure you were thorough when you vacuumed your computer for information regarding me, you probably found out that I have a brother, yes?"<br>I nodded.  
>"Well, I'm afraid it's time to meet the family." He sighed and opened the back door, wind rushed in and, illuminated by a flash, through the door, came one of the largest persons I'd seen in a long time.<br>His loud voice bounced off the walls in my living room, which suddenly felt very crowded;  
>"Loki, my brother, so this is where you are hiding?" Loki sighed and closed the door to keep the rain out. I couldn't help but to stare at the man in front of me, he was, as I've mentioned, one of the largest persons I had met, my brother included. He had long blond hair and eyes just as piercing as his brothers, but blue. To be honest, he looked like a <em>God<em>.  
>"Yes brother, it is."<br>"And here I thought you said that you despised the human race and all they were good for was worshipping you?" He rumbled in that dark voice of his. This sentence made me gasp and for the first time since he got there, the god of thunder turned in my direction.  
>"And whom might you be?" He asked.<br>"I'm Hannah Winston, maybe not as important as you or your brother but it _is _my carpet you are dripping water all over." I sneered and heard Loki chuckle.  
>"I do apologize Lady Hannah." He took my hand and bowed deep over it, <em>okay, maybe I could forgive him for getting my carpet wet<em>, and I thought to myself and did my best not to swoon. Loki just rolled his eyes behind the back of his brother.  
>"What are you here for, Thor?"<br>"You, of course. Heimdall had a hard time tracking you down, where have you been?"  
>"Oh, here and there." Loki made a gesture, so that was why he kept popping up and disappearing so much, to stay under radar or whatever the hell Heimdall was. The room was getting awfully quiet so I chimed in; "This is the first time I've had two gods in my house at the same time, is there anything I can get you? Do you drink coffee?" Thor lit up;<br>"Yes I do, thank you very much Lady Hannah."  
>"Well, take a seat in on the sofa, I'm sure you both have some catching up to do. If you excuse me, I think I will put on something else than just a robe."<br>"_Just_ a robe? Do I come in a bad time?" Thor looked from me to Loki, the later was staring at me with raised eyebrows and his mouth slightly open.  
>"No, you are so welcome Thor. Now, excuse me." I turned my back to the two men and walked into the bedroom where I closed the door and leaned on it, taking a few deep breaths to wrap my head around what the hell was going on. So Thor was here, that was very interesting.<p>

I decided not to leave them alone for too long so I kicked of my soft bunny slippers, and dressed in a pair of black yoga pants paired with a dark green t-shirt. My feet were bare and my toenails red as always. I might be too shy to talk to people I didn't know and felt like I would be alone forever but red toenails always made me feel sexy.  
>I quickly went into the kitchen and put on the coffeemaker, while I waited I put my hair up in a high ponytail. I poured the coffee into a thermos and tried to balance that and three mugs on my way out in the living room, Thor who had seen me coming quickly stood up, nearly knocking the armchair over, and took the things from my hands; "Lady Hannah, let me get that for you."<br>Loki turned around and looked at his brother while he helped me to the table. A small frown was on his face, he almost looked jealous, but when he caught me looking at him he gave me his normal grin and took my hand to help me around the sofa. He placed me where I had been sitting before, as far away from Thor as possible.  
>"So, <em>Thor<em>' I emphasized his name and he looked at me with a big grin; 'how did you get here?"  
>"I flew of course." He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. My eyes turned to Loki, he gave me a light nod to confirm the statement, and I just shrugged and took the last sip from the Jameson that I had poured earlier before cradling one of the mugs in my hands. I folded my legs underneath me and leaned on the backrest.<p>

"Why did you really come here brother? Is Odin looking for my blood?" Loki asked.  
>"Nay, he has forgiven that what you did. He actually wanted you to come home and talk about it."<br>Loki snarled, and his voice dripped with disgust; "I'm sure he will, just so he can put the shackles back on my wrists and throw me into that damned hole, with nothing but criminals and lowlifes for company. No thank you, I think I'll stay here for a while longer."  
>"It is your call my brother, but I would not wait too long with getting back, it might anger him, and mother misses you."<br>"I promise to come and see her soon enough, please tell her that when you get home."  
>"I shall, take care brother, and you too Lady Hannah." He stood up, a bit more carefully than before, bowed over my hand; <em>I could so get used to this kind of treatment<em>, then walked over to the back door and opened it to the rain; "I will see you soon." He greeted his brother, Loki answered with a slight nod and we walked over to the door. Thor stood in the middle of my lawn, looked up into the rain;  
>"Heimdall, whenever you are ready!" A bright light, like a rainbow, came down, the force was powerful and I pressed myself towards Loki's chest for support. He folded his arms around my waist and held on. Before I hardly knew what had happened, the light was gone, and so was the storm that had been raging over our heads since Thor came.<br>"And _that_, was my brother." Loki snarled, pulled me inside and closed the door.  
>"He seemed nice."<br>"I guess so. At least he didn't destroy anything this time." He looked around the room as if he was trying to find something that Thor could have destroyed. He still had his arms around my waist and I leaned my cheek against his chest and sighed, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed and tired. After all, I had been discharged from the hospital just this morning. He leaned his chin on the top of my head;  
>"Are you tired Hannah?"<br>"Yes, a bit, it has been a _really_ long day."  
>He steered me into the bedroom and helped me into bed.<br>"Sleep tight Princess." He said with a grin and I knew he was mocking me.  
>"Don't you need sleep?"<br>"Not yet, time runs differently where I am from so I can go three of your days without sleep. I'm only on my second day so I guess it is as if you would go to sleep in the middle of the day." This was interesting news to me, it clearly showed how little I knew about him.  
>"All right, good night Loki." I closed the door behind him, pulled off my clothes and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the introduction of Thor, he will show up later on again, don't worry. I hope I didnt get him too ooc and that you all liked this part :) (I know I did). As always; please keep the reviews coming :D<strong>

**Love D.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay, this is going to be a long one, but keep with me! Sometimes the words just take a life of their own and I really can't do that much about it.  
>Disclaimer; As usual I don't own anything marvel or SoA-related, just Hannah, and I <strong>**_Like_**** her!**

**Have fun kids!**

I was awoken by the smell of fresh coffee, still feeling a bit out of place, despite the fact that I had slept the whole night without nightmares, I felt like a zombie when I pulled myself out of bed and put on the bathrobe. I staggered out towards the smell like coffee and walked past my bookshelves.  
>I wrinkled my eyebrows and retraced my steps, placed myself in front of them and just stared;<br>"LOKI! What the HELL did you do to my books?" I yelled, no one touched my books without permission. Opie and Jax had learned that the hard way when we were younger.  
>"They were messy, I just rearranged them a bit." He looked out from the kitchen with big puppy dog eyes. I just hissed and grabbed the mug he gave to me, took two big gulps and shook my head. It didn't fall off, that was always good news.<br>"No one touches my books!" I snarled as I walked back into the bedroom and closed the door with a bang behind me. I threw the robe on the floor and pulled on a light green summer dress, which left my arms and legs bare. I sat down on the bed to tie the shoelaces on my white low sneakers, when I heard a soft knock on the door.  
>"I am so sorry, what did I do wrong Hannah?" Loki's concerned head popped through the opening and soon his body followed in and he sat beside me on the big bed, wrapping an arm around my stiff shoulders, softly rubbing my neck; "I did not mean to anger you."<br>"You didn't it just caught me so off guard.' I grabbed the frame I had on the nightstand and handed it to him, it was a picture of me and my brother on my twentieth birthday, and we were both laughing happily at the camera. 'I've met your brother, this is mine. He was the one who placed the books in the shelves and they have been in the same places ever since. He did that when I was done restoring this house, it is where we grew up, and moving in."  
>"I did not know this, do you want me to put them back again?"<br>I shook my head; "No, it is all right, you didn't know, and after all, I need to move on some day right? This could be the day." I tried to give him a brave smile even though I felt the tears burn in my eyes.  
>"You are a strong woman Hannah, come, I made you breakfast!" He skipped out of bed and pulled me after him, I threw the picture on the bed and couldn't do anything but laugh as I followed.<br>"Loki! Did you do all this?" I stared at the kitchen table, amazed; it was set with a complete breakfast. He gave me a grin; "Well, I cheated a little but yes, I guess you could say that I did."  
>"It's amazing!" I walked over to the table and he held out a chair for me before taking the seat opposite to mine. He chuckled at my facial expression; "I take it that you are not used to getting your breakfast served?"<br>I grabbed a fork and scooped in a mouthful of scrambled eggs and bacon before I shook my head. After I had swallowed I replied; "Not really, usually it contains of just coffee and if I am out working I grab a bagel or a muffin of some sort. This is delicious!" I gulped some more of it down and topped it off with coffee and a cheese sandwich.

After breakfast I cleaned up and we each grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out into my backyard. I kicked off my shoes, enjoying the grass between my toes.  
>"Look what he did to my lawn!' I complained; 'the next time he has to land on the asphalt on the other side, it will take forever for the grass to grow back!" He just laughed at me.<br>"Here." He waved his hand over the big circle that was filled with strange markings from which Thor had departed last night. The grass grew up a bit and turned greener but you could still see the markings.  
>"Thank you.' I smiled at him; 'what more can you do?" He winked at me, held up a finger telling me to wait, and then disappeared. I waited for what felt like an hour but it was probably just a few seconds.<br>"Where the hell did you go?" I muttered.  
>"I'm right here!" He popped up maybe a few centimeters from my nose, causing me to drop the cup on the ground; "What the hell Loki!" I screamed as he laughed; "You should see your expression right now, it is priceless!"<br>Then I noticed the hand he held behind his back; "What have you got there?"  
>"It's a surprise." He held it so I couldn't reach. I tried to grab it from behind him by putting my arms around him but failed. I looked up at him with pleading eyes; "Please give it to me."<br>"Come and get it." He mocked and disappeared in a puff off green smoke just so re-appear a few meters away, I ran after him and a weird game of catch started. Then I decided to just wing it, so I stood perfectly still, closed my eyes and just listened. I acted on instinct, spun around 180 degrees and threw my arms around him; "Gotcha!" He looked startled that I had managed to catch him without looking. He stared into my eyes, green meeting hazel, he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Here." He handed me a run-down package, I opened the cover and a book appeared. It was old and worn, dressed in leather with gold inlay on the front, exquisitely beautiful, I gasped when I saw the title; _The Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens.  
>"How did you know?"<br>"I noticed when I re-arranged your books that you were missing it. And it is once again an apology for that incident."  
>I opened it gently and the title-page made me gasp again, in the top right corner it read; <em>Loki Odinson<em>. "I cannot accept this, this is your own book!" I tried to hand it back, He grabbed both of my hands, pressed both them and the book against his chest; "I _want_ you to have it Hannah. It is of more value to you than to me. Please take it." I looked him deep in the eyes and knew that no matter what I said, he would not take it back so I just nodded. He leaned down towards me and kissed me gently on the cheek. My heart skipped a beat, the butterflies in my stomach had butterflies and my head was spinning.  
>"Thank you." I whispered. He pulled away a bit, only to bend down and pick up the wrapping that was actually a piece of soft skin, he wrapped it around the book and placed the package on my coffee table before taking my hand and leading me out onto the grass again. Somewhere in the distance I heard soft music, but it was like nothing I had ever heard before, it must have been Asgardian. He took my hands and led me in a slow dance around the lawn. His eyes were locked with mine and I felt like I was just floating in midair.<p>

"Jesus Christ!" A curse, all too familiar, startled us both. Neither had heard Gemma's car pull up. Suddenly I felt the grass touch my bare feet again and realized that the floating in midair hadn't been in my imagination.  
>"What the hell is going on here?" Gemma cursed and stared from me to Loki and back again, I was thankful that he hadn't disappeared on me again. Somewhere in my mind I realized that the music had stopped. I gave Loki's hand a squeeze, dropped it and took a step towards the woman that had known me my whole life and helped to raise me; "Gemma, this is kind of hard to explain." I started.<br>"Yes probably. I've been calling you all morning without a reply, since you just got out from the hospital due to a _head injury_ I wanted to make sure that you were still alive." She snarled.  
>"I'm so sorry Gem, but I haven't heard the phone."<br>"That was pretty much obvious, you didn't hear the car or the doorbell either! Care to tell me what the hell is going on? Here I walk in, seeing my god-daughter dancing around _in the air!_" I blushed and looked down at my feet.  
>"Gemma, please calm down. This' I gestured Loki to come closer, softly he moved towards me; 'is Loki, he is from Asgard. Loki, this is my god-mother, Gemma."<br>Loki took her hand and mimicked the way Thor had behaved the night before;  
>"Ah, Lady Gemma, it is a delight to meet a relative of the beautiful Hannah." He bowed deeply and I could see that the cold biker-queen was as susceptible to the charm as I had been myself. For once she seemed speechless. Then she turned to me; "So this is the one you smiled about at the clubhouse, hm?"<br>I blushed again and Loki moved closer to me.  
>"Yes Gemma."<br>"I can see why. Jax would be very possessive if he knew."  
>"Please don't tell him yet, I want to do that myself!" I pleaded and she smiled.<br>"I won't.' then she turned to Loki; 'If you hurt my baby girl, I don't care who you are or where you are from, I will find you and I _will_ kill you, you got that?"  
><em>And there was the Gemma we all knew and loved<em> I thought to myself.  
>Loki tilted his head in a small bow; "I understand completely Lady Gemma, I will do nothing of this sort." She smiled, grabbed my arm and pulled me away a bit;<br>"So this is what you prefer, smooth talking, and pale men?"  
>"Apparently." I replied<br>"If I had only known." She sighed and kissed my cheek; "I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing, I've got work to do."  
>"I bid you a good day Lady Gemma." Loki greeted her as she walked back the way she had come.<p>

_She had tried to get a hold of Hannah the entire morning and now she was fed up with only reaching the girls voicemail; "Hello, you've reached Hannah Winston, I can't take your call at the moment, please leave a message."  
>"Hannah, where the hell are you? I've been trying you all morning, now I'm coming over." Gemma snarled into the phone, hung up and grabbed her purse. Nero looked up at her from over the edge of his reading glasses; "Where are you going mama?"<br>"To find Hannah. She isn't picking up her phone."  
>"Maybe she's sleeping?"<br>"Maybe, I don't care. Something doesn't feel right. I'll be back soon sweetheart." She leaned in and kissed him before grabbing her car keys and walking out to her black SUV.  
>On her way over to the younger woman's house she tried to phone her again but with the same result. The front door was locked but she could hear music pouring out and someone laughing, then it hit her that it was Hannah laughing in a way she hadn't heard since before Opie had died. What the hell was going on? She tried the doorbell but no one opened so she rumored through the bag and found the spare key Hannah had given her for emergencies.<br>"Hannah? Are you in here?" She walked into the living room and saw that the doors to the garden was open, she looked around but couldn't find the source to the music, her stereo stood turned off in its normal position. She pushed the door open a bit further and shaded her eyes with her hand, the sight almost caused her heart to give out; Hannah was first of all dressed in a _dress_, she hadn't seen the girl in a dress for years, but what really made her yaw drop was that the young girl was in the arms of a tall, skinny man with dark hair that looked down at her with eyes full of emotions. His arms were gently gripping the girl and they were _dancing_ and not on the grass but three feet up in the air! "Jesus Christ!" She cursed, startling the both of them. They came back down on the grass and Gemma cursed again; "What the hell is going on here?" and looked from Hannah to the man and back again. Hannah looked down at her feet and Gemma could see how she got herself together, gave the man's hand a short squeeze before turning her hazel eyes towards the older woman; "Gemma, this is kind of hard to explain."  
>"Yes probably. I've been calling you all morning without a reply, since you just got out from the hospital due to a head injury I wanted to make sure that you were still alive." She lashed out.<br>"I'm so sorry Gem, but I haven't heard the phone."  
>"That was pretty much obvious, you didn't hear the car or the doorbell either! Care to tell me what the hell is going on? Here I walk in, seeing my god-daughter dancing around in the air!" The girl blushed and looked back down at her feet, this girl was really shy sometimes and even if Gemma knew how she hated confrontations she couldn't help it, she had been worried sick.<br>"Gemma, please calm down. This' she made a gesture and the man came closer; 'is Loki, he is from Asgard. Loki, this is my god-mother, Gemma."  
>The man took her outstretched hand but instead of shaking it he bowed down over it and said with a smooth voice;<br>"Ah, Lady Gemma, it is a delight to meet a relative of the beautiful Hannah."  
>She was totally shocked, no one had ever spoken to her in that way. How would she reply to this? The man got back up and gave her a smile that almost took her breath away, what the hell was going on? To hide her confusion she turned towards Hannah again; "So this is the one you smiled about at the clubhouse, hm?"<br>She blushed even deeper and Gemma saw the man move closer to her, placing a hand on her back.  
>"Yes Gemma."<br>"I can see why. Jax would be very possessive if he knew." There was no denying the chemistry that was going on between them, it seemed stranger than anything she had encountered before. After all, this was the girl that blushed over nothing and hardly could speak to the cashier at the supermarket without stuttering over her words and tripping on her own feet.  
>"Please don't tell him yet, I want to do that myself!" She pleaded and Gemma smiled.<br>"I won't.' then she turned to Loki; 'If you hurt my baby girl, I don't care who you are or where you are from, I will find you and I will kill you, you got that?"  
>The man, Loki, tilted his head in a small bow; "I understand completely Lady Gemma, I will do nothing of this sort." She smiled, grabbed Hannah's arm and pulled her away a bit;<br>"So this is what you prefer, smooth talking, pale men?"  
>"Apparently."<br>"If I had only known." She sighed and kissed her cheek; "I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing, I've got work to do."  
>"I bid you a good day Lady Gemma." Loki greeted her as she walked back the way she had come.<br>She had to see if she could find some information regarding this Loki somewhere, and what else had the girl mentioned? Asgard? What was that? Well, she knew how to search the internet, maybe she wasn't as good on computers as the girl, hardly anyone was, even Juice had been impressed when he found out what she could do, but search up information on the internet wasn't that hard.  
>As she got into the car she heard the music start again and as she drove back home she just shook her head. This was something unfamiliar and strange.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to get Gemma's view of the dancing-thingy, I just couldn't resist!<strong>

**Well, you know the drill!  
>Next part will be up probably tomorrow! <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

After Gemma had left we laid down on the grass, exactly in the middle of the circle. He took my hand and held it up, gently caressing my knuckles with his thumb. I turned my head and looked at him; "Where did you learn to talk like that?"  
>"As you know, I am from Asgard, I was brought up by Odin and Frigga, my adoptive parents. They, or should I say we, are the royal family of Asgard, so I've been taught to act like that since I was a child. I hardly ever use it, but I had the feeling that it was the only thing that could work on your god-mother."<br>"That is amazing. So does this mean that you are a prince?"  
>"It sure does, I just tend not to think about it too much, it makes my head itch." He chuckled. And I couldn't help but to laugh with him.<br>"So, Thor is your adopted brother?"  
>"Unfortunately yes. Now can we please talk about something else?" I could feel how uneasy he felt with the subject so I dropped it.<br>"So where you are from, does dragons exist?" I had always been a dragon freak, I loved them and ever since I started reading fantasy books I had wanted one of my own.  
>"Dragons? No, I am afraid not. But I know where they live." He winked at me and pulled me too my feet; "Do you want to go there?"<br>"Are you just mocking me Loki?"  
>His eyes turned huge and he tried to look innocent; "Who? Me? What makes you think that?"<br>I just giggled at him; "Fine, let me just put my shoes on, do I need to bring anything?"  
>"No. Come." He pulled me close and folded his arms around me; "Hold on." He breathed, and then the world as I knew it stopped existing. I felt almost liquefied and the next time I opened my eyes it felt like I had just nodded off, but I was standing in a totally different place than a second ago.<br>"Where the hell are we?" I said in a low voice, the world looked nothing to what I was used too. The grass we were standing on had a deep shade of red and the sky was almost purple. Clouds hung low over the pointy mountaintops and even if the sun, or at least what I figured was the sun, was up, the sky glistered of shining stars.  
>"It doesn't have a real name, this is a planet at the edge of the universe. I think that you are the only human that had ever sat their foot here." He held my hand and started walking towards a big forest.<br>"It is _beautiful." _I sighed, totally astonished with the view. A big shadow flew over our heads and I ducked, I mean it was _huge_! "What was that?" I looked up and saw a dragon, it had almost the same size as the lot where the clubhouse and Teller-Morrow garage were. It had a dark green color with a light silver rim at the edges of each scale, causing it so shimmer in the sunlight. It landed a couple of hundred meters away from us, still the ground shook like an earthquake and I grabbed a hold of Loki's arm to steady myself.  
>"This is Minath The Old One." He said, and the dragon turned his big head towards the sound of Loki's voice. When it spoke, it was as if I could feel his words inside me more than hear them. The presence of it was enormous and I suddenly understood how bugs were feeling.<br>_"Prince Loki of Asgard, welcome back. Whom is it you bring to me?"_ His voice rolled like thunder over our heads and I placed myself half a step behind Loki, still holding on to his arm.  
>"Minath, my dear old friend, this is Hannah Winston, from Earth."<br>_"Welcome to my home Princess Hannah of planet Earth."_  
>"Oh, but I am not a Princess, I am just Hannah." I protested. The dragon practically chuckled and turned one gigantic eye in my direction;<br>_"Every friend of Loki's is a friend of mine, and you are fare greater than you think yourself little one. Therefore; you are a princess even if you might not have a title on the planet you are from. They will soon acknowledge the work you do."  
><em>"What do you mean?"  
><em>"Be patient little one."<em>  
>Loki had just stood silent by my side when the dragon spoke to me, the big creature turned his head towards him and looked him directly in the eyes;<br>_"You will have great loss soon but remember those who matter to you and treat them well."_  
>Loki bowed his head in a way I had not seen before, almost like a surrender;<br>"I always listen to your words oh wise one. I thank you for your advice."  
>"<em>Now, I need a word with little Hannah."<em> My eyes turned bigger than before, what could this mighty creature, that I had just met, want with me?  
>"Of course. Is Corinth around by any chance?"<br>_"Yes, here she is._"  
>"<em>Loki, my dear friend! It has been so long!"<em> Another dragon landed close by, it was much smaller and seemed many years younger than Minath. It was purple with golden wingtips and claws. Loki shone up and walked over to her; "Corinth my darling!" The younger dragon nudged him with its head, almost causing him to fall over and I felt vibrations going through my body, almost like a cat's purr.  
>"<em>Come little Hannah, might I have a word?"<br>_"Yes Minath." I bowed my head and walked closer to him, turning my back on Loki and Corinth.  
>"<em>You must listen carefully to me. In the near future it will feel like you will never trust anyone again, but it will pass. You will be recognized for your work and people will reward you for what you have done. A broken heart will heal, if you only have faith. Both in yourself and in others. Sometimes you have to be the strong one, even in times of weakness. Time flows differently on Earth and in other worlds. Do you understand me?" <em>The dragon raised his eyebrow and looked at me.  
>"I think so. But who will break my heart? And my work? I am just a photographer."<br>_"I cannot say, knowing too much can be a danger itself. You brought your working device today, did you not?"  
><em>I actually _had_ a small digital camera in a hidden pocket off my dress.  
>"Yes I did."<br>_"You cannot show me or any of my species to your kind but feel free to take imprints of the nature. It might help you in your work. Now, shall we go back to my young grand-daughter and your friend?"_  
>We had walked away a bit when we had talked and now I turned around and the dragon turned slowly in the same direction. Loki was sitting on the ground next to Corinth's head, scratching her nose and talking about something. I could see the dragons eyes being half closed and Loki's shoulders shaking as if he was laughing.<br>"Minath, Could I ask you a question? Unless it is inappropriate."  
><em>"You can ask, if it is inappropriate, I will not answer."<em>  
>Before I could stop myself, I blurted out; "What does it feel like to fly?" The dragon chuckled again and shook his wings so that they spread out, covering me, Loki and the younger dragon with ease;<br>"_That is not inappropriate, do you want to know for yourself?"  
><em>"How?"  
><em>"Come up little one, and you too Prince Loki of Asgard."<em> My jaw dropped again, for a countless time.  
>"Really?"<br>_"Yes."_  
>Loki climbed up first and I followed him, he placed me in front of him, just where the dragon's shoulders met its neck. I tucked my dress in between my legs the best I could, after all, I had read <em>Eragon<em> when I was younger, and knew how the inside of his thighs had looked after his first time.  
>Loki held his arms around me and I held on to one of the big scales, felt the big strong body underneath me tremble then we were off. We flew high up in the air and once I felt steady enough I let go of the scale, spread my arms out and just laughed. It was the most amazing feeling ever. I heard Loki laugh behind me and felt him do the same, it was a pure <em>Titanic <em>moment, but much, much cooler and without the iceberg at the end.  
><em>"Hold on.<em>" The dragon warned, I barely had time to grip the scale again before he dived, then just as I thought we wound crash, he turned back up again. We flew around the mountaintops, I saw many more dragons laying around, dozing in the orange light of the sun, or flying, to where I don't know. The view was endless.  
>After we had landed, I took enough pictures to fill my memory card. Corinth was very curious to what the small machine was, and after I had promised Minath never to show the pictures to anyone, I was allowed to take pictures of the two creatures as well. I also learned that Minath was almost two thousand years old, his "young" grand-daughter was "only" five hundred years old. After what felt like an eternity but at the same time, just as five minutes, I was getting really tired and feeling so full of emotions and impressions, plus the inside of my thighs hurt like fuck. I was on the ground, sitting between Loki's stretched out legs and leaning my head against his chest. He was leaning against Corinth's warm stomach, reading out loud from <em>Tales of Two cities<em> that he had made appear out of nothing. His voice was low and I closed my eyes and just listened to it, savoring every moment; "The wine was red wine, and had stained the ground of the narrow street in the suburb of Saint Antoine, in Paris, where it was spilled. It had stained many hands, too, and many faces, and many naked feet, and many wooden shoes. The hands of the man who sawed the wood, left red marks on the billets; and the forehead of the woman who nursed her baby, was stained with the stain of the old rag she wound about her head again."  
>One of his arms folded around my chest and pulled me closer, his hand stroke my arm and I took his in mine and our fingers intertwined.<br>I never wanted this moment to end.

I dozed off but woke up again when Loki moved behind me;  
>"Hannah, are you sleeping?"<br>"Not really." I stretched like a cat. The sun was still high up in the air, actually it looked like it hadn't moved at all. That was weird.  
>"I think we better go back to Earth again." He stood up and pulled me to my feet. The dragons were almost sleeping, rolled up like cats in the sunlight, their heads hidden behind the tail, wings neatly folded over their backs.<br>Minath opened one eyes; _"It was a big delight to meet you Princess Hannah, feel free to come back any time you want. You too my dear friend."_ He turned his head towards Loki.  
>I walked over to him and placed my hand on one of his big paws; "It has been an honor to meet you oh wise one. I will never forget this encounter for as long as I live."<br>The corner of his mouth turned up in what looked like a smile; _"you too little one.' _his head turned towards his grand-daughter that had stood up on all four and stretched with a big yawn;_ 'I do believe my grand-daughter has something for you, cherish it well." _Corinth padded over too us and placed herself close to me and Loki. He stretched out his arm and scratched the side of her head.  
><em>"Princess Hannah, I have seen the future, even not as bright as my grand-father, but still. Take this and if you ever doubt his words or mine, just look at it and remember. If things should be unbearable for you, rub it three times and think of my name, I will be there to guide you."<em> She bent down and gnawed on her front leg, a scale, the size of half the palm of my hand fell of, and she gave it to me. It still felt hot from the heat of her body and my eyes filled with tears.  
>"This is too much, I have nothing to give to you, kind Corinth."<br>_"It is a gift. Live long and happy Princess Hannah." _I placed my hand on the side of her face for thank you and then both the dragons got to their feet and were soon up in the air. Loki took my hand; "Let me see that." I handed him the scale and he continued; "I think gold." Before the scale rose into the air, a golden mist surrounded it and soon it faded. It was in his hand, encased in ornate gold decorations with a thin, twisted chains. He took it in both hands placed it around my neck so that it hung down between my breasts.  
>"There, let's go home. You look like you could fall asleep any moment." He held me close again and like before I felt liquefied and before I knew it, we were standing in my lawn again, embraced in a hug.<p>

**Okay kids (yes I thake the advantage of calling you kids, no offence, that just how I roll); If you didn't know, I am in love with dragons and I try to get them into everything, this time I felt like I needed ****_Real_**** dragons, not just tattoos or paintings or anything. I hope you liked it, and as always, please leve a review or something :)**

Love D.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey kids!**

**I want to start by apologizing for the late update, been busy with work and other personal stuff... Here is the next chapter! I hope you like it :) Please remember to review :)**

The next morning I woke up feeling like it had all been a dream until I saw the golden cased scale and heard a soft snore behind me. I turned my head and saw Loki, flat on his back, sleeping on top of the blankets beside me. I did a quick mental check; No, nothing had happened last night, we had gotten back, I had replied to Gemma's latest text that I was all right, then we had gotten into bed. Oh, and he had warned me that he might sleep for at least 24 hours. I looked down, I had actually slept in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, well look at that. I checked the time, it was just nine in the morning but I decided that it was time for me to get up. I picked up the camera that had been in the pocket of my dress, put on my bunny slippers and sneaked out of the bedroom. Softly closing the door behind me. I made a big cup of tea, walked into my office and sat down to load the pictures into the computer. I read an e-mail from a magazine that requested a picture of my own choice, but they wanted it to be of nature. I skimmed through the pictures I had taken the day before and I settled upon one I had taken when we were up in the air; it showed the orange sun shining on the red grass, mountains visible in the distance over the dark green, dense forest. I knew they would probably pick that one but sent them a few other choices as well. After a few hours when I was done editing them and sending them away to the magazine I pulled up my favorite picture that showed Loki sitting on the ground between the two dragons; their heads turned towards him and you could tell that they were really paying attention to what he was saying. I stared at it and fingered on the necklace of Corinth's scale. Apparently it hadn't been a dream. I decided that since Loki wouldn't wake up for some time I could leave the house and go see Lyla and the kids. I showered, put on a long, black, maxi dress with a halter neck. To it I wore a pair of flat ballerina shoes. I allowed my hair to flow free, wrote a note to Loki even if it felt like he always knew where I were before backing Nancy out of the garage.  
>On the stereo I played Queen – Live at Montreal and sang along to the music. I honked the horn when I pulled up outside the familiar house. Lyla looked out the window, recognized the car and quickly came to the door.<br>"Hannah! Where have you been?"  
>"Oh, here and there. Why?" I cocked my head, something seemed off.<br>"We haven't been able to reach you for two days. Gemma claims that she spoke with you, at your house the day before yesterday, then no one has been able to reach you. She is furious, and Jax has been at your house more than once, but you were nowhere to be found! You better give him a call!" I stared at her in chock. Had it really been that long we were gone? No wonder I had been tired once we got back! Then she stared at me; "Are you wearing a _dress_? And where did you get that lovely necklace?" She bent forward and took a look at it closely.  
>"Yeah, I just felt like it. The necklace? A friend gave it to me as a memory." <em>Well, not really but it was as close to the truth as I could get. <em>  
>"Your friend must really like you." She winked and dragged me into the house, the boys were playing a videogame, so I just ruffled their hair and got a wave over the shoulder. Ellie were over at a friend's house to do homework. Lyla handed me a cup of coffee and we walked out the back and sat down in her sofa overlooking the small garden.<br>"You look different H. What happened to you?"  
>I blushed, somehow, I could never keep anything from Lyla or Gemma, they always saw right through me.<br>"How much did Gemma tell you about what we spoke yest…. A couple of days ago?"  
>"Not much, only that you seemed a bit distracted and happy. And that you weren't alone." She smiled at me, anxious to know more. I just laughed at her expression.<br>"Well, okay, but you can't tell the club, I want to tell them in my own time."  
>"Okay." She hesitated. I took a sip of the warm coffee and decided to give her a bit of the truth, not all though.<br>"I've met someone. It is nothing serious right now. At the moment we are more friends than anything else. I feel like I can really be myself with him."  
>She stared at me; "Have <em>you <em>met someone? Finally!" She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me hard. I laughed at her reaction; "I know, about damn time, right?"  
>"Where did you meet? When can I meet him? Where is he from? What's his name?" The questions came so fast I didn't have time to answer her, I just laughed and held up my hands.<br>"I can't answer them all at once, but I think you can come and meet him soon. Just promise me not to tell Jax."  
>Steps sounded behind us and her eyes turned big; "Don't tell me what Hannah?" I turned around and met the eyes of a very pissed of Jackson Teller and squirmed, I hated that look on him. It made him look like a totally different person. I tried to smooth it over; "Only that I am really sorry that I haven't been reachable the last couple of days. I've been out of town so to speak." <em>Not exactly the truth but I wasn't sure how he would handle it.<em> "What's wrong Jax?" I had stood up and placed my hand on his cheek, I could feel how tense it was, his jaw clenching tight. He pulled away from me; "Lyla, could you give us a minute?" The other woman nodded, gave me an apologetic look and fled inside, knowing that if we started screaming, it would take some time for us to stop. She closed the door behind her. It was barley closed when Jax turned back to me; "Where the hell have you been? Gemma said she went to see you the day after you were discharged and she found you _dancing with a stranger_! She knows everyone in this town and she didn't recognize him! Who the hell is he? Is it him you've been with since then?"  
>"Stop <em>yelling<em> at me Jax, I'm not a teenager anymore! You can't tell me who to see and not to see!" I cussed at him and he stared down at me. On the inside I cursed Gemma for telling him. I'm sure she meant well but she had promised.  
>"Yes, I <em>have<em> met someone! Not that it is any of your business and I'm not even sure what sort of relationship we have at the moment! I only met him a couple of weeks ago when I did that photo job down at the fire station! Now do you want to tell me _what the flipping hell is going on?_ I can tell when you are pissed at me or when you're having trouble someplace else!" I cursed again and he sat down heavily on the sofa, his head in his hands. I walked closer as if I was approaching a bomb.  
>"Tara has lost the baby. Mum kicked her in the stomach!" He yelped, I placed my fingers around his shoulders and he buried his head in my side, I could feel his body shaking.<br>"We have gotten a restraining order against her. She is not allowed to see the kids again."  
>"Jesus Christ." I cursed, this didn't sound at all like the Gemma I knew, sure, she and Tara hated each other's guts but Gemma would never risk the life of her grand-kids, she loved them too much, born or un-born. Jax broke down again and all I could do was hold him and let the tears pass. I knew how much he loved Tara even if they had their ups and downs.<br>"Where is Tara now?"  
>"At the hospital. I'm only here because Juice phoned and told me he had seen you drive by and I had to see for myself that you were really back."<br>"Oh Jax, I am so sorry that I disappeared, I can't promise that it won't happen again but I will get better at letting you know where I am, and don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Go take care of your family." I bent down and kissed his cheek and looked him in the eyes.  
>"What is it that you can't tell me Hannah? I mean you were gone for two <em>days<em>!"  
>"I know, but that is not the important part right now. Go tend to Tara and the boys. I'll be fine."<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"As sure as I can be. I will let you know it all in due time."<br>He took a deep breath and stood up, squeezing me tight in a warm hug before opening the door and walking through the house and out the other end. Lyla stared at him as he walked by like a zombie. I was worried about him, he had been through a lot, and this might very well be the thing that tore him apart. I walked in to Lyla, handed her my mug and gave her a hug; "I have some stuff to take care of, I'll call you later okay? And I promise not to disappear again any time soon."  
>"Okay, I'll talk to you later."<p>

The rest of the day I ran some errands, tried to get a hold of Gemma but neither her nor Nero picked up and no one opened the door when I drove by her house so I figured they were straightening out whatever had happened with Tara. It was late when I got back, I put the stuff I had brought in the kitchen and went in to look at Loki. He was still snoring softly on my bed, he looked like he hadn't moved an inch. As I turned to go out to the food I saw a movement in the corner of my eye. He was suddenly sitting up, staring through the air as if he was listening really intense at something.  
>"Loki?" I asked, he just held up a finger before flying up from the bed and walked over to me, grabbing my arms tight.<br>"Loki? What the hell! It hurts, let me go!" This seemed to bring him back to reality. He lowered his hands and looked me in the eyes; "Do you trust me?" He asked in a low tone of voice.  
>"Yes."<br>"I have to leave. I just saw that there were trouble going on at home." He made a sour face; "I don't have much time, but I promise you this Hannah Winston; I will be back for you and we shall dance together again." Then he nestled his fingers in my hair and gave me a soft kiss on the lips. He was gone before it ended, I had to steady myself on the doorpost so that I wouldn't fall over. _What the hell had just happened? How had he seen it? What had he seen? When would he come back?_  
>"Good luck." I whispered through the air before I looked down into my hand, he had pressed something in it as he kissed me. It was a big ring made out of gold. It had a huge green stone on it and in the middle of the stone, I saw what looked like two horns and an L. It was to big even for my thumb so I grabbed my black jewelry box and put it in there so that I wouldn't lose it.<br>The rest of the day I didn't think much about it, after all, I knew that he usually came and went as he pleased.

But when the days turned to a week I started to get nervous, then the weeks flew by and I started to believe that it had all happened in my head, none of it had been real. I didn't let anyone in the house. I didn't open my computer or answer the phone. To put it in simple words; I was a wreck.

Then one day, I looked myself in the mirror and was shocked; my hair looked like a birds nest, I had dark circles under my eyes, was pale as a ghost and looked like I had lost about 5 kilos. Then the light fell on my necklace. The one I hadn't taken of. The scale from Corinth's leg. Then her words flowed back into my mind; "_If things should be unbearable for you, rub it three times and think of my name, I will be there to guide you." _  
>So that was what I did and not long after I could feel her presence in my head; <em>"Young Hannah, what is the matter?"<em> She sounded sleepy.  
>"Oh Corinth, did I wake you? I apologize!" I cried.<br>_"Don't worry princess. I can sleep again soon. Now tell me what troubles you?"_  
>"Was it all just an imagination? Is Loki not real? Where has he gone? He has been away for over a month now and it feels like I am starting to lose my senses!" The tears flowed as freely over my cheeks as the questions at this moment.<br>_"Hush now. If it hadn't been real, would we then have this conversation?_"  
>"I guess not." I hiccupped.<br>_"Time flows differently in Asgard then on your earth. Loki has lost someone close to him and therefor he is not paying any attention to anyone or anything else at the moment. Remember my grand-fathers words?"_  
>How could I have forgotten? Minath's words were edged to my mind; "Yes of course."<br>_"Good, I didn't take you for a fool after all. This has been the part of heartbreak and trust he told you about. But if you are strong, your heart will heal once more and you will get the happiness you deserve."  
><em>"Are you sure?"  
>I could feel her chuckle; "<em>I am as sure as I will ever be little Princess. And rest assured, Loki will find his way back to you, but, I must warn you; he might need a reminder that not all is bad in this world."<br>_"I will try and remember that. Thank you so much Corinth, one day, you will be as wise as your grand-father. I can already hear it in your voice."  
><em>"Thank you little one. Now, I need sleep and you should really take that shower you are thinking about. You are in for a surprise soon."<em> I could feel her thoughts trail off and before the connection was lost I threw out my last thought; _"_Will I ever see you again?"  
>"<em>In due time."<em> Came the answer and then she was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay kids! Hope you are still with me? Here comes the next part, I am not sure when the next one will be up, got alot to do tomorrow but if I have time during the evening I'll post it! As always; I dont own anything Marvel or SoA, just Hannah! :)**

**Love D.**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath and shook my head to clear it a bit. Then I left the necklace on the dresser, next to my jewelry box and walked out to the kitchen. It was a <em>mess<em> to be honest. Dishes everywhere, trash, left overs and so on. I mentally rolled up my sleeves and got to work; I threw everything that was old into bags and placed them by the door, then I emptied the dishwasher and re-filled it, everything that didn't fit, I took on by hand. I heard my door open but ignored it. I knew it was a club member, Jax had had someone posted outside for maybe three weeks now to keep an eye on me. I barley turned my head when his phone rang and he picked it up, in the corner of my eye I saw that it was Quinn, a huge guy but kind as a teddy bear.  
>"Yeah, no, well, actually she is <em>cleaning<em>." He said into the phone.  
>"Is that Jax?" I asked.<br>"No, it's Chibs."  
>I waved at him; "Give it to me." And took the burner from him, then I shot him a look through my eyelashes and looked down at the bags by our feet; "Since you are here, and I've got your phone, would you be a sweetheart and take the trash out?"<br>He gave me a shy smile, I knew I hadn't been easy this past month but I actually made the man nervous! He nodded and grabbed all the bags at once.  
>"Chibs, are you there?"<br>"Aye, it feels good to hear yer voice again lassie. How are ye?"  
>"I'm better now, it was a hard one this time, wasn't it?"<br>"Aye, ye have not even said a word to Lyla or the kids, everyone has been antsy as fuck."  
>"I know, I am so sorry."<br>I kept the conversation going as I walked into my office and started my laptop. The inbox was pretty much full but an e-mail from my agent, Meghan, caught my eye.  
>"Hey Chibs?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I'm going to New York."<br>"Ye are what now?" He sounded chocked.  
>"I just got an e-mail from my agent; she says I am up for Picture of the Year. It will be some big gala or something." I was stunned, so many questions were going through my head, what picture? Why me? I had never won anything since high-school.<br>"Congratulations!' He sounded cheerful; 'When are ye goin'?"  
>I checked the date and almost choked.<br>"The event is in two days! Damn! Chibs, I better call Meghan, I'll call you back later, okay?" Before he had time to answer I hung up and grabbed my own cell to call my agent.  
>"Meghan? It's Hannah Winston. I know, I have been having a hard time, yes, <em>again.<em> Anyway, I am back on my feet again. You have my measurements? Good, I need a deep green dress for this event. I know I normally wear black but not this time. And flats, no heels. Not after the last dinner party. Great, I've read the travel plan, I'll see you tomorrow.' I caught my own reflection in the window; 'Oh, and find me a hairdresser and a makeup artist that loves a challenge. I love you too, bye."  
>I hung up and got back to the cleaning. I threw a bunch of clothes into the washing machine and jumped into the shower to at least repair some damage. I heard Quinn come back inside so when the shower was done I wrapped myself in a bathrobe and made him company in the kitchen, putting on some fresh coffee.<br>"It is good to see you back on your feet again." He said when I handed him a mug. I smiled and nodded; "Yeah, thank you. It's not always this bad though."  
>"Do you want to talk about it? I have nieces after all."<br>I opened the back doors to let some fresh air in and kept cleaning when I spoke to him;  
>"It isn't always that easy I'm afraid. My life was, or is, I don't know, really complicated at the moment. But I don't have any time to think about that now. I am going to New York tomorrow!"<br>"New York?" He sounded chocked.  
>"Yeah, New York." I pulled out the vacuum cleaner and looked at him; "If you don't want to listen to it, you are welcome to sit outside in the garden."<br>"I don't mind."  
>"I really wasn't asking." I smirked at him and he laughed; "All right, I'll go outside for now." He stood up, refilled his coffee and went out the front door. I fired up the vacuum cleaner and started cleaning the house. During the rest of the day my house, step by step, became recognizable. Quinn came in every now and then to check up on me, in the afternoon I was tired of having him around so I wrote a short grocery list and handed it to him along with some cash.<p>

"Since you are around here anyway, do me a favor and pick up the things on the list, will you?"  
>"But Jax told me to stick around."<br>"Jax isn't here, is he? Now shush." I pushed him out the door and went to change the sheets on the bed and reload the washing machine.  
>After maybe an hour I heard Quinn's bike pull up and opened the door for him.<br>"Here are your groceries Hannah. I will leave you alone now, Jax needs me." He placed them on the counter, I patted him on his broad shoulder;  
>"Thank you for the help Quinn. And tell Jax that I am fine now."<br>He smiled foolishly at me again and walked out to his bike.

I cooked some food and watched a movie before packing a few things in my suitcase and ordering a taxi for the next day. Just as I was about to go to bed again I heard a couple of bikes pull up, the front door opened just as I wrapped myself in a, clean, bathrobe and stepped out in the hallway.  
>"Hannah." Jax came and gave me a long hug; "How are you darlin'?"<br>"I am fine Jax. I've snapped out of it."  
>"Yeah, Quinn told me you sent him to buy food."<br>"Well, if you give me a guard dog, it is up to me how to use him right? Plus he was in the way when I had to mop the floors."  
>"I can see that, now this place is recognizable again." He looked around. And I gave him a confused look; "Have you been here to see me?"<br>"Of course, we both have." He gestured towards himself and Chibs and continued; "But you just laid under the covers in your bed and didn't want to talk to us."  
>"I am so sorry. I have been a bit out of it, haven't I?"<br>"Ye sure have lassie, we are just glad yer back on yer feet again."  
>"Thank you Uncle Chibs." I gave him a long hug as well and I felt him kiss the top of my head.<br>We walked into the living room and I crawled up in my favorite arm chair. Chibs helped himself to some Jameson and the men sat down in the sofa.  
>"So what is this New York thing you mentioned?"<br>"I have been nominated to Picture of the year, it is a really big award to win, especially if you, like me, never have been nominated before. My cab leaves from here at eight tomorrow morning."  
>"That's fantastic! But I don't like that you are going alone."<br>"Jax, seriously, it is a gala, in the middle of New York, I really think I will be safe there. Plus, Meghan will be there."  
>"I still don't like it."<br>"Oh yeah, is there anyone you can spare? That owns a suite? And doesn't look like he want to kill everyone that even looks at me?" He and Chibs looked at each other.  
>"Actually I do. Quinn."<br>"Are you serious? The man is built like a house!"  
>"I know, but he is kind, knows his manors and as far as I know, he actually owns a suite." He winked at me and gave me his normal Jax-grin, I couldn't help but to smile back and surrender.<br>"Fine, make sure he is here before the cab leaves. And no weapons." I warned.  
>"Sure thing darlin'." Jax smiled at me and I yawned.<br>"Well, gentlemen, I have to go to sleep, don't drink all my whisky please." I kissed them both on the cheek, gave them hugs and went to bed, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. In the distance I heard the bikes drive away a few hours later.

The next morning I woke up around 06:30 and quickly jumped into the shower and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans and a purple t-shirt. I grabbed my suitcase and took my green jacket with me. Quinn was waiting outside for me, one of the prospects had driven him there. He wore his normal jeans but had put on a t-shirt instead of his wife beater.

* * *

><p><strong>So it looks like we are going to New York guys! Yay! See you there! ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

The trip to the airport and to the hotel where Meghan had booked two conjoined rooms for us was very un-eventful, I slept most of the way and Quinn had to wake me when we were about to land. Meghan met us at the hotel, I introduced her to Quinn and she made me company into my room. She briefed me about times I had to keep, the gala would be the next evening, a hairdresser and a makeup artist would come to my room after lunch to get me done. We ate an early dinner around six in the hotel's restaurant. Then we went back up to the rooms. Meghan followed me up and not before long a soft knock was heard on the door, I opened it and it was a delivery boy;  
>"Miss Winston?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"This is your dress and your shoes."<br>"Thank you." From behind me I heard Meghan say it was already paid for so I took the packages and tipped the boy before closing the door. She could barely conceal her excitement when I hung the dress-cover on the wardrobe.  
>"Well, open it! I want to see!"<br>I drew a sharp breath when I un-zipped the bag and saw it, it was a beautifully cut dress with a V-neck that ended just under my breasts. The color shifted from a bright, dark green to black depending on the light. I pulled it out and turned it around, the back was cut even deeper than the front; Meghan knew how proud I was over my toned body, I had worked hard for it and now I took every chance to show it to the world. The shoes were a pair of flat, black ballerinas with black stones on the toes.  
>"Oh I love it Meghan, thank you so much! It will be perfect!" She clapped her hands happily and laughed at my expression.<br>"I'm so glad you liked it! Now remember, you've got some free time before lunch tomorrow, then they will be here to fix you up."  
>She stood up and hugged me good bye, as I hugged her back I thanked her once more. After she left I poured myself a whisky and topped it off with a few drops of water before knocking on Quinn's door; "Come in Hannah."<br>"Thank you, are you totally bored out yet?"  
>"Nah, I'm good, I just informed Jax that we are safely at the hotel and you were doing some girly stuff." He chuckled.<br>"Well, tomorrow won't be any better, from lunch and forward I will be totally occupied being more girlyfied then I normally am. But I was thinking we could check out the gym in the morning?"  
>"Sounds great!"<br>"Good night then." I squeezed his shoulder and walked back into my room. I fell in a dreamless sleep and woke up as the alarm on my phone rang.

That morning we went down to the gym and worked out for a couple of hours, I also went for a swim in the pool before breakfast to work of some nerves. We ate in silence and then I went up to my room and took a long shower to be done when the stylists got there.  
>"Quinn?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Could you get that?" I had heard a knock on my door just as I got out of the shower.<br>"Sure!" I heard him walk over to my door and open it, a loud bubbly voice mixed with his deep tone and then he yelled; "Hannah!"  
>"What?"<br>"The hairdresser is here, should I let her in?"  
>"Yes please, I'll be right out!" I put on a pair of black underpants and wrapped myself in the hotels bathrobe. The hairdresser was a young girl with an Irish accent introducing herself at Catriona 'but you can call me Cat.', she had pink hair that flowed all over her face and long pink nails. She placed me on a chair by the window and started fixing my hair, not before long it knocked again;<p>

"Quinn?" I pleaded as Catriona seemed unwilling to stop whatever she was doing.  
>"Yes?" His head popped back in.<br>"Could you get that?"  
>"Oh, okay." He opened the door for the makeup artist; a man in his thirties, dressed in skintight jeans and a shirt; "Oh, weren't you a big one?" He eyed Quinn all over making the other man feel a bit uncomfortable before turning towards us; "Oh, hi Cat! So lovely to see you." A lot of cheek kissing went on before he turned to me; "And this must be Hannah Winston. Nominee for Picture of the Year."<br>"I guess so, and you are?" I stretched out my hand, he shook it; "Oliver, now look at those nails!"  
>He gave my hands a hard look, my nails were long and somewhat clean but very uneven after the past month of neglect. Immediately he sat down, pulled out a file and started to work on them. I gave Quinn a tortured look, he just chuckled and went back into his room, leaving just a small gap in the door so he could hear if I yelled at him. The hours passed and I got more and more anxious. Bobby called to wish me good luck and I could hear the rest of them in the background, cheering. With an easy heart I hung up, glanced at myself in the mirror and waved my hand to get Cat and Oliver of my back.<br>"Stop, don't overdo it. I don't want to look like a Barbie-doll." I protested and stood up.  
>I opened the cover of the dress, both of them gasped, and Cat helped me put it on.<br>"But what about jewelry?"  
>"The necklace over on the dresser." I walked over to the dresser, put the necklace I had gotten from Loki around my neck, it hung beautifully and really popped against the dress. To that I had chosen a pair of golden chains that ended with small emeralds for earrings and a simple twisted gold bracelet that was hardly visible because it was so thin. I spun around and faced them; "How do I look?"<br>"You look like a princess!" Oliver looked like he was about to cry and Cat wasn't much better. I turned to look in the mirror; the makeup was dark, really bringing out the hazel color of my eyes, my hair was up in a loose bun on the top of my head with a few curled strings surrounding my face. My nails were black and my lips so pale they were hardly visible. It really was a stunning look and I smiled at my own reflection.  
>"It would never had worked without you two, come here!" I hugged them carefully, making sure not to ruin my makeup or the hair.<br>The door opened from Quinn's side; he just stared at me and his jaw dropped; "Wow H. You look, you look..." He stuttered. I could understand why, 48 hours ago he had seen me with dark circles under my eyes, unwashed hair and dressed in a huge t-shirt and a pair of shorts.  
>"Thank you sweetheart, you don't look to bad yourself." He had trimmed his little beard, pulled his hair back in a ponytail and I could see his muscles bulk out through the black jacket.<br>We said good bye to Cat and Oliver, I promised to give them a call before I got on the plane back home again, they were special but such sweethearts that you couldn't help not to love them.

Meghan had ordered a Limo to get us from the hotel to the gala and it was waiting for us outside. I could feel people in the lobby stare at us as we strode out to the driver; "Miss Winston, Mr. Quinn, I am James and I will be your driver for the evening." The man greeted us.  
>"Nice to meet you James. Thank you for the trouble."<br>"No trouble at all Miss Winston, not at all." He held the door open for us and we climbed in.

Camera lights were flashing everywhere as we pulled up to the red carpet, Meghan were waiting at us and I could hear the gasp when I stepped out, closely followed by Quinn.

"You look amazing Hannah! Come, let's get inside." We posed for the cameras, Quinn a few steps behind us on the way in and we found our seats, I was starting to get really nervous, this was my first really big event. Quinn felt me tremble and placed a big hand on my arm and leaned close to whisper; "Don't worry, everything will go great." And grinned at me. I tried to smile back and then the lights faded.

They presented award after award and then they finally got to the "Picture of the year", I was nominated along with a few others, all of them middle-aged men.  
>I held Quinn in one hand and Meghan in the other, biting my lip.<br>"This picture is nothing like we have ever seen before. It shows a depth that is rare, and we have had a hard time placing where it was taken, but the winner is..."  
>You could have heard a pin drop.<br>"HANNAH WINSTON!" My face showed up on the screen, and my jaw dropped as I rushed to my feet, they had chosen the picture I had taken on the dragon-planet. Meghan jumped up and gave me a big hug, Quinn did the same and then a guard came and led me to the stage. I accepted the award and the silence fell once more.  
>"I just want to say thank you. This is my first time here and to accept this award feels amazing. I couldn't have done it without..." I trailed of as a familiar, pale face caught my eye in the crowd. Loki. Then I blinked and he was gone; "without my family and friends. Thank you!" I held the award, a camera sculptured in glass. The applause seemed to never end as I made my way back down stage. There were a few other awards handed out then I saw my face on the screens again; nominated for Newcomer of the year.<br>"...Well. We have already seen her once up here. I think we all remember her, Hannah Winston!"  
>What the hell, another one?! I walked back up, as if I was walking in a dream, accepted the award and thanked everyone again. This time without having the illusion of Loki in front of me.<br>Afterwards we made our way to the after-party. The awards had been handed to James, he would take them back to the hotel.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey kids, I figured since it is sunday that I would give you an extra treat and publish two chapters back to back, so here is chapter twelve, I hope you like it (I know I did!)**

**Love D.**

We were standing at the bar, talking about the latest events, I was sipping on a whiskey, as always, when a tall redhead approached us along with a shorter man with sunglasses and a goatee.  
>"Pepper!" Meghan greeted.<br>"Meghan, it is so good to see you!" The woman greeted my friend slash agent before turning towards the man in her company; "This is my boss, Mr. Tony Stark." The man lit up and stepped closer to me, not intimidated by Quinn at all; "And you are the girl who took that lovely picture! Hannah, wasn't it?"  
>I was immediately charmed by the twinkle in his eyes, I blushed; "Yes it is, nice to meet you Mr. Stark."<br>"Oh, please, call me Tony. Now come," He hooked his arm through mine and lead me over to one of the big tables, the others trailing behind; "Where did you take that photo? And how did you get the colors so rich? I want to have it on my wall."  
>As I couldn't tell him, I faked it; "That, is a secret I am taking to the grave Mr. Stark." I winked at him and he stared at me before bursting out in a big laugh; "I like you!" He got a bit too clingy the rest of the night for my taste but I loved his humor so I could accept the clingy-ness.<br>"I just have to ask Mr. Stark..."  
>"Tony."<br>"I just have to ask, Tony," I blinked at him and he grinned back; 'where you here in New York a few months ago? At the Alien-attack?"  
>He fell silent and I knew I had stepped on a sore toe and hurried to excuse myself; "I'm so sorry, I can be so clumsy sometimes, I didn't mean to be nosy."<br>He held up his hands; "For that pretty face I can excuse anything, I just don't like to talk about it. It was a stressful time. Why do you want to know?"  
>I glanced over at the rest of the company around the table, Quinn was busy talking to some tiny blonde on his left, Meghan and Pepper were busy discussing business even if I could see Pepper shooting hard looks at Tony's back. I leaned closer and he seemed to be curious.<p>

"Well, I saw it on the news, and a couple of weeks later I did some research, the next morning I was woken up at five in the morning by some organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. What do you know about them?" By now his eyebrows were almost reaching his hairline, damn he had some nice hair, I just wanted to run my fingers through it.  
>"S.H.I.E.L.D? What did they want with you?"<br>"How should I know, I haven't seen them since then."  
>"Who did you speak too?"<br>"A short man, think his name was C something, I really don't remember, I haven't been myself the latest."  
>"You and I both, sugar." He toasted my glass and took a drink. Even if he tried to look like it didn't bother him I could see a small frown on his forehead.<br>"Oh, and I've met Thor." This almost caused him to choke on said drink.  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah, I had him over for coffee, he really likes that stuff doesn't he?"  
>"He sure does." Tony mumbled and shot me even weirder looks. Then he leaned even closer, our foreheads almost touching; "Not many knows about what really happened, so let's keep it between you and me?" I nodded, he pulled me to my feet; "Dance with me."<br>I protested, I hadn't danced since that time in the garden with Loki but he didn't listen and pulled me out to the floor and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>"So, why did you search for info regarding New York?" He asked, his lips close to my ear.<br>"Well, it wasn't that much about New York as about Asgard. New York was just a bonus."  
>"Why Asgard?"<br>"Because I believe, and even more so since I met Thor that it truly exists. I'm just a young girl with my head in the clouds Mr. Stark. I mean, you saw the picture."  
>He pulled his head back and looked me deep in the eyes; "And if I said I didn't believe that Miss Winston?"<br>"Well, that is your problem. Say, have you still got that car-collection? I grew up at a garage and have read more than one magazine where you were mentioned." He laughed,  
>"Nice change of the subject. As a matter of fact I do. Most of them are at my beach house but I have one of them here. Do you want to go for a drive?"<br>I stared up at him; "Really?"  
>"Really. That is, if your, hrm, bodyguard is willing to let you out of his sight for half an hour." I glanced over at Quinn; "Quinn? He is just a friend of the family, he thought I was too young to come all the way over to New York by myself." I giggled like a little girl and Tony puffed out his chest even more;<br>"Well then, let's go!"  
>"Quinn? I will just go and look at Mr. Starks car outside, I will be back in half an hour, if not, you can take the limo back to the hotel, I am sure he will be able to drop me of there."<br>Quinn stared at Tony; "If you do anything to her against her will..." He trailed of before looking back at me; "Have fun sweetheart. Don't cheat too much on Nancy."  
>I laughed and kissed his cheek; "I won't." I grabbed my purse and arm in arm with Mr. Stark, I mean Tony, and I walked outside. The cameras were flashing as we exited the door but we didn't stop and posed but Tony wavered at the valet boy to bring his car around.<br>"Who's Nancy?"  
>"My car."<br>"You _named_ your car?"  
>I cocked an eyebrow at him; "Yes I did. It needed a name since it is a -63 Mercury Comet, perfectly restored."<br>"I'm impressed." It actually sounded genuine and he gestured towards the car that came rolling up to us. My jaw almost dropped.  
>"That is an Acura NSX, convertible." I breathed, it was one of the newest cars out there and it probably cost more than my house!<br>"Now I am even more impressed. Yes, yes it is." He opened the driver side for me, I slid in, placed my purse between the seats and firmly gripped the wheel. He got in beside me and I stared at him; "I thought these weren't even out in the market yet!"  
>"Well, I have connections. Sometimes they are useful. Now please be careful."<p>

I grinned at him; "I always am." Then I hit the gas. We rushed through the streets of down town New York, I hadn't had this much fun since I had been visiting Minath and Corinth. I screamed with laughter and Tony just looked at me and after a while he started laughing too.  
>Then I saw a flash and turned my head; <em>No it couldn't have been!<em> I thought to myself. I thought I had seen Loki standing by the side of the road. Then I heard a scream from Tony; "Watch out!" And at an instinct I hit the breaks, causing us both to fly forward and snapping back. A few inches in front of the car he stood. Loki. Dressed in clothes I assumed he wore back home in Asgard. Tony hadn't seemed to notice him but I flew out of the car, he opened his arms and expected me to hug him.  
>I was furious and didn't really think it through, so I slapped him hard, or so I thought.<br>"Holy Jesus Motherfucker!" I screamed and grabbed my wrist, it felt broken. But that didn't stop me and I backed away from him; "You asshole! Have you any idea how long you have been gone? What the hell I have been going through?" I held my wrist close to my chest and stared at him with fury in my eyes.  
>Then I saw it, some of the old mischief in his eyes were gone, he gave me a sad look and stretched his hand towards me. I grabbed it with my healthy hand and he pulled me closer, he bent down so he could look me directly in the eyes; "I am so sorry princess."<br>"Stop calling me that!" I was still mad at him.  
>"No but you are. An angry, furious girl, but you have never looked more like a princess than you do now. Please let me look at your hand." I held it out, trembling with emotions.<br>In the background I heard Tony cry out; "My car!" And as I glanced back I could see him moving around it to see if I had scratched it somewhere.

Loki got my attention again when he gently caressed the wrist where it hurt the most, I whined a little from the pain and my eyes filled up with tears. He looked up quickly then bent down and kissed my wrist and the pain was gone.  
>"How did you do that?" I whispered.<br>"Magic." He winked and wiggled his fingers. A voice sounded from behind; "Reindeer Games! What the hell are you doing here? I thought we had imprisoned you!"  
>Loki looked up, saw whom my company really were and wrinkled his eyebrows before smirking; "Ah, the tin man. Well, I was cleared of all charges and here I am. Now if you don't mind, I am stealing your date for the evening."<br>"What, how, why?" Tony blurted out. I walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled my girliest smile as I slid a business card down the pocket of his jacket; "It would never have worked out between us darling." Patted him on the chest and walked back to Loki. I yelled over my shoulder; "But you should really consider that assistant of yours. She is quite a catch."  
>"Pepper?" He blurted.<br>"I believe that was her name, yes." I replied and gave him a small wave before turning back to the green eyed man in front of me.  
>"I am still mad at you."<br>"I know."  
>"Take me for ice cream."<br>"As you wish." He opened his arms again, this time I fell into them and the moment we touched I got that liquefied feeling again. When I opened my eyes again we were at the Coney Island Boardwalk, it was almost empty but somehow he managed to find an open ice cream shop. We walked down the dock out towards the water, the further out we got, the more alone we became. Soon enough we were the only once out there. He held my hand as we walked in silence, then when we had passed the last person I turned to him and pleaded; "Loki, will you please tell me where you have been?" He sighed; "I really don't have a choice, do I?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Well then." He sat down at a bench, looking like he had totally ran out of air; "My mother has died."  
>"Oh Loki!" I gasped and placed myself closer to him, just like I had done with Jax all those weeks ago. Between his legs and my arms wrapped around his shoulders and head. He held me close, his face buried in my dress and small sounds of sadness came out.<br>"Do you want to tell me what happened?" I whispered.  
>"She was murdered." I was shocked and didn't know what to say so all I did was hold him tighter and kissing him on the top of his head. I knew almost how he felt since I had lost both my brother and my father. It took some time for his shakings to stop then he lifted his tear filled eyes and looked up at me. I bent forward and this time kissed him as softly on the lips as he had kissed me the day he left.<br>"Everything will be all right Loki. I promise. It will take time. It has to take time. But you are not alone. If you want to, I will be by your side for as long as it pleases you."

He pulled me down into his lap; "It would please me very much." He smiled, it was a weak smile but it reached his eyes and pushed away some of the pain and anger I had seen before. He looked down and took a closer look at me and took a closer look at my clothing: "I must say you look stunning. And I am afraid that I have ruined your dress."  
>It was filled with wrinkles where he had clung to my waist and cried. I just shrugged and pulled him to his feet; "Dance with me, you did after all, promise me another dance." He chuckled and placed his hands around my waist; "That I did, hold on then!" I felt liquefied again and before I knew it we were back at the after party, music streaming out from the speakers and lights flashing around us. Then the lights faded and the music slowed down, he grabbed my hand and we almost walsed around the floor. I had never been much of a dancer, a few years ago I would have laughed it off, but now I truly felt like a princess in Loki's arms, we flew over the dancefloor in and out around the other couples but I only had eyes for him and he looked at me without as much as a blink. When the song ended he held me around my back and tipped me over backwards. That's when I saw everybody staring at us and bursting into applause. I blushed deeply and then he bowed and I curtseyed as if we were at a royal court. Then the music started again and we walked over to the bar. We ordered some drinks and stood there, talking in our own little bubble when I was tapped on the shoulder so I turned around and faced a shocked Quinn.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

**Hi again! Here comes the next bit :) Just so you know; I have gotten a bit further in my writing than what I am posting so I will continue to update until it is done, I thought it would be already but it is really taking its own way!**

"Quinn!" I smiled.  
>"Where have you been? I tried to call you three times! Mr. Stark came back over an hour ago muttering about a reindeer, losing his date and something about Nancy. I tried to get him to talk but he just grabbed a bottle of vodka and sat down with Pepper and Meghan. Then next I know I see you on the dancefloor, DANCING!" He waved his arms in the air, clearly he was upset as hell and I did what I could to calm him.<br>"Quinn, calm down! I'm here now, I'm not injured in any way and I feel _just fine_!" Then something hit me; "Oh please, tell me you didn't call Jax?" I stared at him, I knew Jax had a lot to deal with at the moment and me missing for a few hours was not one of them. Quinn gave me a long, hard look; "No I didn't, but it was a close call, I had the phone in my hand when Meghan saw you on the dancefloor."  
>"Oh. Good."<br>"Good?"  
>"That you didn't call him. He doesn't need to deal with more shit right now."<br>"And I do? I'm here to look after you and all evening you've been talking to some sleesebag with too much money, then you disappear, he comes back alone looking like he is in shock and you show up hours later, at the dancefloor with some dude dressed like it is a costume party! The hell H!"

By now we were literally screaming at each other, in the corner of my eye I could see more and more people turning to stare at us. Loki stood next to me, looking back and forth like he was at a tennis match, eyebrows raised.  
>"I am TWENTYSEVEN YEARS OLD Quinn! I can handle myself! I don't need a fucking babysitter!"<p>

"Oh really? Who was it that just last week had locked herself in her house refusing to talk to anyone and not telling us why?" He snarled back and that was when I lost it and slapped him hard across the face.  
>"Don't you dare. Don't. You. Dare. You have no idea what was going on inside my head!"<br>He raised his hand, not sure if he would slap me back or just grab my arm, that was when Tony rushed forward and grabbed the bigger man's arm; "Not here Quinn. Come on, let's go, all of us. Loki, take the girl. We'll meet you back at my loft." He steered the furious Quinn away from me with a long look over his shoulder at me. I were practically shaking with fury when Loki stepped in front of me; "That. Was. Beautiful! Come, let's go."  
>"Oh, Loki, it was horrible!" I wiped my cheek and realized that tears were streaming down my face. He threw his arm around my shaking shoulders, grabbed my purse from the bar and walked me in the same direction Tony and Quinn had taken. Well outside I shivered in the cold night, he removed his long coat and placed it over my shoulders, and with his arms around my waist he bent down and kissed me feverishly on the lips.<p>

"Hrm. Maybe not appropriate." A sour voice sounded behind us and as we broke the kiss off, I realized that we weren't in the same place anymore, looked up at Loki; "You moved us, I didn't feel a thing, except well... Hrm." I blushed deeply, he laughed and placed a hand under my chin to get me to look at him; "I'm all about rocking your world baby." And then he winked at me. I burst out in giggles, feeling like I was a fourteen year old girl again.  
>"Oh get a room." Tony snarled, I looked over at him.<br>"Jealous tiger?" I giggled, he just snarled again and went over to a bar overlooking the view;  
>"Anyone wants a drink?"<br>"Got any whiskey?"  
>"Glenmorgaine."<br>"On the rocks please." I asked. He nodded, Quinn just took a beer, Pepper and Meghan took a glass of wine each. Loki just shook his head. The other three sat on the big sofas with weird looks on their faces. Quinn still looked like a stormy cloud and Meghan just stared at me with a slight confused look. She faced Loki; "Who are you?"  
>"Who do you want me to be? Captain America?" He changed into the image of Steve Rogers and Meghan stared at him even more, her eyes looked like they would pop out of her head. I shoved him at the shoulder;<br>"Loki, behave. Please." He changed back instantly.  
>"What?" He looked at me with a mischievous grin and I couldn't help but to smile back;<br>"Leave the poor girl alone," I turned to Meghan; "Meghan, this is Loki of Asgard, Loki, this is my agent Meghan."  
>"Nice to meet you." Loki greeted. Quinn snarled from the couch and I turned my head and looked hard at him; "Do you want to continue our little discussion?"<br>He shook his head; "No, I want the truth, and I want to know what to tell the other guys, and Jax."  
>"Jax? Who's Jax?" Loki chimed in.<br>"He was my brothers best friend."  
>"Ah. The blonde one?"<br>"Yeah, him.' I turned back to Quinn; 'Well, do you want the long version or the short one?" He sighed; "The short one, I'm not sure if I can handle the long one."  
>I closed my eyes, took a long sip of the whiskey and slowly exhaled the air I had held in my lungs.<br>"I really don't know where to start Quinn." I pleaded. A hand landed on the lower parts of my back, I glanced up on Loki and rested my head on his shoulder.  
>"From the beginning is usually the best." Loki said in a low voice. We went over to the couch and sat down, his arm were around my shoulder, kind of protectively.<br>"Okay, here goes nothing. I first met Loki,' Loki wiggled his fingers at Quinn, I giggled and pulled his hand down into his lap again; 'in Charming when I was out on a Photo shoot. We talked, became friends, then his brother, Thor, came by to, I really don't know what he wanted but he was there. Anyway; Loki came to see me at the hospital after the clubhouse blew down and I got injured." Here both Pepper and Meghan drew in sharp breaths. "Gemma's met him at my place."

"Why hasn't she said anything?"  
>"Because she's not a rat." I snarled at him, he knew this and I was getting irritated, he wasn't my father or my brother so I didn't have to excuse myself to him.<br>"I think that what the lady is trying to say is that she will be in safe hands with me. I will not let any harm come to her." Loki chimed in.  
>"Yeah right, I'm guessing you're the reason she was a wreck not that long ago. I can see the difference in her." Okay, now Quinn was really getting on my last nerve.<br>"Quinn, you have no idea what you are talking about and you are getting way out of line here..." I didn't get any further until we heard thunder rolling in and Loki sighed; "He always know when to interrupt." I squeezed his hand as he got up to open the doors to the balcony.  
>Tony looked much happier now that the fight between me and Quinn had come to a halt and he gave me a refill that I happily accepted. By now Quinn was staring out the doors at Thor, whose landing had made the entire floor shake.<br>"No, this is just too much. I'm going back to the hotel and I'm taking the flight back to Charming tomorrow. You sort this with Jax yourself. I'll tell him that you met some friends' he snarled at the word 'and decided to stay longer in New York." Then he shook hands with Pepper and Tony and kissed Meghan on the cheek; "Thank you for your help Meghan, sorry I'm leaving like this." Before he went to the elevator and was gone.

I stared after him, I knew he was upset but to leave like this? What the hell. Not to mention how furious Jax would be when he got back without me. But that was a later trouble. I turned around and met Thor's open, smiling face; "Lady Hannah!" He exclaimed with his loud voice; "You look stunning."  
>"Thor, thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." It was impossible to resist this man.<br>"Hey Point Break! What brings you to town?" Tony came over to our little trio. Behind him I saw Pepper role her eyes, she turned to Meghan; "Come Meg, let's go, they are impossible to be around when they get started. Do you want to come too Hannah?" I knew it was a serious invite but I preferred men to women when it came to just hang out so I shook my head; "Thank you but I think I'll stay here."  
>"Suite yourself." She shrugged, hooked her arm through Meghan's and they walked over to the elevator. An arm fell around my shoulders and I looked up at Loki;<br>"I'm glad you stayed."  
>"Me too." I tilted my head and rested it on his shoulder, it had been such a long day.<br>"So brother, why are you here?"  
>"I was a bit alarmed when Heimdall said that he saw you here with Stark considering the last time." He coughed discreetly. Both of the other men looked embarrassed at everything but each other.<br>"Last time?" I asked.  
>"The battle of New York darling." Loki smiled; "My little tantrum."<br>"Oh."


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey all, since I am pms:ing really hard and being home alone on a saturday night I decided to treat you with both chapter 14 and 15 :)  
><strong>**Show me some love sugars!**

**Love D.**

* * *

><p>A loud bang on the door announced the enter of a tall blonde guy I recognized as Captain America, Meghan would never shut up about him, and a shorter dark haired man with glasses.<br>"Steve! Bruce! What the hell is going on?" Tony looked confused.  
>"We've got a message saying that the Avengers were gathering, I'm guessing Clint and Natasha got the same one. Why is he here?" The blonde said and pointed at Loki. By now I was feeling really uncomfortable. Even if I had met Thor before and spent an evening with Tony I was not ready for more people and I was getting a hard time breathing. At a distance I heard Tony say; "Hannah, are you all right?"<br>"I can't breathe." I felt my knees giving in and gripped the first thing that my shaking hands could find, which was Loki's shirt. Strong arms hoisted me in the air and I was lowered onto a couch.  
>From very far away I heard voices;<br>"What's wrong with her?"  
>"I don't know, Banner, could you take a look?"<br>"You know I'm not that kind of doc, right?" I heard an unfamiliar voice. I drew a breath and tried to open my eyes, the first thing I saw were Loki's concerned eyes hovering over me.  
>"I'm fine." I whispered. By the sound of my voice the faces of all the other men suddenly floated over me and it caused me to smile; "You should see yourselves, it looks funny." I giggled. They looked around and I saw them suddenly realize what I meant.<br>"What happened darling?" Tony asked.  
>"Have you never seen a panic attack?"<br>"Never from the passenger seat no. What's going on?" He looked concerned and I could see Loki frown.  
>"I just have a hard time dealing with new people and it has been a really, really long day so far."<br>"But it's just Steve and Bruce."  
>"I know, but everything with Quinn and all, my head is having a hard time keeping up. I just need some air."<br>"Come." Loki chimed in, pulled me to my feet and we walked out on the balcony. I leaned my head on his shoulder.  
>"This is nice." We were standing close to the edge, overlooking the New York skyline.<br>"It is." His tone were a bit shorter than normal.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing." He frowned.  
>"I don't buy that.' I turned the taller man around so he faced me; 'I can see right through you. Tell me what's wrong?"<br>"I just don't like the way Stark is looking at you."  
>"Are you jealous? Because you don't have to be. I promised that I would be at your side and that means only you, there is no one else."<br>He stared at me; "But I see that you feel for him too when you look at him." His face was like stone.  
>"Not the way I feel about you, he is just a friend. Are you really going to break this off after just returning to me?" By now my eyes filled up with tears; "You see this?" I showed him my fist, it was covered in thin scars. "That is from where I hit the mirror in my gym when you had been gone for two weeks. And this?" I showed him a red line on my forearm. "That is from where I threw <em>a book<em> through one of my windows on the back and cut myself trying to clean it up. _That _is what I feel for you. As if I would break if you disappeared." I felt my emotions storm through my body like an ocean during a hurricane. "I might not be Asgardian, or a superhero or anything special at all; but I am me and that sure as hell count just as high in my opinion. If you want some little blonde obeying your every wink, be my guest, but then you can just forget about me." I turned to walk away. Furious.

He grabbed my arm, pulled me back and gave me a long, hot kiss that made my knees almost give out. If his arms hadn't been around my waist I would have just been a puddle on the floor by now. I pulled free and tried to slap him, he caught my hand a few inches from his face and kissed me again.  
>"Would. You. Stop. Kissing. Me!" For every word I banged him on the chest with my fists. He just stood there and took it. Then he grabbed my arms and held me still; "No. That's just it. I don't want to stop. I don't never ever want to stop kissing you Hannah. Not now, not ever."<br>I just stared at him, slightly shocked.  
>"What?" I blurted.<br>"I want you Hannah, next to me. I know that you are no Asgardian or anything like it, but that doesn't mean that you are nothing. I am so sorry that I caused you such pain. If I had only known that I would be gone for so long, I would have taken you with me. All the time I was gone, you were on my mind. I was a wreck too." His appearance changed and in front of me stood not the Loki dressed up in a nice robe and brushed hair but a Loki with pain and anger in his eyes, barefoot, hair tangled and dressed in just a pair of pants and a shirt, dark circles under his eyes. "This is what I looked like when I was gone, nothing I wanted you to see. I was afraid that you, like everybody else, would despise me."  
>"I would never despise you Loki." I pulled him close to me and cried on his shoulder. This was what I had wanted to know. I had wanted to see how he had been when he was away, if he had suffered just as much, but even if I knew his mother had been murdered I had never imagined the strong, mischievous Loki look so damaged and angry. His head tilted downwards to rest against mine. I could feel him change back to what he looked before but I didn't care. I just wanted to be near him. Apparently someone felt that we had been away for too long, we were both startled by Thor's voice; "Brother, Lady Hannah, is everything all right?" The big man had snuck up to us.<br>"Everything is fine brother. We were just settling our differences." Loki intertwined his fingers with mine, kissed my knuckles and turned back to his brother; "Have you found out why we have gathered here?"  
>"No, not yet, but Lady Natasha and Friend Clint is here so I'll guess we will find out soon.' He turned to me; 'Lady Hannah, are you feeling better?"<br>"Yes I do, thank you so much Thor. I think we will be in in just a few minutes." He nodded and went back inside. Loki looked down at me; "Are we good?"  
>"We are more than good you stupid… God!" I smiled at him and he grinned back at me;<br>"So you've finally admitted it then?"  
>"I have known it from the start sweetie." I pulled his head down and kissed him again.<br>As we were to walk back inside I wiped my hand under my eyes; "I must look a mess, I know for a fact that it wasn't waterproof makeup."  
>"Yeah, it is a bit smudged." He agreed and chuckled. I tried to wipe it off the best I could, knowing that it was still a mess. But then I decided that I didn't care and we walked inside.<p>

Two new faces had showed up and Tony took upon himself to introduce them all. It was Captain America also named Steve Rogers, Hulk "Just call me Bruce, please." Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. They seemed a bit surprised at seeing Loki there, and even more surprised that he had me as company. I realized that this was probably the first time they met since they had been on opposite sides in the battle of New York. They all sat or stood in different places around the room, I found myself sitting next to Bruce and he shoot me some curious looks. Loki had walked over to Thor after making sure that I was all right in the sofa.  
>"You are allowed to ask." I said after I had caught Bruce staring at me for the third time in a couple of minutes. He blushed and looked down on the beer in his hand.<br>"I didn't mean to be rude. I was just curious because you don't seem like an Asgardian."  
>"Oh, I'm not, I'm just as human as you." Then I wanted to stab myself, after all, he was the Hulk but he just laughed; "Well, that is not a guarantee!" I grinned back at him and took a sip of my whiskey.<br>"I guess not, call it a slip of the tong. But yeah, I'm human."  
>"How did you two…?"<br>"Meet?" He nodded; "I was out doing a photo shoot, I'm a photographer, and we got to talk and it went on from there."  
>"Are you a couple?"<br>"Honestly? I don't know what we are, we just established contact again."  
>"We could hear that. Some intense contact."<br>I blushed deeply and he laughed at my expression; "we tried not to listen but it was kind of hard to avoid."  
>"Oh dear." I sighed and took a deep sip of my whiskey.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

All the conversations were interrupted by the entrance of a tall, black man with an eye patch.  
>"Good you are all here." He said.<br>"Director Fury, were you the one who called us here?" Steve asked.  
>"Yes it was. I need your help. There has been some disturbance over in California, we have seen some force moving there but we can't make out what it is. I need you all to go there and have a look."<br>"What do you need me for?" Loki asked with sparkling eyes.  
>"The pattern is similar to something we thought you could come up with, you could say that we need your expertise." Fury almost looked sick when he stated the last part, Loki just shone like the sun;<br>"You need my _help_?" He mocked.  
>"Yes we do, now shut up or I might regret my decision." At this statement I could see Tony grinning big.<br>"So where in Cali is this attack?" Steve asked.  
>"Charming." Fury stated, before he could continue I gasped and his direction turned towards me;<br>"Who the hell are you?" He said as if he hadn't noticed me before.  
>"Hannah Winston." I answered in a low voice, this man and his presence really scared me and my nerves were kind of damaged to begin with.<br>"That was just your name, why are you here."  
>"She is a friend." Tony quickly said when he saw the panic in my eyes and continued; "Weren't you from Charming, Hannah?"<br>"Yes I am." I whispered and turned to Fury, whose eye turned big when Loki had come to stand behind me with a hand on my shoulder; "What is going on in Charming? Is the people there in any danger?" My thoughts went to my family and the club.  
>"All right. I guess she could stay. And to answer your question; we don't know. You all are going there first thing tomorrow. We have already arranged transport."<br>I looked up at Loki; "What about my things at the hotel?" just as he was about to open his mouth to answer me, Fury filed in; "Where are you staying? I'll send someone to pick up your things."  
>"The Ritz-Carlton, Central Park. I have a friend staying in the room next to mine, someone might want to warn him."<br>"A _friend?_"  
>"Well, he is a friend of the family, we had a fight earlier and he went back to the hotel. He is taking the flight back home tomorrow."<br>"We'll arrange something." Fury picked up his cell and pushed speed-dial and walked of a bit.  
>The others began discussing internally what was going on. Natasha and Clint sat close and discussed something silently. I sat down on the couch again feeling a bit out of my element and dead beat tired. I folded my legs under me and rested my head on my arms that I had placed on the backrest, just listening to the small conversations that was going on around me.<p>

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I noticed was that I had been placed in a big bed with a blanket over me. The sun was beaming through the big windows. I stretched and yawned only to discover that I was no longer dressed in the dress from last night and that my necklace was gone. I quickly sat up and stared in panic around the unfamiliar room.  
>"Calm down Princess."<br>Loki. I turned my head towards the sound of his voice, at the same time noticing that my dress was folded over a chair and my luggage placed on the floor next to it.  
>"We decided not to wake you up when we noticed that you were sleeping." He smiled at me and continued; "The plane is leaving in two hours. The others have been up for some time but take your time." He came over to the bed and caressed my cheek before kissing my forehead and walking out the door. I stretched like a cat, wrapped the blanket around me and grabbed a bottle of water from the table and took some big mouthfuls of water before making my way into the luxurious in-suite bathroom for a shower.<br>Afterwards I felt much better and walked out to the others dressed in my normal pair of black, skintight jeans, combat boots and black t-shirt. My hair was hanging around my shoulders and I hadn't bothered with much make up, only some mascara.  
>They were all sitting around the room, but what shocked me the most were the sight of Quinn sitting next to Bruce with a big cup of coffee in his hands.<br>"Hannah." He said in a low voice and all the heads turned towards me. Loki came up close to me, blocking the view of me from the others. He rested his forehead against mine; "Are you all right with this Princess?"  
>"I think so. It is just so much to take in Loki."<br>"I know. Come, I think you need breakfast. You look pale."  
>"Just coffee. I'm not hungry."<br>He eyed me over and shook his head; "You are looking too skinny, you need food." He placed me in one of the armchairs by the window and soon came over with a plate filled with my favorite fruits and some soft, white bread with butter and honey. I grabbed a big strawberry and took a bite, it tasted like heaven. He smiled at my expression; "Good?"  
>"Mhm!" I took another one and quickly downed that one too; "Why is Quinn here?"<br>"Fury offered him to fly with us back to Cali."  
>"Oh." I didn't really know how to answer that so I kept eating my breakfast, feeling my powers return in my body. Eventually everyone stopped staring at me and Loki by the window and the conversations picked up again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was a really short one, I had almost forgotten! Maybe I'll throw in a new chapter later! ;)<br>****Love D.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Okay, so this is an "inbetweenchapterschapter" just to move the story along, bare with me, things will pick up the pace again soon :)**

**Love D.**

* * *

><p>Aboard the big private jet I dozed by the window in a big armchair when a big shadow fell over me, I looked up and saw Quinn; "May I sit down?"<br>I just gestured my acceptance so he sat down across the table from me.  
>"I want to apologize for the things I have said to you Hannah. It was not right of me to speak in such a way or to judge you."<br>"Don't think about it." I waved him off; "I know that it is a lot to take in. That is why I have kept it a secret up until now. But as soon as we land, I will talk to Jax myself and clear all this up."  
>"Sounds great."<br>Natasha's voice heard in the speakers; "Okay everybody, wheels down in 30. Get yourself ready." Quinn nodded to me and walked back to the place he had chosen as soon as we got on board. Loki came and sat down next to me, taking my hand; "Are you all right?" He kissed my knuckles.  
>"I am fine Loki, he just wanted to apologize. That's all." I smiled at him and leaned my head on his shoulder. Soon enough we had landed and everybody got into the big black SUV's SHIELD had arranged for us. <em>Great, how would the guys react when I rolled up in a cop car?<em> Thoughts were rolling through my head.

I got the driver to pull by my house so I could get rid of my bags and check the mail before we headed to the only hotel in town, where the others would stay. Quinn got out by my house and drove away on his bike to tell Jax that we were back again and that I would come by later. As we walked through the doors of my house I felt so relieved to be home again and sighed.  
>"What's wrong?" Loki asked.<br>"Nothing, just happy to be home, even if I know it will probably not last long."  
>He walked up to me and held out his arms, I fell into them and nestled my face against his shirt. His lips touched the top of my head; "Whatever happens, I will not go away again, I promise."<br>"Thank you." I broke of the hug; "I just need to change my clothes, give me a minute."  
>"Sure." He settled in an armchair and I walked into my bedroom. I quickly got out of the clothes I had been wearing for the trip, tied my hair into a ponytail and opened my closet-doors. I pulled on a pair of tight blue jeans, a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of sneakers. I walked back out to him just as the phone rang; "Hello?"<br>"H?" I recognized Chibs voice.  
>"Hey Uncle Chibs, what's up?"<br>"Could you meet me at Scoops? I'll text you the address."  
>"Sure, what's going on?"<br>"I don't want to take it over the phone, when can you be here?"  
>I checked my watch; "In ten minutes or so."<br>"Great, see you then."  
>"All right."<br>"Oh and Hannah?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Welcome home Lassie." I could hear the smile in his voice.  
>"Thank you Chibs." I smiled back before we hung up.<p>

"Trouble?" Loki looked up from the book he had been reading.  
>"I'm not sure. Are you coming with me?"<br>"That, I can do." He jumped to his feet and hand in hand we walked out to my beloved car and I drove us to the address Chibs had sent and parked across the street, behind a bunch of bikes.  
>"You ready to meet the family?" I gave Loki a nervous smile, knowing how overly protective Jax and the others could be.<br>"As ready as I'll ever be." He kissed me lightly on the lips before taking my hand when we crossed the street. I opened the door to the small ice cream shop and was met by Chucky behind the desk. He gave me a wide grin; "Hannah! Congratulations to the prizes!"  
>"Thanks Chucky, where are they?"<br>He pointed upstairs; "Up there, meeting. They will be down soon. Can I get you or your friend anything?" He shot a curious look at Loki. I just shook my head.  
>"Chibs said it was urgent so I'm not waiting for them to be done. Loki, I'll be right down. You.' I pointed at Chucky with a mocking grin; 'behave."<br>"I accept that." He said and poured some coffee in a mug and placed in front of the confused demi-god. I made my way upstairs and heard muffled voices from the room across the hall. I tapped the door lightly and in the small crack that opened I saw Tig's suspicious face, the expression changed when he saw that it was me and the door flew open.  
>"Hannah!" He threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly, sniffing me on the neck.<br>"Put me down you pervert!" I laughed and squirmed loose from his grip. Jax was seated by the head of the table and staring at me.  
>"What?" Then I saw Quinn looking rather guilty further down the table; 'What did you tell them?"<br>"What happened in New York."  
>"You ass. I told you I wanted to do it myself." I cussed at him, my anger coming back.<br>"Hannah, please, what really happened in New York? Quinn said something about playboys, men, drinking, and fighting. The hell has gotten into you?" Jax asked in a low voice. This was too much.  
>"I am not taking this discussion in front of the entire charter Jax. Just forget it."<br>"No, you _are_ telling me. Now." He used a tone that I knew I couldn't argue with but that didn't mean I wouldn't try.  
>"I am not an old lady, nor one of your precious crow eaters Jax, you really can't tell me what to do.' My voice was cold as ice and I could see the anger in his eyes. The rest of the men sat perfectly still and hardly breathed.<br>"Maybe not but you are family, you were born into this club and you are supposed to do as your told, not act like a five year old!" He raised his voice but I didn't flinch.  
>"Oh don't give me that bull crap, you are just scared that I am growing up, aren't you?"<br>"No, I am not. I am just trying to look after you and see to your best."  
>"Yeah right." I snarled.<br>"Enough!" He yelled and banged his hand in the table; "You tell me what the hell has gotten into you, and you do it right now!"  
>"Fine, just stop yelling.' I crossed my arms and gave Quinn a death stare, he actually looked like he shrunk in his seat; 'what did you tell them since this is the greeting I get?"<br>"Just that you went off with Mr. Stark, he came back alone and you showed up hours later with a stranger that you seemed to know very well."  
>I placed myself across the table from Jax, still standing since I knew no women were allowed to sit at the table.<br>"Well, that is a pretty good summary about what happened. What else do you want to know?" I glared across the table at the Samcro president.  
>"Who was it that you came back with? How do you know him? And from where?"<br>I sighed, knowing I would have to tell the truth.  
>"I came back with Loki, he is a friend I met a few months ago. He took some part in the breakdown I had before New York but, and Quinn doesn't know this since he had stormed away at the moment,' this caused Jax and Chibs to stare at Quinn, obviously he hadn't told them this part.<br>'We have settled our differences and Loki has promised not to do anything like it again. As to how we met and all that stuff, that is private and I surely won't tell any of you." I glanced around the table at the men. Most of them I had known since I was a kid but they had all heard about my shyness so they pretty much stared back at me in shock over the fact that I spoke in front of them in a tone only Jax and Chibs had heard me use before.  
>"All right then. I know when there is no use in argue with you to get you to say any more." Jax resigned, walked around the table and gave me a long hug. I could hear the sigh of relief going through the room.<br>"Let's go down stairs." Jax proclaimed, banged the gavel in the table and flung his arm around my shoulder. When he saw my big eyes he stopped dead in his tracks; "What's wrong H?"  
>"I just realized…" I trailed of and bit my lip.<br>"What?"  
>"Um. He is down stairs. He came back with me from New York along with some friends and followed me here."<br>"Oh. Well let's meet my sister's old man then."  
>"I'm not sure if we are a couple yet Jax. We haven't spoken about that yet."<br>"Well, let's meet your _friend_ then." He kept his arm around my shoulders a bit protectively as we walked down the stairs followed by the rest of the charter.  
>Loki was sitting in one of the booths with his back at the door. His eyes turned huge and then I saw the small frown come back at the sight of Jax's arm around my shoulders. I shook myself free and quickly went over to him. Jax came first, quickly followed by Chibs, the rest of them hovered in the background to see how this played out. Loki got to his feet and stood next to me;<br>"Jax, this is Loki, Loki this is Jax whom I told you about. And the other man is my uncle, Chibs."  
>Loki stretched out his hand and Jax gripped it carefully, measuring the other man with his eyes. In the corner of my eye I could see Loki do the same thing.<br>"Nice to finally meet you Jax, Hannah here had told me a lot about you."  
>"Oh yeah, funny, I have never heard of you until today." Jax frowned and stepped closer, with a low voice filled with ice he said; "But I do know that you were the one to cause her break down. If you ever hurt her like that again I will find you and kill you myself."<br>"Jax!" I snapped and stepped between the two men that was giving each other glares of death.  
>"I can assure you that it was never my intention to hurt her like that and I will make sure it never happens again." Loki snarled back over my head. At this time I hated my shortness seeing as they were both hardly noticing that I was there.<br>"Loki! Jax! Give it a rest will you! You two are my family. I want you to at least be civil around each other!" I snapped causing them both to look down on me. Chibs stepped in with a smile;  
>"Loki? I am Chibs. Nice to meet you."<br>Loki snapped his head from Jax and shook Chibs hand; "You too." The two of them began talking and I dragged Jax to the side and stared at him; "Why can't you behave? He is a good guy!"  
>"I don't like that he is older than you." He grumped.<br>"Oh stop it." I shoved him on the shoulder and smiled. He couldn't help but to smile back.  
>"You said he was family. And you are trying to convince me he is <em>not<em> your old man? Yeah right!' He mocked me; 'I'll try and behave, but I am sending Happy after him if he hurts you, you know that right?"  
>I bent over and kissed his cheek; "Yes I know."<p>

We walked back over to Chibs and Loki. I nestled myself in under his arm and soon the others came and said hello. I excused myself when my phone rang.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hannah? Where are you? We need you and Loki here now!" It was Steve and he seemed pretty irritated.  
>"Sure, I just went by to tell my family that I am home, we'll be there in five." I hung up and walked back to the others.<br>"Loki, we have to leave. Steve called." He saw the concerned look in my eyes and nodded.

"Who's Steve?" Tig asked.  
>"A friend from New York, he is over at the hotel and needed our help." I could see all the men's hands went to their guns.<br>"Not that kind of help guys. I'll call you later." I leant in and kissed Chibs on the cheek. He patted my back; "Aye, I'll come by later lassie."  
>We said good bye and walked over to the car and drove to the hotel where the others were waiting in the conference room.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey kids, sorry about the low update this week, been superbusy with work and too tired to sit by the computer when I got home :/ well, will be updating more freakwently during the weekend :) Hope you still like it!**

**Love D.**

"What's going on guys?" I asked as we walked into the room. They were all gathered around the big table that was covered with a map.  
>"We have found where the disturbance is coming from." Natasha pointed at the map; "Lodi. We us are going there to check it out but we need someone here to keep tabs on everything. You are good with computers right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Good. You are the one least trained for battle so we want you to stay here."<br>"Really? But I know this area like the back of my hand."  
>"Yeah we know sweetheart, but we can't risk it if it comes to a battle." Tony implied. I wasn't happy being left behind, but I guess they were right. I would just be in the way if it got to violent.<br>"Fine. I'll stay."  
>"Excellent. Is there anything you need?" Natasha asked.<br>"Yeah, I need access to the Wi-Fi, a big chocolate milkshake and my laptop." I counted up a few more things on my fingers and they were all fixed within fifteen minutes.  
>I placed myself at the head of the big table, logged into a program I had written myself that would make it easier for me to keep track on everyone. I handed out the earbuds; "If you keep these in, I will be able to see you all on my monitors and will have easier to guide you if anything happens. They are also connected to each other so you can communicate easier. And they respond even to whispers."<br>I saw Bruce leaning in on Tony; "Wow she is good. Where did you find her?"  
>"I bought one of her pictures." He smiled back seemingly impressed.<br>Then they all got ready to leave. Loki was the last one to leave the room. He came over to me and I leaned close to him; "Be careful, don't take any risks, we don't know what we are dealing with here."  
>"I promise my princess." He bent down, folded his arms around my waist and kissed me softly on the lips.<br>"You know we can hear you right? Are you coming or what?" We both heard Clint's irritated voice in our ears. Loki kissed my forehead and then went out to the others. I closed all the doors and locked them, telling the hotel staff to stay the hell away. Then I placed myself at my laptop, ready to deal with whatever came in my way.  
>"Hey Hannah?" I heard Tony's voice in my ear.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Put in the following code; stark66-alpha-yankee-B in your program, I think you'll like it."<br>"What is it?"  
>"A small modification I have done to my suit."<br>"If it is a nude of you, I don't care what mission we are on, I will kill you." I heard Loki snarl. I pressed enter and then saw what looked like the view from a car window.  
>"It is a small camera, allowing you to see everything I see as it happens."<br>"That is great Tony. Thank you!" I smiled. I could hear him chuckle and almost if he spoke to himself; "Nude picture. I have to remember that one."

"Oh my God." I heard Tony's voice mumble in my ear after he had glanced through the window; "Guys, we've got a problem."  
>"What can you see Man of Iron?" Thor's formal voice heard.<br>"It seems like we didn't extinct all the Chitauri's in New York."  
>"Oh fucking hell." Someone cursed.<br>"You could say that twice."  
>"Loki! Is this your doing?" Steve asked in an angry voice.<br>"I might have thought about world domination once, I am not as stupid that I would give it a second try. Not when someone has already dominated my world." Loki said. I blushed deeply.  
>"Stop flirting over the com-system, it's disgusting." Natasha cursed and continued; "So, how do we do this? Hannah, can you see how many they are in there?"<br>I focused on the screen in front of me; "Looks like ten."  
>"Ah, nothing hard then." Thor said and I could hear the grin in his voice.<br>"Okay guys, Hulk, Loki and Hawkeye on the back. Me, Steve and Thor from the front."  
>"What about me?" Tony chimed in.<br>"You'll go in from the sunroof." Natasha said in a 'do-as-your-told-voice'. They all agreed.  
>"Hannah?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"We are going to stay on radio silence until we are done. Just stay where you are, okay?"<br>"Yes mam." I said, not knowing how I would reply.

"Loki?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Be careful."  
>"I will Princess."<br>"Kids?' Hawkeyes voice bugged in; 'We can still hear you. Now shut up."

The rest of the afternoon I sat on needles, following what happened via Tony's camera and their earbuds. The sounds made me bite my nails and I paced around the room in big circles. It sounded violent and finally, after a high-pitched scream that I couldn't tell if it was human, Asgardian or Chiaturi, I took the earbud out and kept on pacing around.  
>Finally I heard a soft knock on the double doors and they were back. They all looked damaged but alive, my eyes looked for Loki and found him in the back of the group with a black eye and messy hair. I ran over to him and he held his arms open for me.<br>"I was so worried. I couldn't stand listening in and not knowing what was happening." I cried into his shirt. He bent down and kissed me sweetly on the lips.  
>"I wish I got a welcome like that." I heard Hawkeye mumble and then the sound of a fist hitting and a muffled; "Ouch." It was probably Natasha hitting him on the shoulder. Loki broke of and looked at me; "I promised I would never leave you again, didn't I?"<br>"I know, but I was scared anyway."  
>"But now I am home."<br>"And if you hadn't been, I would have killed you myself." I stared at him.  
>Thor chuckled and came over; "That is the best thing I have heard all day, Lady Hannah." He patted me on the shoulder a bit too hard, my knees almost gave out.<br>"Oh I am so sorry." He steadied me by the elbow and I just laughed, feeling a bit slap-happy that they were all home safe again. I could see that Bruce had changed his clothes and now neatly folded a pair of torn of pants and put them in his backpack.

"Shouldn't someone call Fury?" I asked.  
>"Oh, I already did that in the car. He actually gave us the night of before we have to fly back to New York." Steve said.<br>"Great!' I threw my hands together; 'Let's get over to my place and I will make you dinner!" I smiled at them.  
>"Where do you live then?"<br>"Just ten minutes away. Loki?' I turned to the green eyed demi-god.  
>"Yes?"<br>'Would you mind showing them the way?"  
>"Not at all Princess. Do you need any help with the food?"<br>I shook my head; "I don't think so. I'll see you all in a couple of hours." I kissed his cheek and said good bye to the others before I ran out to Nancy and drove away.


	19. Chapter 18

I had just fired up the grill and was preparing the steaks, playing Black Sabbath on a loud level on my stereo when I heard the cars pull up on my driveway. I had taken a quick shower and changed to a deep green maxi dress with a halter neck that bore much resemblance to my black one. My hair was up in a loose bun on the top of my head and I wore light makeup.  
>The door opened and I just glanced over my shoulder; "Hey Bruce, come in! Are the others coming?"<br>"Thank you Hannah. Yeah, they were just checking out your car."  
>"Yeah, Nancy's always been a real eye magnet."<br>"Nancy?" He sounded confused.  
>"The car. Would you like a beer?"<br>"Please." I handed one over to him and balanced two filled trays with different steaks and we went out on the patio. Soon enough the others came in, sniffing the air.  
>"I love the music, and the food smells amazing." Tony greeted me and kissed my cheek.<br>"Thanks Tony. Here, take a beer."  
>"Thank you." I handed beers out to everyone that wanted one and went into the kitchen. Loki followed me and as I was chopping up vegetables for the salad he folded his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I dropped the knife and turned around to let him kiss my lips instead.<br>"You look beautiful Princess." He mumbled against my lips and I smiled.  
>"Thank you, I thought you would like the colors." My jewelry was silver; a long necklace ending in a feather, small silver dots in my ears and my usual bracelets around my wrist.<br>"Very much." He kissed me deeper making my knees weak and my head spin. His lips trailed down my jawline and further down my neck, my arms were around his neck and my hands in his hair. Then I smelled the meat; "Fuck! The food! Hold that thought." I placed a finger on his lips and ran out to the grill.  
>"Five Superheroes that has just saved the world and none of you thought about turning the steaks over?" I grumped at them causing them all to laugh; "We did not know we were put on meat-watch, Lady Hannah. We knew that you would put us in deep trouble if you caught us poking them around." Thor said with a smile and I could swear that I heard some of the others chuckle even if they looked dead serious when I starred them down.<br>"Well then, could someone go and grab the salad from the kitchen? This is nearly done." Natasha and Clint came back with their arms filled with salad, beers, cutlery and other things we needed.

_He had been ordered by Jax to drive over and keep an eye on Hannah since there had been some trouble over in Lodi earlier that day and Jax thought maybe the Chinese were looking for retaliation on what had been going on lately. He stopped outside her house, staring at the two big, black, very official looking SUV's parked on her driveway. He shut the engine off and placed his helmet on the saddle. A high pitched scream sounded, followed by the deep laughter of a man. He drew his gun and rushed through the door and out the back.  
>"Hannah!" Then he stopped dead in his tracks and just stared. She was dancing around, barefoot, on the grass in the arms of a tall blonde man with huge muscles and her dress was flowing around her feet. All around the patio and on the grass were strangers, laughing, clapping their hands and then he saw the red headed girl bowing towards the guy with short blond hair and doing a parody on Hannah's dance moves. No one had noticed him yet. The blonde man tipped her over so she looked at them upside down, her mouth turned into an "Oh!" when she saw him in the shadows. She flipped back up and wriggled loose from her partner and ran over to him; "Uncle Chibs!" She kissed his cheek and when he looked at her he could see that she was much more relaxed and happy than he had ever seen her.<br>"Hey lassie, who are yer friends?" He glanced at them over her shoulder. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the only one he recognized; "Uncle Chibs, you've already met Loki." They shook hands and then she introduced him to the others as well. She placed him next to Tony on his favorite chair with a glass of Jameson in his hand and an ashtray close by.  
>She walked over to the blonde she had introduced as Thor and Loki;<br>"So, Lady Hannah, have you decided which one is a better dancer? Me or my brother?" Thor asked with a formal tone and a loud voice. She shook her head and looked up at him;  
>"I have not, Prince Thor, I must dance with your brother, the noble Loki, once more to make up my mind." She sounded like she was about to burst into laughter.<br>Chibs leaned towards Tony; "Why're they speaking like that?"  
>The other man chuckled; "Oh, Thor always sounds like that, I think she is just mocking him."<br>"Ah." They turned back towards the trio. Thor now had a small frown on his face;  
>"I accept this Lady Hannah. Please." He gestured towards the grass and she turned her full attention towards Loki. The dark haired man stepped down from the patio so their eyes came in the same height and bowed down low, giving her his hand; "Princess Hannah, may I have this dance?"<br>"You may." She placed her hand in his and softly stepped down beside him. Hand in hand they walked out into the middle of the grass and faced each other.  
>"I think we need some different music." Loki stated and snapped his fingers. The Black Sabbath that had been booming out of her stereo stopped and was instantly replaced by something he had never heard before. They all fell silent at the sight of the couple. <em>

_Loki placed one hand softly around her waist, the other took her hand and then they started waltzing around. Chibs gasped when they suddenly lifted a few feet up in the air. Loki spun her around and as she spun back she was no longer dressed in the green dress she had before but a dark green and silver, strapless princess dress. Loki himself wore a long coat made out of leather with green details. Her eyes were locked with Loki's and he almost felt like an intruder when he looked at them. With a glance over at Tony and the rest of the company he could see that he wasn't the only one that was shocked. They all stared at the dancing pair with open mouths.  
>Loki lifted her by the waist and spun them both around again. Afterwards he lowered her down slowly and held her close to his chest. They took a few more turns around the grass before slowly descending down and by the time their feet touched the grass they were both dressed in the same clothes as before. The man kissed her gently and then they turned and looked at Thor. She went over to the big man and placed a hand on his chest; "I am so sorry Thor, but I think your brother wins."<br>He stood silent and stared back and forth between the short girl in front of him and his brother standing just behind her.  
>Tony leaned closer to Chibs; "This is the first time I've actually seen Point Break speechless." He chuckled when Thor just stuttered; "But he cheated!"<br>"You were the one whom failed to specify the rules big brother." Loki smirked and took Hannah's hand. She looked over at Chibs with a big smile and stars in her eyes;  
>"Uncle Chibs, you can close your mouth now. You look like you have never seen me dance before."<br>"Not… Not like THAT!" He blurted. She just laughed, came over and hugged him. _


	20. Chapter 19

**Just a heads up; there will be mature content later on in this chapter.**

Chibs still had pretty huge eyes when I refilled his glass of Jameson so I decided it was time for dessert. Loki was seated amongst the deep cushions in the sofa, looking at me through half closed eyelids. I could see a small smile play in the corner of his mouth and he had never looked sexier. I smiled back at him and he patted beside him for me to come and sit. I just cocked my head and mouthed "one second."  
>"Anyone want's dessert? Or coffee? Bruce, could you help me?" I asked the calm man. He nodded and went inside to help me.<br>"How do you think my uncle is coping with all this?" I handed him a tray and loaded it with cups and spoons.  
>"Pretty well actually, but you should have seen his face when he saw how you danced with Loki. I swear, one word wrong and he would have shoot him at the spot."<br>"Yeah, he can be a bit overly protective. Thank god that Jax or any of the others were here to see it. They can be a bit possessive." I smirked and picked a big box of ice cream from the freezer.  
>"Oh, good they aren't here then. I wouldn't want to ruin your house by turning into the Hulk in your living room. He can be a bit uncontrollable at times." He looked shyly at me.<br>"Oh sweetie, I think you are doing a great job keeping him contained. Don't worry about him now. Here. Take this outside, I'll be right there." I loaded some more on the tray, kissed his cheek and waved at him to leave. He turned around again; "Are you coming back to New York with us?"  
>"Maybe, I have to talk with my family first, there is a lot going on around here at the moment, and see what Loki thinks." He nodded, walked away slowly and as he was outside I picked up my cell;<br>"Lyla?"  
>"Hannah! Welcome back! How are you?"<br>"I am great, I'm having some friends over that I want you to meet, are you free?"  
>"Sure, we just wrapped, I'll be there in fifteen!"<br>We hung up and I grabbed the thermos and went outside again.

"Lyla is coming over soon." I told Chibs.  
>"Who's Lyla?" Bruce asked.<br>"My sister-in-law, she was married to my older brother."  
>By the time I had served the coffee and ice cream to everybody my doorbell rang and I went to open. Lyla threw herself around my neck in a hug and I hugged her back. She was dressed in a pair of really low cut jeans and a short top, only covering her boobs and half her stomach.<br>"Come, Chibs is here as well."  
>"I saw his bike outside." We walked out on the patio and I introduced her to the others. She stared at Loki when she realized whom he was. Then I placed her beside Bruce and went to finally sit next to Loki. I folded my legs underneath me and leaned my head on his shoulder. He pulled me closer and held his arm around me while making small talk with Thor on his other side. Through half closed eyelids I looked over at the odd couple. Bruce hardly knew where to look when he spoke to my sister-in-law and Lyla looked happily confused over being paired with him.<p>

Chibs was talking to Clint and Natasha about guns and Tony and Steve were bickering across the table about something very un-important. I smiled, almost my entire family was gathered. Only the other guys was missing. I yawned and closed my eyes, taking in the surroundings with my other senses; I could feel Loki's scent, the smell of Chibs smokes, coffee, the flowers in my garden, I heard the muffled conversations and Lyla's soft laughter mixed in with the tinkle of spoons against plates. I felt Loki's strong arm around my shoulder, softly stroking my bare arm and remembered the dance we had shared earlier. Sure, Thor had been a great dancer but he really couldn't measure with Loki's dancing skills.  
>"Hannah? Are you sleeping?" His soft voice was in my ear. I shook my head;<br>"No, I am just enjoying the moment. This is life."  
>I could hear him chuckle and looked up at him under heavy eyelids, he nodded over towards Lyla and Bruce, they were now sitting close and Lyla was showing him something that needed for her to trace a pattern in his hand. Bruce still looked shocked and nervous but a small smile played on his mouth and reaching all the way up to his eyes.<br>"I should get going lassie, I'll see ye tomorrow." Chibs stood up and bent over to kiss my cheek; "Thank ye all for a great evening. I hope to see ye around soon again."

We all said good bye and after he had driven away, Natasha and Clint pulled Tony and Steve to their feet, the latter two looked like they had a bit too much to drink and took one of the cars back to the hotel. Bruce was too focused on Lyla and Thor looked like he would fall asleep on the spot.  
>"Thor? I have a sofa that is big enough for you to sleep in if you want to."<br>The big man nodded and stood up, stretching; "Thank you so much for your offer, I will be glad to take it. Good night Lady Hannah. Brother." He nodded and went inside.  
>"Lyla, we are going to go to bed, could you take Bruce back to the hotel when you leave? Take your time." I kissed her on the cheek, she nodded absentmindedly as Loki and I went hand in hand in to my bedroom where I closed the door behind us.<p>

I suddenly got very aware of my surroundings, through the walls we heard Thor snore on the couch and via the open window we could hear Lyla's soft laughter and Bruce's lower chuckle. Loki came closer to me and caressed my cheek; "You are nervous." He said in a low voice.  
>"Yes." I trembled under his touch.<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know. Because of you. Because I'm afraid to get hurt. Because my brain is fucked up?"<br>He smiled and bent down to kiss me gently on the lips.  
>"You don't have to be. Do you want to go to sleep?"<br>I shook my head; "Not yet, this evening has been too perfect, I don't want it to end."  
>"I have the same feeling." He wrinkled his eyebrows, suddenly pulled away and opened the closet where I kept my blankets. He pulled out my big, thick purple and white blanket, rolled it up and put it under his arm; "Come." He held me close to his side and we disappeared in a puff of green smoke.<p>

I opened my eyes and looked around, recognizing the planet where we had visited the dragons. But now the colors were different, the sun was gone, the sky shone bright with stars against a deep purple color. We were standing on a moss covered hillside, leaning down towards a big lake, filled with turquoise water and luminous fish. He pulled me closer to the water and spread the blanket out on the soft ground. In the distance, across the big lake, we could see the mountains we had flown over on our last visit, against the sky big shadows showed the dragon's circling the mountaintops.  
>"This is truly beautiful." I whispered. I kept my voice low, it seemed inappropriate to raise my voice even if we were all alone.<br>"As are you my princess. Come and dance with me." He stretched his hand towards me and I placed my palm on his. He held me even closer than before and we started to dance. I hardly paid any notice to my surroundings, all I could hear was the breeze around us and soft Asgardian music, all I could see was Loki's green eyes, looking into mine. He spun me around and I gasped, we had an audience in the shape of Minath and three other dragons. We danced over towards the dragons and then he ended it with a deep kiss. I blushed and my knees felt week when we turned towards the big creatures. Through the ground we were standing on I could feel their soft chuckle and the air was filled with the scent of dragons.

_"I can see that the two of you have found your way back, both to each other and too us."_ Minath's voice echoed inside us. Loki bowed down deep and I curtseyed just as deep, spreading the shirt of my dress out. "We have, Oh wise one. Although we weren't expecting visitors on this late night. I just wanted to show Princess Hannah the beauty of the lake."  
><em>"I could feel your presence as soon as you arrived. We just wanted to give both of you our blessing to stay for as long as you would like. Here by the lake you will have peace from all that might trouble you."<em> he looked directly at me when he said this, I felt worried but tried not to show it.  
>"Thank you Minath, as always, your words will be remembered." I said and bowed my head.<br>_"Stay for as long as you wish but remember your family little princess. Good bye for now."_ The dragons took off and Loki held on to me so that we wouldn't fall over from the wind that was whiskered up by their wings. With our fingers intertwined we walked back towards the blanket, the night was warm and once the wind from the dragons had settled, not even a breeze was felt. We sat down, side by side and he put his arms around my shoulder, pulling me closer.  
>"What do you think he meant by what he said, Loki?" I asked, still worried about what had been said to me.<br>"I don't know, only time will tell I guess." He sounded calm and reassuring so I decided not to let my worry spoil the moment.

I reached up and our fingers intertwined once more, his thumb caressing my knuckles. I tilted my head upwards and put my other hand against his cheek, he looked down at me with a small smile on his lips and bent down to kiss me. My stomach fluttered and I could hardly breathe. He leaned me backwards and soon I was on my back on the blanket, he was leaning on one arm, running his fingers through my hair with the other one. I ran my hands over his back and pulled him closer to me, his entire body was covering mine by now and I could feel him all over me through the thin fabric of the dress. He lifted his head; "Do you want this?"  
>All I could do was nod and whisper a faint "yes" before his lips once again searched for mine. He trailed the outlining of my jaw, down my neck and his hand took my ass in a steady grip. I pried of his coat to reveal the thin shirt he wore underneath. He sat up and pulled it over his head to show his thin but muscular torso. I gently caressed his chest and down his abs. He sat on his knees, one leg on either side of me and looked down on me, his dark hair hung around his face and I reached up to remove one strand of hair that was in his eyes. He caught my hand and kissed the palm before holding my hand against his chest and leaning down to kiss my lips.<br>"You are beautiful Hannah Winston." He whispered as he untied the knot behind my neck that held my dress in place. He helped me to my feet, bent down and slowly pulled the dress over my head. His hot breath was on my stomach and then his lips met mine.

Suddenly I felt very vulnerable, standing there dressed in only a pair of black silky underpants and a strapless bra. I folded my arms around my body, this was the first time he saw me practically without clothes and it made me really nervous. He came closer; "Hannah, are you all right?" He caressed my arms. "Not really. Loki. I have never…" I trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence. To be honest, I had never been this close to a man, my shyness had always been in the way of a serious relationship. I felt my eyes tear up with shame and turned my head away so that he wouldn't see.  
>"Princess, what is the matter? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked with a worried voice. Franticly I shook my head, my throat too tight to answer, so I took a deep breath, wiped a hand over my face to get rid of the tears and turned back to him; "No you are not, it is just that I have never been with a man before. And I guess what I am trying to say is that I am a bit nervous." I blurted out and blushed, and since I was almost naked, he could see my entire body blush. He made a noise I wasn't sure how to interpret so I lifted my head and looked at him to see that he had a small blush too. Obviously he hadn't been ready to hear that statement from me. Then he shocked me by putting a long cape around my shoulders that he just plucked out of thin air; "You should be totally comfortable before you do anything you regret." He helped me sit down on the blanket again and neatly folded the clothes beside us. Then he sat down, legs crossed next to me and looked me in the eyes. He took my hand and kissed the palm of it. I caressed his cheek and he tilted his head down in my hand. I gathered my thoughts, sat up on my knees and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.<br>"I trust you." I mumbled against his face. His reply to this was to lift me into his lap and burying his fingers in my hair. I placed my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck to kiss him deeper. He laid me down on the blanket again but this time he stayed on top of me, his hands running all over my body, it felt like small electrical shocks everywhere he touched me. I ran my hands over his back and when his lips trailed the lining of my bra I felt like I was on fire. He raised his head for a second; "Is this okay?" His hand was around my back at the hatches that kept the bra in place. I nodded, he unbuckled it and pulled it away. I could feel my boobs flow freely in the cool air and my nipples harden. He lowered his head and nibbled on one of them and chuckled when I gasped. It was a totally new feeling. The rest went on in a blur. I knew what was happening but it felt like an out-of-body experience.

_He looked down at her, she was laying there, closed eyes and a smile on her lips as his hand continued to examine her exposed breast. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Her hands were in his hair and the steady grip told him that she had made up her mind about giving her body to him. He caressed her flat stomach and trailed the lining of her thin underwear, feeling the heat from her body radiate against his cooler touch. Her skin was filled with goose bumps from where he had touched her. She touched his stomach and found her way to the button of his pants, she unbuttoned them and he quickly got up and pulled both them and his underwear down. Her eyes turned big at the sight of his naked being but then she just wiggled a finger, motioning for him to come back to her again. He placed himself next to her, leaning his head in his hand, trailing up and down her body with just one finger. She shivered underneath him and raised a hand that stopped in the middle of the air, as if she was unsure about what to do with it. Her eyes looked down on his erected member and a blush crept up her cheeks before she let her hand slowly fold around it. She caressed him slowly, moving her hand up and down in a way he had never experienced before and it felt like he was about to explode any minute. He touched her inner thigh and gently drew small circles on her skin up towards her panties. Through the fabric he could see how wet she was. All he wanted to do was to rip them off, separate her legs and make her scream out his name for the world to hear, but he kept himself restrained and just fingered on top of them. He kissed her lips and felt her nod, lift her hand from him and slowly pull them down herself. He put one hand on her, his fingers trailing down and feeling the moist. _

I hardly knew what to do with my hands but then he grabbed my wrists with one hand, holding them over my head and separating my thighs with his knees. I folded my legs around his waist and tilted my head backwards. As the waves of heat rolled in inside me I shook my head; "Oh Loki! Yes!" I heard him grunt; "Hannah, I love you so much." Before my world exploded.


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey kids, here come's a long one :) **

I woke up hours later, freezing in the cold breeze, memories from the night slowly returning. A warm hand rested on my stomach and its owner was snoring softly beside me. I made myself free, raising up, my body feeling a bit soar. I walked down to the lake, now the fishes were all gone and waded out until it reached my waist, then I dived in, the cool water surrounding my entire being. I swam a bit away and then headed back, just to see Loki stand up and stretch out his arms towards the sky and yawn. He looked around and I waved at him from the middle of the lake before I swam back towards the shore and got up, twisting my hair to get all the water out. Loki walked over to me and took me in his arms; "Oh your skin is so cool, are you freezing?"  
>"No, I feel fine." I kissed him deeply on the lips, no longer shy about my naked appearance.<br>We laid down on the blanket again and watched the sun rise. Then it hit me;  
>"Oh my god, wont the others wonder where we are?" I was thinking about Lyla, the kids, Jax and all the others.<br>"Don't worry, I spoke with Minath when you were sleeping, he assured me that when we get back, no time will have passed." He reassured me and continued; "But if you want to, we can go back. I can always get us here again."  
>"Yes please." We got up, dressed and before I knew it we were back in my bedroom. I checked the watch on my nightstand and it was early the next morning.<br>"I just need a moment." I excused myself, ran into the bathroom and locked the door to take care of an urgent matter. Afterwards I peaked my head out, Loki was sitting on the bed, flipping through a book. "I'm just gonna take a shower." He lifted his head up and gave me a long look, I cocked one eyebrow and left the door slightly open. As I stepped into the shower, that was just as big and luxurious as the bathtub easily fitting almost three people, I heard him come in and close the door behind him; "Maybe I need a shower too." I smiled as I felt his arms fold around me from behind and his lips pressed to my neck.

Afterwards we got out, I dressed in a soft white tee-shirt and a pair of faded, skintight black jeans and Loki pulled on the same pair of pants as the day before but a new long-sleeved shirt.  
>Thor was still snoring away on the couch and as I went outside I waved for Loki to follow me; in my big couch on the patio, Bruce was sitting up, seemingly sleeping with Lyla next to him, she was curled up like a cat with her head in his lap, wrapped in a blanket. We just smiled at them and went back inside to the kitchen. We spent the morning cleaning up and soon enough the rest of them woke up. Since I loved to cook I had a fresh batch of buns in the oven and coffee in the machine.<br>"It smells wonderful Lady Hannah." Thor said and yawned big.  
>"Thank you Thor, here." I handed him the biggest cup I had filled with coffee. I turned my head and looked at the blushing couple that came through the door; "Good morning darlings. Breakfast?"<br>"Thank you Hannah, but I have to go home to the kids, the sitter has called me three times already asking where I am." Lyla kissed me on the cheek, gave Bruce a long look and then was out the door like a whirlwind. The four of us ate in silence before Bruce and Thor excused themselves and drove back to the hotel. It was decided that Loki and I would call when we had decided to come to New York again. The day flew by and soon enough I felt how my eyelids were slipping.  
>"I need some sleep Loki, I know you don't but I am really tired."<br>"Go to bed Hannah, I will be here when you wake up again. Sleep tight." He kissed me on the cheek and I went into the bedroom and fell face first on the bed, I only stopped to pull of my jeans.

Somewhere in my dream I heard a bell ring and I couldn't find it.  
>"Hannah are you awake? Your phone is ringing, it's Jax." Loki shook me gently and handed me the phone. <em>It must be important since it is not on the burner<em> the thought ran through my head as I took it.  
>"Jax, it's three in the morning." I said in a sleepy voice. All I could hear was loud sobs and someone hysterically crying.<br>"Jax! Jax! What's going on? Where are you?" I almost screamed into the phone. Somewhere in the commotion I could make out the words Tara, house and dead.  
>"Jax! I will be there as fast as I can! Stay there!" I hung up, threw myself off the bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and my sneakers.<br>"What's going on?" Loki asked.  
>"Something's wrong, I have to get to Jax." I ran out the door and he followed close to my heels, we jumped into Nancy and I backed out with shrieking tires. We pulled up just as the sheriffs lead a devastated Jax out in handcuffs from the house. I jumped over the car door and ran up to them.<br>"Jackson!" Someone tried to stop me but I heard a sheriff say; "Let her through, she's family." And the hand holding me back loosened its grip and I threw my arms around his neck.  
>"Jax, what happened?"<br>"She's dead Hannah, someone murdered Tara!" The big bad biker broke down in tears and sobbed hard at my shoulder, not caring who saw him.  
>"What? Why? Tara never had anything to do with club business!" I blurted. I might not have gotten along with the girl but she had been my best friend's old lady. His body shook in my arms and it felt like it had only been a second when one of the officers came forward with an excusing look;<br>"I'm so sorry but we have to take him away now." By now Jax looked totally numb and just followed with his head hanging down. I backed up on the curve when they drove away from the house, Loki came up and put his arm around me.  
>"Princess, I am so sorry." I leaned my head against his chest and my body started to tremble, my inside was a total mess. Tara, one of the kindest people I had met, had been murdered. What had happened? And what sort of bubble had I been living in? The next couple of days went by in a blur. Loki escorted me to the ceremony we held for Tara and then we went back home.<p>

My phone rang; "Hello?"  
>"Hannah? It's Gemma, Jax is out. We are over at Scoops if you want something."<br>"Oh that is great news! I will be over as soon as I can, okay? Oh and Gemma?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Tell him I love him."  
>"I will sweetheart." We hung up and I felt a big smile hit my face.<p>

"Good news?" Loki looked up from the book he was reading.  
>"Yeah, Jax just been released!" I smiled even wider.<br>"That's wonderful, do you want to go and see him?"  
>"If you don't mind."<br>He put the book down; "Not if it will make you happy Princess." He took my hand and we walked out to the car and I drove us down town. I parked across the street as always, saw Jax with the boys and ran over to him. He opened his arms and gave me a long hug; "Hey darlin'." He kissed the top of my head but when he lifted his head I could feel him tense up; "What's wrong Jax?" I turned and looked in the same direction, my jaw almost dropped when I saw Gemma talk to Wendy, Jax's ex-wife and Able's mother.  
>"Do you want me to handle this?" I asked, even if she had been a junkie, Wendy and I had gotten along pretty well. His hand squeezed my shoulder; "Nah, I'll talk to her." He let go and walked away.<br>"This. Is not good." Chibs said in a low voice.  
>"You never know. She could've changed." I said, then followed up with; "How is he holding up Uncle Chibs?" The older man shook his head; "I'm not sure lassie. Only time will tell." He ruffled my hair and turned to Loki; "Thank you for looking after her. She is precious to us." My dark haired man bowed his head slightly; "It is my pleasure, she is precious to me too."<p>

Jax came back to us. "What happened?" Tig asked.  
>"She will help with the boys. Now church." He turned to me; "Thank you for coming by Hannah, I'll call you later, okay?"<br>"Sure, remember that I love you Jackson." I caressed his cheek and saw a small light in his eyes when he chuckled; "Only you and ma are still calling me that. I love you too little one." He kissed my forehead and then all the men walked inside and I and Loki were left standing in the sunshine on the sidewalk. Just as we got into the car the phone rang.  
>"Could you take that?" I gave it to him as I fired up the engine.<br>"Hello? We are just down town. We will be there soon. Bye." He snapped it shut.  
>"Who was it?"<br>"Banner. They want to meet us before they go back to New York."  
>"Sure." I turned the car around and drove to the hotel. Somehow the rest of them had put up with going back to New York and stayed around Charming even if it had been almost a week since they had killed the Chitauri hive.<p>

We pulled up in front of the hotel, the rest of them were carrying the bags out to the big black SUV's parked in the front.  
>"Hey darling." Tony kissed my cheek.<br>"Hey Tony, are you finally going back to NY?"  
>"Yeah, Pepper is furious that I haven't returned sooner and is threatening to fly out here just to bring me back herself." I laughed;<br>"Well, you shouldn't take too easily on that threat, she would probably do it."  
>He chuckled; "I am starting to think that too."<br>"Are the others going with you?"  
>"Yes, but I think Thor said something about going home instead, and my jet might be awesome, just like me, but it can't really fly to another realm. Yet." His eyes got a bit distant and I could see the wheels turn in his head.<br>"Oh give it a rest Tony. I don't think Heimdall would be so happy if you tried to land a plane in Asgard. He might be offended."  
>"I think you are right." He shrugged and lifted the bags into the closest SUV and closed the trunk just as Natasha and Bruce came out the door carrying more bags. I rushed forward and helped them out. Loki had pulled Thor to the side and the brothers looked like they were having some serious discussion and no one wanted to interfere. I gave Bruce a big hug and shook hands with Clint and Natasha; "You guys don't be strangers now, I have never had such a good time as when you were over at my house." I tried to hold it together but then I threw myself around the neck of both of them and hugged them tight.<br>"We promise Hannah. That goes for you too though."  
>"Yeah I know." I kissed Clint and Bruce on their cheeks and they started to climb into the cars. Only Tony was left outside the car. We just stared at each other and then I broke into a big smile and pulled him into a hug; "Come here." He tensed up at first but then hugged me back. As we broke it off I gave him a long kiss on the cheek, filled with emotions and the man actually blushed! He stared at me and mumbled; "Loki is one lucky man. Promise to give me a call if it doesn't work out, okay?" I giggled like a little girl and he blushed deeper; "I promise. But don't count on in. Good bye Tony."<br>I closed the door behind him and the cars rolled away.

I walked over to Thor and Loki and looked up at the tall men. "Now it's just you left Thor."  
>"I know Lady Hannah, but I will be leaving you too. I have to go home and take care of some business. I can imagine that our father is not very happy with neither of us at the moment for being away so long." He bowed down and kissed my hand. I pulled his face towards me and kissed him on the cheek; "Good bye Thor and thank you for the dance, it was lovely."<br>"As are you Lady Hannah, I look forward to seeing you again soon." He said good bye to Loki and stepped away looking up into the sky; "Heimdall! When you are ready!" He was devoured by the rainbow and soon it was all gone and the place seemed just a little bit emptier than it had before. "So what were you two discussing? It looked serious." I took Loki's hand as we walked back towards Nancy. "Oh just some family things. I told him that I was staying here with you for as long as you wanted me and that if they wanted me they would have to send a messenger." He kissed my knuckles and put his arm around me when I drove the car towards my house, into the sunset.


	22. Chapter 21

**Okay kids, this is where it gets complicated, there will be spoilers of the final episodes of Sons of Anarchy in here so if you haven't seen it, you have been warned. Also, I know the time doesn't compleately add up but it's my AU, I do what ever I want with it ;) **

**I can assure you that we are nowhere near done yet :)**

**Much Love and have a happy valentines day 3**

**D.**

**Ps. there might be another chapter up later this evening!**

* * *

><p>The next couple of days I hardly saw any of the members from the club. But I heard more. Gemma was taking care of the kids and she said the guys were out on a revenge-spree, getting back to everyone involved in Tara's murder.<p>

The morning that would change my life forever we were lying in bed, having a really lazy day, just enjoying each other and the fact that we had nothing that would drag us out of bed. I was laying with my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. His hand was in my hair, combing it through with his fingers.  
>"Hannah?"<br>"Mhm?"  
>"Your phone is ringing."<br>"Damn. Give it to me." Loki stretched out an arm and fumbled on the nightstand before he found it and handed it to me. It was a number I didn't recognize;  
>"This is Hannah."<br>""Miss Winston? This is District Attorney Patterson."  
>"Yeah, I know who you are. What can I do for you?" My tone was cold, even if I was earning straight money, I was still related to the outlaw and didn't have much faith in the police, and especially not when they called my private phone on a Sunday.<br>"I am afraid that there has been an accident and I need you to come down to the office."  
>"Is Jax and the boy's all right?"<br>"Yes they are, it is about Gemma."  
>"What happened?"<br>"I don't want to take this over the phone. Could you meet me at my office in half an hour?"  
>I glanced at the watch on the nightstand; "Sure." We hung up and I handed the phone over to Loki with a wrinkled brow.<br>"Something wrong princess?" He stroke my cheek.  
>"I don't know. I have to go to the sheriff's office, the DA said that Gemma had been involved in an accident and wants to meet me in half an hour."<br>"Do you want me to come?"  
>"Yes please, I have a really bad feeling about this."<p>

We got up, I tied up my hair in a loose bun and pulled on a black button-down shirt with rolled up sleeves, a pair of skintight jeans and a pair of flat ballerinas. Loki dressed in a black shirt and dark pants as usual. As we got outside I put on a pair of big black sunglasses and drove in silence, my stomach was fluttering and I had a really bad feeling about what was to come. We stepped inside the dark hallway and was immediately greeted by the DA.  
>"Miss Winston I presume? I am DA Patterson. Thank you for coming in so fast." I shook hands with the dark woman, I saw her glancing up on Loki that was hovering in the background. We walked into her office and when he walked with me inside she protested; "This is just for family Miss Winston."<br>"Well, he is my boyfriend, anything you have to say to me, you can say to him."  
>At this statement he raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird look, we hadn't really put any labels on our relationship but it was the best I could come up with at this short notice. The DA motioned for us to take a seat across from her at the desk and when we sat down I could feel my hands tremble. It must have been visible because Loki intertwined his fingers with mine and placed our hands in his lap. I took a deep breath and turned to the other woman; "So why are you calling me and not Jax? I'm just her god-daughter."<br>"We have failed to reach Mr. Teller and you have been listed as her next of kin, which was why we called you."  
>"But what has happened?" The woman leaned on her elbows and gave me a long look; "I am afraid that Mrs. Teller is dead. We found her and a Mr. Wayne Unser murdered last night."<br>I was unable to respond. My whole world shattered, the woman that had helped raise me after Mary had abandoned us, and she had been like a second mother. Gemma had been the one to have the birds-and-bees-talk with me, to give me my first gun and the one to pick me up whenever my mind went into its darkest place.  
>"Miss Winston, are you all right?" The DA stared at me.<br>"Murdered? By whom?" I whispered, unable to process the fact.  
>"We are not sure yet, but we are looking into it. And it is the utter most importance that we get in contact with Jackson Teller. Do you know where he might be?"<br>I just shook my head; "No, I haven't seen him since he got out of county. Why would someone murder Gemma? And Wayne? It doesn't make sense." My eyes filled with tears; what the hell was going on here?  
>"We think they might have known something about Tara's murder."<br>"But that was the Chinese."  
>"The man Mrs. Teller pointed out wasn't even in the state the day of her murder. But I really can't discuss this with you. Do you or do you not know where Jackson is?"<br>I heard her voice from afar. I knew what she was trying to tell me but my mind couldn't get the thoughts together. I felt Loki stand up beside me and pulling me to my feet.  
>"Mam, can't you see that she is in shock? Please, if you have any more questions for her, do call us but now I need to take her home with me." He put a protecting arm around my shoulders and walked us out of her office. I saw my surroundings as a blur but he managed to steer me outside and left the car on the parking lot. As we turned the corner he pulled me close and then we were home again.<p>

In the living room he kneeled in front of me; "Hannah? Can you hear me? Please say something." He pleaded as he looked up at me. I stared blankly at him, my tongue felt swollen and I wasn't able to get the words out. He stood up and led me to the bed where he tucked me in under the covers and sat by my side, stroking my hair.

_He knew what shock looked like but it was scary to see the girl that he loved act like a zombie and not responding. The shock must have hit her hard. He knew she had been close to the other woman. He had met this Gemma a few times before, just a few days ago actually and he knew she had been keeping secrets. He tucked Hannah in bed and kissed her forehead. She just stared at the ceiling, hardly even blinking. He didn't know what to do so he picked up her phone and flickered through the numbers until he reached the one labeled Jax. He tried to call it but no one picked up. He then tried Chibs but no one answered there either. At the bottom he found the number to the skinny girl, Lyla and called her.  
>"Hannah? I really can't talk, we are in the middle of a shoot."<br>"No it is Loki. Do you know where Jackson is? I can't seem to reach him or the one named Chibs."  
>"Oh, hi Loki. No I don't, they were here a few hours ago but then they all drove off in some club business. Has something happened?" She sounded worried and stressed at the same time so he decided not to tell her what Hannah had found out.<br>"No there was just something I needed to ask them, but it can wait, I can hear that you are busy. I have Hannah call you later."  
>"Okay, bye." Before he had time to say anything she had hung up. He stared at the phone device in his hand, unable to decide what he would do now. A long painful scream came from the bedroom, his head snapped up and he rushed back inside. Hannah was sitting straight up, her eyes were black and she was crying like crazy. He threw himself down beside her on the bed and pulled her into his lap. She clung to his chest and cried so hard he felt like his heart would break and what really pained him was the fact that there was nothing he could do to sooth her pain. He felt really out of his true element here. The rest of the day he sat with her, eventually she fell asleep, curled up in his lap like a cat. He rested his head on the headboard and tried to get some sleep as well. All through the night she woke up at different intervals, she cried, and was unreachable for any contact. Then her phone rang. She sat straight up in bed and stretched out her hand for it, he gave her the phone and kept a close look at her face when she answered; "Hello? Jackson?"<em>

"Hannah? It's Chibs. Are ye home?" He sounded serious._  
><em>"Yeah, why?" _  
><em>"I am outside, could you come and let me in?" _  
><em>"Sure, one second." I hang up.

Loki stared at me; "Hannah? How are you feeling?"  
>"Empty. Could you go and get the door. Chibs is here. I'll be right out." I stood up, my body felt soar as hell, and staggered into the bathroom where I threw some water on my puffy face and pulled on a clean t-shirt. When I got out into the hallway I saw Chibs sitting in one of my armchairs and Loki leaned casually against a pillar. The atmosphere was so thick that you could almost carve through it with a knife.<br>"Hey Uncle Chibs." I kissed his cheek and sat down. I didn't even try to smile, my inside felt empty and I was still a bit unaware about my surroundings. He gave me a long look and then I saw the tears in his eyes, tears of devastation, and my eyes fell to his kutte. On the right side it had said Vice President since Bobby had resigned from his position. Now there was a new patch. President.  
>"No. No no no no no!" I moaned and put my hands up over my mouth. As my eyes filled with tears I saw him rushing up and stepping over the table. His arms cradled me against his chest.<p>

_He cursed himself for wearing the kutte with the new patch, but he didn't know how he would tell her in any other way that Jax was no longer with them. Loki had informed him when he was let inside about the last twenty four hours. Her fists pounded on his chest as she kept moaning "no" and "Jackson". He didn't know what to do so he just ran his hands over her back and leaned his chin against the top of her head. He glanced up at Loki that was standing against the same pillar as before with a burning look on his face. Chibs reached into his back pocket with one arm and took out the envelope addressed to Hannah that Jax had given him before everything went down and handed it over to the other man. Loki opened it and eyed it through, still with that burning look and a frown on his face. _ _Chibs didn't know how much time had passed when she finally fell silent and straightened her back. Her face was very swollen and her eyes filled with tears and empty like a black pond in the middle of the forest. She cleared her throat; "What happened?"_  
><em>"We had to hold a Mayhem vote. He has been in some deep shit lately and because of that made some bad judgments'. It was unanimous." He said it in a voice without emotions, still uncertain about what they had done. Her hand flew up and slapped him hard across the face.<em>  
><em>"You bastard, he was your BROTHER! Your best friend! How could you?!" She yelled at him. <em>  
><em>"He escaped. He took JT's bike and drove off."<em>  
><em>"So he's alive? Where is he?" He saw a faint light turn on in her eyes and hated himself for killing it again; "The last thing we heard was that he had driven right into the front of a semi." He didn't get any further before she turned white as a ghost and fainted. Just before she hit her head in the coffee table he managed to catch her. He held her in his arms like he had when she was a little child and cried into her hair. Letting all the emotions go that he had kept bottled in the past few days.<em>  
><em>Then he lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom, placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead, folding her hands across her chest. He took a long look at her, etching her features in his mind before stepping out in the hallway to the tall dark haired man she had taken into her life. <em>  
><em>"Ye have read the letter, aye?"<em>  
><em>"Yes." <em>  
><em>"I don't know what is in there, but once she recovers I suggest ye get her as far away from Charming as possible. There is nothin' left for her here."<em>  
><em>"You are still here."<em>  
><em>"Aye. But I am afraid that she might not want to see me anymore after what has just happened. I can see the love she feels for ye, I saw what she looked like when ye two danced and when she defended ye in front of the entire charter. Don't hurt her. I am not sure how much more she can take."<em>  
><em>"Mr. Chibs. I will never hurt her. I love her."<em>  
><em>He patted the other man on the shoulder; "Aye, I have seen that too lad. And could ye do me one last favor?"<em>  
><em>"Anything."<em>  
><em>"When she is ready, tell her I loved her, she is like a daughter too me, aye?"<em>  
><em>"That I will."<em> _They shook hands and he took one last look through the bedroom door and then went out to what remained of Samcro and drove off._

_Loki grabbed a glass of cold water, the letter and walked into the bedroom again. Hannah was laying like a dead with her hands on her chest. He could see that she breathed and the color was slowly returning to her cheeks. He placed the glass on the nightstand and rested the envelope against it before going outside.  
>"Heimdall, I need you. Quickly." He said to the sky. The bridge to Asgard opened and pulled him through. The dark gatekeeper that saw all stood before him; "What can I do for you Prince Loki?"<br>"Don't close the gate, I can't stay. I need you to let Thor know that I need him in an urgent matter that can't wait."  
>"I can do that. But the girl is still sleeping if you want to give him the message yourself. And maybe something for your father?" Loki shook his head; "No, I can't stay. I don't want her to be alone when she wakes up. Please Heimdall, after this, I will not trouble you again." He couldn't believe that he was pleading to the gate keeper. After all, he was Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Asgard.<br>"As you wish my lord. I will give him your message. I can see the girl waking up. Do you wish to return?"  
>"I do. Thank you." He gave the other a slight nod and stepped through the portal once more. As the rainbow disappeared he saw Hannah stand before him, cradling the letter to her chest but with her chin high and her eyes burning.<br>"Princess." He opened his arms and she flew into them and he held her tight._

"Kiss me Loki. Hard. Make me forget everything. Show me that I am still alive."


	23. Chapter 22

_His lips met hers and she kissed him with a fever he had never felt from any woman before. He closed his arms around her and hoisted her in the air. She crossed his legs around his waist and ran her nails down his back. He knew that there was no reason to take it gently with her and he carried her inside to the couch. He pulled her t-shirt over her head, exposing her breasts, she answered by ripping off his shirt, sending buttons flying across the room. He bent down and nibbled a bit harder than usual on one of her stiff nipples and could hear her moan underneath him. He nibbled harder and she squirmed. He looked up at her and suddenly she opened her eyes and stared at him with a fire he hadn't seen before.  
>"Take me." She mumbled. He undid her jeans and pulled them down to her ankles just as the doorbell rang.<em>

"Fuck!" I groaned. My whole body felt like it was electrocuted. We tried to ignore it but it rang again followed by Thor's deep voice; "Loki! I know you are there. I got your message!" We sighed.  
>"Maybe I should get that before he breaks down my door." I sighed and pulled my t-shirt back on.<p>

"What's up Thor? Trying to knock down my door with your bare hands?" I opened up and let the big man pass me.  
>"Lady Hannah, I am so sorry to disturb you at this hour. But my brother made it clear that he wished to speak to me." He kissed my knuckles and I caressed his cheek.<br>"He is in the garden, I'll be right out with some coffee."  
>"Thank you." He walked through the living room and out the open doors. I sighed and went to put on the coffee machine before sticking my head out the door; "I'm taking a bath, it feels like I have slept in my clothes for too long. The coffee is on, don't let it burn. Oh and Thor?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Welcome back. You've been missed." I walked over and kissed his cheek, he gave me a shy look before pulling me into a quick hug.<br>On my way to the bathroom I grabbed my bottle of Jameson before closing the door and drawing a bath. I stripped the clothes of and sunk myself into the hot water and took a sip from the bottle. I stayed in there, alone, until it felt like I didn't have a bone left in my body from the hot water. Then I rinsed up, pulled a thin nightgown over my head and wrapped myself in a bathrobe. The men's voices floated through the window but they were too low to make out any words. Someone got up with a questioning grunt and I heard footsteps that stopped outside the bedroom.  
>"Lady Hannah, are you descent?"<br>"Not really, but come in Thor." I sat on the edge of the bed as he entered. He sat down next to me and the bed sunk so much that I almost fell into his lap. He chuckled and steadied me by the elbow.  
>"How are you holding up? Loki told me what has happened. You have my deepest sympathies Lady Hannah."<br>"I'm a wreck Thor. My world is upside down and I am not sure I want to live in it if it ever turns back again. My family is practically gone and there is nothing left for me here. I might just as well take the same way out as Jax, I mean what's the point?" I blubbered and felt the tears but behind my eyes again. My head sunk and I stared at my hands resting in my lap. As the first tear fell down my cheek I was cradled in a bear hug.  
>"You have my brother. And me. And Tony, Bruce, Natasha and Clint. We see you as family too. You gave us an opportunity to show that my brother wasn't the evil person he was made out to be. You gave us joy. You showed us fire, ice and storms all at once, but most of all you showed love."<br>I took a deep breath and looked up at him, he gave me a shy smile and wiped my tears away with a big thumb.  
>"Thank you Thor. I love you too." I tried to smile at him but I knew that it didn't reach my eyes.<br>"Come." He pulled me to my feet and threw me over his shoulder.  
>"AH! Thor! Put me down you big gorilla!" I hammered on his back and laughed as he carried me outside.<br>"Heimdall, when you are ready!" He yelled up towards the sky.  
>"What the hell Thor!" Then we were sucked upwards and my head was spinning like mad. Suddenly he put me down on a bronze floor. In front of me stood a tall man with a horned helmet and golden eyes; "Welcome to Asgard Lady Hannah. I am Heimdall."<br>I blushed under his sharp eyes and pulled the bathrobe closer around me, suddenly very aware that I was in my nightgown.  
>"Thank you." I whispered. He bowed his head in a gracious gesture and motioned for me to follow Thor.<br>"Where are we going?" I had to jog to keep up with him.  
>"Loki has a surprise for you."<br>"What? And you do know that I am dressed in a nightgown and my bathrobe right?"  
>"That will be taken care of."<br>I followed him over the big bridge just staring in awe on everything around me. It was so _beautiful_ and different from what I had ever seen before. And as the city bathed in sunlight it almost looked golden. He took me to a big palace and handed me of to some handmaids that immediately pulled me into some big chambers and tried to undress me.  
>"Excuse me! What do you think you are doing?" I almost hissed at the closest girl.<br>"We have orders to dress you properly enough to meet the king."  
>"Orders from whom? And what king?"<br>"From Prince Loki of course. King of the nine realms, Odin. Now please let us dress you." She pleaded and I gave in, stripped down into just my black silky underwear and stood there, hands crossed over my chest feeling very embarrassed. Another handmaid came out with a long flowing dress in an apple green and beige color and they quickly put it on me along with some very soft boots that went up almost to my knee. The dress was shorter in the front than in the back so it left my legs bare from the knees down and flowed out behind me when I moved. The top layer was green and the next one was beige. The boots were a tan color, flat and the shaft folded down once, just like in the pirate movies I had watched as a kid. They put my hair up in a loose bun on my head, leaving just a few strings flowing around my face.  
>"There. Almost done. Don't forget these." She handed me a small dagger, almost like the one I had at home and I slid it down my right boot. Then she handed me a pair of hanging earrings. They were made out of white gold and green stones, three of them that hung down towards my shoulders in a row. Then she placed a thin chain around my neck with a matching pendant.<br>"Now you can go meet the king and the Prince."  
>"Will you keep my clothes safe for me?"<br>"Until you need them." She bowed her head and opened the door. Outside I was met by Thor that was anxiously pacing back and forth in the hallway. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me and I blushed again.  
>"Stop staring at me Thor. It is just me." I stared at my feet.<br>"You look beautiful Hannah." He breathed.  
>"What, no title?" I mocked him and he chuckled when he offered me his arm.<br>"Come _Lady_ Hannah, my brother is waiting." He led me down a big hallway filled with pillars, we were walking a bit slower now but I still had to really try to keep up with his long steps.  
>"Thor where are we going?"<br>He stopped outside some big double doors; "Here."  
>"What's going on?"<br>"Loki wants to see you. Come." He pushed the doors open and allowed me to walk in first. It looked like someone's private chamber and from afar I could hear a wild discussion going on.  
>"No, this is not right Father. I will not accept this. Hannah is the one I want, the <em>ONLY<em> one."  
>"But this has been decided since you were just five years old."<br>"I don't care. If you don't accept this, I will leave Asgard forever."  
>I walked around the corner and saw Loki face to face with a tall, whitehaired man.<br>"Loki? What's going on?" They both jumped at the sound of my voice. I saw Loki light up and then he was standing before me, gently caressing my cheek; "You look lovely."  
>I blushed deeper than ever before and curtseyed lightly; "Thank you. Thor said you had a surprise for me?"<br>"Yes I do but I am afraid that it has to be postponed due to some… Inconveniences."  
>"Oh." He kissed my cheek and then turned around towards the older man.<br>"Father, this is Hannah Winston from planet Earth."  
>"The girl from Midgard, yes. You are truly bold to bring her here." The man said in a snarky voice that kind of pissed me off a bit. I raised my head high and stared at him. He gave me a hard look and then turned back to his son; "Why don't you take her back where you found her? She is not some lost puppy that needs to be taken care of. She is surely an adult, from Midgardian point of view at least, and not your responsibility." As he uttered the last words I just blurted;<br>"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are?" And snarled at him. He just stared back and forth between me and Loki as if he was shocked to be spoken to in that tone. Loki just raised his eyebrows and looked at me, I could see the grin he was trying to hide. The older man came and stood towering over me; "I. Am Odin, king of the nine realms and ruler here.' He put a finger in my chest; 'You. Are leaving. Now." That was when I lost it, all the shit that had been going on for the past few days just exploded and I pushed his hand away; "Don't you dare touch me again or so help me god I will cut that finger off you. I don't give a damn fuck about who you are, you can't be very royal talking to a woman in that way, no matter where she is from. And king? In my country we have a _president_, so you can be king all you want but you cannot decide where I am going or with whom. Good bye." I curtseyed again in a mockingly way and turned on my heal, over my shoulder I said in a loud voice; "Loki, I am going back home. You can come with me or you can stay."  
>Without looking I could sense that he was following me outside. Thor joined us and walked on my other side; "By the look on Lady Hannah's face I take it that something went wrong?"<br>"You could say that. I thought she would give father a heart attack. It was brilliant!" Loki clapped his hands like a little child and chuckled. I just snarled, still pissed off; "He should know better than to speak to a woman in that tone. Especially if she is already angry. Now, where are we going? This place is so huge I feel lost already." Both of the men stared at me, I had changed my tone from angry too happy between the two sentences.  
>Loki chuckled again and hooked his arm through mine; "We could always go to my quarters if you want to."<br>"I would love too! Thor, are you coming?" I turned to the big blonde.  
>"I would be delighted Lady Hannah." He smiled and Loki led us down another huge corridor and then pushed a couple of tall doors open. My jaw dropped; "THIS is your room? It's bigger than my house!" He actually looked embarrassed; "Yes, this is my room."<br>"And yet you still don't feel that my house is small?"  
>"It's not about the location, it is about the company." He said in a low voice causing me to blush deeply. We spent the rest of the afternoon on his balcony drinking wine and he and Thor entertained me with stories about when they grew up.<p> 


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! Here comes the next part, it's a short one so I might post another chapter later today :) As usual, I dont own anything Marvel/SoA, only Hannah and the rest of my brainghosts.**

**Love D.**

A knock sounded and then the door opened, through it walked three men and a dark haired, beautiful woman. "Thor! Is this where you are hiding, my friend?" One of the men said, grabbed Thor's goblet and downed the wine in one big gulp.  
>"Indeed it is, I thought that I would spend some time with my brother and his beloved." He gestured towards me and all the three men turned their heads and looked at me, the woman stared at Thor;<br>"So you are trying to tell me that you two' she made a gesture that involved both him and Loki; 'Now are able to get along like normal people?" Both of them looked a bit ashamed.  
>"We are, we have settled our differences and decided that it is better to work together. It was actually Lady Hannah that helped in this matter.' Then he turned to me; "Lady Hannah, please forgive my rudeness, this is Lady Sif and the Warriors Three; Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg. Everybody, this is Lady Hannah from Midgard."<br>"Oh, an Earthling, how exiting! Welcome to our noble city Lady Hannah!" The blonde one that looked like he came right out of a Robin Hood novel bowed deep and kissed my hand.  
>"I am Fandral." He introduced himself on the way up and grinned big at me. I glanced over at Loki that were having a frown on his face when he looked at the other man. He grabbed my hand and held it tight with a possessive look.<p>

"Nice to meet you Fandral." I gave him my girliest smile and he looked like he had seen the sun. I could sense that he was a real ladies' man. The other two introduced themselves as well and went inside to get more chairs and some goblets. When all were seated Loki asked; "So, why are you here?"  
>"We were looking for Thor, we thought we would go down to the practice course and take a few rounds." Sif said.<br>"But wine and good company works too!" Fandral expressed and gave me a huge smile. I could feel Loki's fingers tense up around mine and I stroke him on the arm with my other hand.  
>"Don't let me stop you. I would love to see you practice. If. You haven't had too much wine of course." I winked at them and they all laughed. I felt how I started to relax even if I was among people that I had never met before, I wasn't sure if it was the wine, the warm sun or the company.<br>"I never had too much to drink!" Thor stated. Sif smirked at him; "Oh, really? I do recall one time though...' She trailed of and gave him a meaningful look before adding; 'It is the only time I have seen you actually drop Mjölnir." His face turned redder than a tomato and everybody laughed at his expression.  
>"Okay, so once maybe. I will not speak about it." He stood up, took his goblet and motioned for us to follow. We all got to our feet, Loki grabbed the bottle; "This will get noisy and dusty. We are going to need this." As we walked down the hall he crooked his arm through mine and I rested my head on his shoulder, we walked behind the others, the big redheaded man, Volstagg laughed loud and shoved Hogun on the shoulder, causing the second man to stumble a bit. I smiled, they were acting like kids, or friends that had known each other for years.<p>

They resembled the guys from home so much I wanted to cry but I just bit my lip and sighed.  
>"What's the matter princess?" Loki looked down at me.<br>"I just remembered what I had lost. But I don't want to think about that now so where is this practice course?" I smiled at him and blinked the tears away before resting my head on his shoulder again.  
>"Just outside. It is a messy, dirty, noisy place that I mostly stay away from. On the contrary; Thor practically lives there." I giggled; "You are such a snob Loki. But I love you anyway." At this sentence he stopped dead in his tracks and spun me around to face him; "You do?"<br>Then I realized that this was the first time I had told him how I really felt. I looked up at him through my eyelashes and gave him a shy smile; "I do. I love you Loki." As he bent down and kissed me I could see that his eyes were filled with tears. His lips were soft against mine and I folded my arms around his neck.

"Are you two lovebirds coming or what?" We were startled by Sif's voice behind us and followed her outside. The practice grounds were just as dusty, noisy and messy as Loki had said but I loved it. This seemed much more fun than the little gym I had at home or the boxing ring at the club house. We leaned against the rail, Loki stood with his arm around my shoulders and we shared the bottle as we watched the others practice.  
>"My Lady Hannah.' It was the happy-go-lucky Fandral that approached us.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Do you wish to try something out?" He stretched his hand up towards me with a raised eyebrow. I gave him a curious look and tilted my head to the side, playing out all my girly-ness at him;<br>"Do you want to teach me how to fight? But what if I chip a nail?" His eyes turned huge and both me and Loki burst into laughter before I nodded; "All right, let's give it a try." I backed up so I could throw my leg over the railing when Loki grabbed my arm; "You can't fight like that. Take a spin." I spun around twice and when I stopped everybody was staring at me. I looked down and understood why. I was wearing a pair of black leather tights and a matching vest that left my arms bare. On my feet I wore a pair of boots like before only back. And my dagger was still there.  
>"Oh and you'll need this for your hair." He handed me a thin piece of sting that I used to tie my hair back.<br>"Thank you sweetie." I kissed his cheek and jumped over the rail in a smooth motion.

"So, what do you wish to teach me?" I said to the shocked Fandral. In the corner of my eye I saw the other placing themselves around Loki to watch. I heard Thor whisper to his brother; "Is this such a good idea?"  
>"Just wait and see brother." Loki chuckled and I smirked.<br>"Have you ever handed a sword Lady Hannah?"  
>"I prefer a knife or a dagger, much like this one." I reached down but felt another one by my hip so I pulled that one instead. It was slim, perfectly balanced and the handle fitted my palm perfectly; "They are better for close up fighting and there is no risk for me to cut myself. After all, I can be a bit clumsy sometimes." I shrugged, well, it was almost true.<br>"All right. Daggers it is, bit let's bind them, I do not wish to harm Prince Loki's beloved."  
>He gave me a rag that I tied around the blade and positioned himself in front of me and showed me how to stand.<br>"You want to have an even balance between both feet and not lean too much to either one, that makes it able to push you and then you will be defenseless." He went over a couple of positions and ways to use the dagger, some of them were actually new to me.  
>"Do you want to give it a try?" He asked and when I just nodded he placed himself in front of me.<br>"Fandral, remember that she is human, they are a bit weaker than us." Thor called and the blonde smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Can I get an AWW? ;)<strong>


	25. Chapter 24

He started to circle around me but I never took my eyes off him. After all, I had a bunch of "uncles" that had taught me a thing or two since I was old enough to walk. I followed his motions and bent my knees so I held a low position. With the quickness of a snake he attacked without a word. I stepped aside, blocked his knife arm and pried the weapon from his hand before shoving him away and standing there, holding both knives.  
>"Nice move, beginners luck." He chuckled.<br>"Try me." I said in a flat voice, totally rapt by the task at hand. I could see a little smirk creep up the corner of his mouth. All my senses were on high alert. He charged at me and I pretended to back away, as I did this I stumbled and in an instance he was close to me. I threw one of the daggers far away and slid under his arm and were suddenly behind him. He turned around but this time I stayed in my spot, put all my weight on the left leg and kicked him right on the chin with a force I knew would have sent a human being flying but he just stopped and shook his head.  
>Before he had time to attack again I hit him in the chest with the handle of the dagger, spun around him, grabbed his green cape, pulled him to the ground and put the knife to his exposed throat.<p>

"You're dead."  
>"Yes. That I am. Well done." He bowed his head and I let him go. I heard the others roar with laughter as I handed him my hand and helped him to his feet.<br>"Why did you throw the second knife away and not just use it to kill me?"  
>"I prefer one blade but I didn't want to give you a chance to reach it."<br>"Nice move. I have to remember that one." We walked over to them and I jumped over the rail, just too fall into Loki's awaiting arms. He smiled and kissed me gently on the cheek, we all walked over to some benches and sat down for some rest, sharing another bottle between us.

_Neither of the youngsters noticed him when he stood on his balcony a few levels above them. He looked down on them with a sad smile on his face._

_"Oh Frigga, what shall I do with our youngest? I wish you were still here to guide me with your wisdom. I was never able to make any sense of Loki. It was always you that talked sense into him and me when we fought. I see how this girl has touched him in a way I thought would be impossible and I am starting to doubt the betrothal we have planned for him. They will be angry of course but I can always wed the girl to some other youngster around her. I know that I have to let him go with her." He chuckled; "You would have loved her, the fire I saw in her was something special, she nearly gave me a heart attack. Very well. I know what I have to do. I miss you my sweet wife." He sighed deeply and went inside to call a servant to get Loki for him._

A young boy came forward with a respectful look on his face; "My Lord Loki, his highness Odin wishes to speak with you immediately. Alone." He added when I got up to follow Loki, he placed a soft kiss on my lips; "I will be right back princess."  
>"We will look after her Loki." Hogun said and added; "Maybe she wishes to kick Fandral's sweet behind again before you get back." They all roared with laughter when Loki nodded and followed the servant away.<br>I got a bit nervous being left alone with them even if Thor was still there. He must have sensed it; "Lady Hannah, do you wish to take a walk with me?" As I nodded in agreement he pulled me to my feet and hooked his arm through mine when we slowly strode away. We got to a beautiful garden filled with rosebushes.  
>"How are you holding up?" He asked in a low voice.<br>"I don't know Thor, I feel a bit lost to be honest. This day has been amazing but there is things everywhere to remind me of what I have loved and lost. Like these roses for instance; Gemma, my god-mother, loved roses. And your friends remind me so much of the club back home the way you act and speak to each other." My eyes filled with tears and angrily I stroke my hand across my face to get rid of them. We stopped underneath a lovely cherry tree and he stroke my tears away with his thumb; "It is all right to cry and be angry but if it feels too much for you, please let us know, don't keep it inside you."  
>"I won't, I promise. What do you think your father wanted Loki? I mean, they were quite upset with each other."<br>"I don't know. But it has been like this since we were children, it was always our mother that were the one to meddle between them. She would've liked you. For a human I mean." He winked at me and I giggled. He reminded me a bit about Jax and I took a deep breath to shake the feelings away. I put up a smile that was half fake, half real; "Should we go back to the others again? Wouldn't want them to get the wrong ideas about us." I winked.  
>"Then that is their problem, not ours. But I do believe that you are right. Here." He bent forward and stuck a delicate little branch of cherry blossoms behind my ear; "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl."<br>"Thank you Thor." I looked down and blushed at what he said. We walked back just as slowly, arm-in-arm and were met by a dusty, disappointed-looking trio and a laughing Sif;  
>"I <em>am<em> better that the three of you, even drunk, just live with it boys! Thor! There you are! I thought you had kidnapped the new girl when your brother weren't looking!"  
>"I would never want to cross Lady Hannah, she would just steal my cape!" He laughed and I pretended to hit him on the shoulder.<p>

After the little talk I had with Thor I sat down on a bench with the others. Suddenly I felt totally drained with energy. It was all gone and I could feel the black clouds roll in over my head again, slowly sinking me into sadness. I smiled on auto-pilot at what the others were joking and talking about, not really hearing them. It was a muffled sound as if I had cotton stuck in my ears.  
>I felt stuck in my head that was filled with memories, the letter Jax had left for me had turned my world upside down once again. It had clarified everything that had happened the last few weeks. I could see the written words on the inside of my eyelids as soon as I closed my eyes. In the envelope there had been a picture from my High School graduation, I had been standing between my brother and Jax, holding up my diploma and both of them looked really proud over me, it had been one of the best days of my life. After the graduation ceremony they had "kidnapped" me, we had skipped the after party and went for frozen yoghurt instead.<br>Lost in my memories I saw someone crouch in front of me and then felt strong arms around my body. I breathed in and the scent of Thor's leather clothes searched its way through my nostrils. I leaned into his chest and closed my eyes, images flashing before my eyes faster and faster; Gemma, Jax, dad, my brother, Chibs, Happy, Tig, Opie's kids, Able, Thomas, Tara and all the others, scenes and memories played like an old movie in my head.

_Sif shoved him at the shoulder; "Thor, what is wrong with the new girl?" He looked over at Hannah and saw her sitting with her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, shaking like a leaf in a storm. He knelt in front of her; "Lady Hannah? Hannah? How are you feeling?" He shook her gently, her arm felt like it was a piece of iron, stiff and hard. He put his hand under her chin and forced her head upwards; the eyes were pitch black and she didn't respond to any touch or words.  
>"What's wrong with her?" Fandral stood behind his shoulder.<br>"She has suffered great loss a few days ago. I think she has gone into shock."  
>"What could have triggered it? She seemed fine before."<br>"I have no idea. I will take her back to Loki's chambers, Hogun?' He turned towards his friend; 'Could you please go and fetch my brother?"  
>"Yes Thor. I will take him to you."<br>"My thanks." He gently put his arms around her and lifted her off the bench; "Lady Hannah, I will take you to my brother's rooms." He said, not knowing if she could hear him or not. He felt that she took a deep breath and then relaxed just a fraction of a bit in his arms, her head against his shoulder. _

_As he carried the small woman through the halls with Sif, Fandral and Volstagg trailing behind him, he could see heads turning as they passed the servants and guards. When they got to his brothers doors, he didn't bother to wait for the others but just put his shoulder against it and shoved it open. The rooms were empty and he walked directly over to the huge bed and lowered her down, removing the dagger from her boot and pulling a thick cover over her. Her eyes were still open and black but she followed his movement with her eyes as he stroke away a string of hair from her face.  
>The others had placed themselves at a round table in the far end of the room, waiting in silence. He walked over there, placed her dagger on the tabletop and sat down with a sigh.<br>"Would you care to tell us what is going on with the girl?" Volstagg asked in a low voice. All of them were a bit startled by the quick change Hannah had gone through. He sighed._

_"I am not certain that she want me to tell her story but a few days ago the woman that raised her was murdered and not two days after that, a man she saw as an older brother killed himself in an intentional accident." They gasped when he delivered the message with a low voice.  
>"That's horrible!" Sif blurted with a shocked expression. Just when he opened his mouth for a reply the doors flew open and Loki ran in and stopped by the bed. He gently sat down beside the seemingly sleeping girl and caressed her cheek. His friends felt a bit bothered being in the same room, it looked very intimate and private. Thor nodded at them to leave and went over to his brother, placing a big hand on the other mas shoulder.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I am not sure brother, she seemed fine when you left, we talked and watched the training pits then all of a sudden she was unreachable and unresponsive. I am so sorry."<br>"Mhm." Loki turned towards the girl in the bed again; "Princess, can you hear me? Sweetheart. Please say something."  
>They both saw the tiny sparkle in her eye and almost missed the words coming out of her mouth; "Don't call me that."<br>"Call you what, princess?"  
>"Sweetheart. Don't call me that. It is what <em>she _used to call me. The murderer."  
>She almost spat the word out when she tried to push herself into a sitting position. Both of the men stared at her; "What are you talking about Hannah?" Loki asked in a shocked voice.<br>"Gemma.' She spat the name out; 'She was the one that killed Tara. It was in the second page of Jax's letter, I found it on the living room floor, you must have dropped it." Her voice was very flat. Thor decided to back away to give them some space so he grabbed the goblet of wine and walked out on the balcony again. Low voices floated through the open doors.  
>A loud crash heard and at his foot a book landed. It had flown through one of the glass doors, he picked it up and carefully walked back inside. Hannah was laying on the bed again, her arms covered her head and she sobbed hard. His brother was sitting beside her, rubbing her back with a desperate look on his face.<br>"Is there anything I can do for you both?" Thor asked._  
><em>"Tell father that we won't be attending the dinner tonight, I will take her back home to Midgard again."<em>  
><em>"Let me know if you need my help brother." He stepped up beside them and awkwardly knelt beside the crying girl; "Lady Hannah, I have some things I need to attend, please let me know if there is anything at all you need." She nodded in her arms and he walked out the room, quietly closing the door behind him.<em>

_Loki looked down at the angry, frustrated, crying girl in his arms. She had thrown a book through one of his windows before she busted into tears. The last week he had learnt that once she was able to cry, it wouldn't take long until she calmed down again. It was the catatonic state she got into that scared the shit out of him. He did what he could to calm her down and when she started breathing more evenly he asked in a low voice; "Do you want to go home?" She just nodded in his arms.  
>"Wait here, I will be right back." He went over to the door, asked a servant to bring a horse to take them to Bifrost. Then he went back to the crying girl, wrapped her in one of his capes and walked her out to the hallway, she was leaning heavily on his side but at least walking on her own. The servant brought the horse and helped her up in front of Loki in the saddle. He rode the horse over to Heimdall and gently helped Hannah down on the ground; "I need you to take us back to earth. And would you please make sure that the stallion gets back to the stables?"<br>"I will, Prince Loki, good luck." The dark guard had a very final tone in his voice.  
>"Don't tell anyone."<br>"Not a sole." The man bowed his head and opened the gateway._

**Hi again, so this was chapter 24, I've got a few more coming, somehow I seem unable to stop...**

**Love D.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Here comes another super short one but bare with me, I have a feeling the next one will be long!**

**Love D.**

I must have fallen asleep as soon as he lowered me into the bed, because the next time I woke up again, the room was dark and Loki was snoring softly beside me, with his hand on my hip. I snuck out of bed, trying not to wake him and took a quick shower before I checked my messages. Lyla had left one informing me that the funeral would be held the next day. She sounded sad but I could hear a hint of steel in her voice that hadn't been there before. There were no other messages and I was surprised that the club hadn't made any contact since Chibs had been here. Just as that thought crossed my mind I heard a bike pull up, I wrapped my bathrobe tighter around me and stepped outside into the cool night.

"Happy!" I ran over to the bald man and he hugged me tight. "What happened to your arm?"  
>"Flesh wound." The man of few words shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders; "How are you holding up baby girl?"<br>"Not good, it comes and goes you know. Why are you here? It's like three in the morning."  
>"I couldn't sleep so I was out driving and saw your light on. Boyfriend sleeping?" He gave me half a smile.<br>"Yeah, it would take a thunderstorm to wake him, come in." We walked inside and I offered him a beer. Even if I never drank it myself I always had a few bottles at home for the guys. We sat down in the couch, Happy sat in one corner and me in the other. I folded my legs underneath me and looked at him. The cold hearted killer had new lines of grief on his face and the frown on his forehead looked like it wouldn't go away anytime soon.  
>"Where are Able and Thomas?"<br>"With Wendy and Nero, they have gone to his farm."  
>"Wendy?"<br>"Apparently Jax has given her custody, that's all I know."  
>"All right." I saw how much pain he was in; "How are you Happy?"<br>"Not good baby girl. None of us are." I crawled across the couch and caressed his arm.

"Me neither."  
>"Will you come tomorrow?" He turned his head and looked at me with sad eyes.<br>"Yes of course! They were family Hap." I kissed his cheek and heard him sigh. We sat in silence for some time, both trapped in our own thoughts. Then he got to his feet and hugged me tight; "I will see you tomorrow baby girl. Are you driving there in Nancy?"  
>"Yeah, I'll see you there Happy, drive safe." I hugged him back and followed him to the door. After he drove away I locked it behind me, went back into the living room and turned off the lights. I then made my way back to the bedroom, let the bathrobe fall down on the floor and crawled back into bed. Loki didn't make any reactions until I was on my side, with my back turned against him, then he turned to his side and threw an arm over my waist; "Late night visit?" He whispered in my ear.<br>"Happy. Sorry that I woke you."  
>"It's all right. I love you princess."<br>"I love you too Loki." His lips gently kissed my neck and we drifted back to sleep.


	27. Chapter 26

I got another few hours of sleep until I woke up again, feeling totally rested. Loki's side of the bed was empty and I could hear the stereo playing in the living room. I wrapped myself in the same bathrobe as I had worn during the night and went out to the kitchen; "Good morning, I've made you coffee!" Loki smiled at me and kissed my cheek.  
>"Thank you. Are you coming with me to the funeral later?" I jumped up and sat on the countertop, cradling the mug in my hands.<br>"If you want me too."  
>"Please." He moved in between my knees, moved the cup to stand beside me and kissed me passionately, I folded my arms around his neck and felt his hands move up and down my back. After a few minutes of making out he pulled loose and gasped; "When are we leaving?"<br>I moaned; "What time is it?"  
>He looked down on the watch on the microwave; "Nine thirty."<br>I grunted; "In half an hour." He chuckled, placed a finger on my lips; "Hold that thought until later then." I kissed the finger touching me and smiled. He held my hand when I jumped down again; "I'm just gonna take a quick shower, give me ten minutes."  
>He was already dressed in a pair of black trousers and a black shirt so I dressed in my black pencil skirt that reached my knees, a form-fitted, white blouse and a short black blazer. I topped it with a pair of high, matte black pumps. My hair flowed freely around my face and I put a pair of big black sunglasses on as I grabbed my purse.<br>"Are you ready?" I asked, Loki was standing overlooking the garden and turned around, he had complemented his clothes with the long coat he had worn the day we met.  
>"Yes, you look fantastic Hannah."<br>"Thank you." He gave me his arm and we walked out to the car.

Well at the graveyard I parked next to Lyla's family van and we walked over to the awaiting crowd. I felt how tense I got at the sight of family and friends, I had known them all my life but now they all felt like strangers. Loki bent down and put his lips close to my ear; "Calm down, I will take care of you."

The sound of multiple bikes came roaring across the street. The charter were driving in front of the hearse, paying their tribute to the fallen leader.  
>I stood with my back straight and chin high, tears burning in my eyes and looked at them. Even if Jax had been voted to meet Mr. Mayhem they still honored him enough to give him a proper funeral. Chibs, Tig, Happy, Rat boy, Quinn, Montez and T.O the newest member, were carrying the coffin.<p>

We all walked up to the grave, Gemma's coffin had already been placed at the grave. A motion in the corner of my eye made me turn my head and I gasped at the sight. Out the passenger seat of a big black van, hair tied back, an eye-patch over his right eye and the left hand bandaged up came Bobby. I broke free from Loki and ran over to him and hugged him tight; "Uncle Bobby!" He folded his healthy arm around me and squeezed tight;  
>"Hey little girl, I've missed you."<br>I kissed his cheek; "I missed you too, how are you?"  
>"Still healing. I have to get back to the hospital after the service, but he was my brother too. Are you holding up?"<br>"It's hard Uncle Bobby. I think I am going insane sometimes. All I want is to get out of here, to many bad memories you know?"  
>"Yeah." He nodded with a sad face and I helped him over the grass to the ceremony that was about to start. I sat with Loki on one side and Bobby on the other as the pastor started the ceremony. I was glad I wore my big glasses because it allowed my tears to flow freely over my cheeks without to many noticing. I felt Loki grab my hand and I gave it a squeeze. The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur and afterwards I felt like a mess, all I wanted was to go home so we said good bye to the others, I could feel how Chibs was trying to avoid me, before we got into the car and I drove away, leaving them all behind.<p>

The next few days went by in a blur, I was still coping with how everything had been going down. One evening just before dinnertime a car pulled up on the driveway.  
>"Are you expecting anyone?" Loki asked as he was taking our plates out on the patio.<br>"No, I'll go check." I went to the door just as the doorbell sounded and opened it.  
>"Tony!" I threw myself around the neck of the man in front of me and he hugged me back.<br>"Darling, it is so good to see you again! How are you?" I knew that he had no clue about what had happened but even if I tried to keep an even face I saw in his face that he could tell something was wrong.  
>"I'm doing okay, what brings you to town? Did you come alone?"<br>"Actually no,' he pointed over his shoulder; 'I brought a friend."  
>"Bruce!" I ran over and hugged the other man. He laughed and hugged me back.<br>"Hey Hannah, it's so good to see you."  
>"You too, both of you. Come in, we were just about to have dinner but I am sure I'll have enough for two more." Tony hooked his arm through mine and we walked inside.<br>"Loki, we've got company!" I yelled, he popped his head through the doors and smiled politely;  
>"I know." and winked; "I called them."<br>"You did? Oh you son of a bitch, you didn't tell me." He laughed at the surprised tone in my voice.

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek; "Thank you. I love you." I whispered in his ear.  
>"I love you too princess and I figured it would pick you up a bit. Oh, and I have already prepared some more steaks, they are on the grill."<br>"You are amazing!"  
>"I know, right?" He winked and went outside again, giving me some time to talk to the others in private.<br>"Loki told us what happened, we are so sorry Hannah." Bruce said and caressed my cheek in a fatherly way.  
>"Thank you. It still hurts as hell but I am trying to cope with it the best I can."<br>"I must say you look great, despite the circumstances." Tony said with a twinkle in his eyes. I looked down and busted into laughter, I was wearing a pair of cut off sweatpants, that ended mid-thigh and a loosfitted tank top that I had tied in a knot so it showed of the lower parts of my stomach.  
>"Thanks weirdo.' I nudged him on the shoulder and he chuckled. 'Where are you guys staying?"<br>"Nowhere for now, we've just got here."  
>I did a quick mental check over the guestroom; "You guys can stay here if you want to. I've got a guestroom with a queen-size bed and a pull-out coach that isn't too uncomfortable. And it free with a complimentary breakfast." The men looked at each other.<br>"Taken!" Tony smiled.  
>"Great, it's down the hall to the right, go put your stuff inside and I'll take care of the food." I walked outside to Loki and the barbeque. I threw myself around his neck; "Thank you so much! You are so amazing!"<br>"I thought you would like the surprise." He laughed.  
>"Definitely!" Our guests came out just as I gave him a big kiss, Tony cleared his throat and turned to Bruce, whispering in a not so subtle tone; "I am still jealous of that."<br>"Oh Tony, I know you fancy me, but I'm afraid my heart belongs with Hannah." Loki said in a made up voice and everybody roared with laughter, except Tony, he just looked really flustered.

After dinner we sat up late talking about everything and anything until it was pitch black and the bugs were flying low around the candles I had brought out on the table. I stretched and yawned big; "Well boys, there is a day tomorrow too, I'm going to bed, don't forget the candles when you're done."  
>"I'll be right in princess." Loki gave me a soft kiss and I gave both Tony and Bruce a short hug before I went inside. I quickly dressed in one of the short nightgowns I had started to wear when Loki started to stay over. He came in shortly after and I could hear the others rummaging around across the hall.<br>"Hannah, are you awake?" He whispered.  
>I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees; "You only call me Hannah when you are being serious or worried, what's going on sweetie?" He came and sat down next to me on the bed;<br>"I haven't been totally honest with you, I didn't just call Tony and Bruce because I thought you could need the little pick-me-up."  
>"I kinda figured, I saw the looks you and Tony were trying to exchange over my head, neither of you have that good of a poker face." I smirked and he smiled back at me.<br>"I knew I couldn't trick you for long. I promised that I wouldn't leave you again but I need to take care of something, it is a surprise and I don't want you to be alone. I will be back in a few days but I thought you'd be happier with the company."

I gave him a really long hard look; "What are you up too Loki?" The trickster god just looked at me with tingling eyes, filled with mischief and smiled what was probably supposed to be innocence but he failed so completely I just busted into laughter and hugged him tight before I looked him deep in the eyes; "All right, but if you are gone for more than a week, all hell will break loose when you get back, you get that you prankster?" He kissed me right on the nose; "Yes mam, one week, I will count the days until I am back in your forgiving, loving arms again. If I am not back in time, you are free to do whatever will please you to my forgetful mind and poor body."  
>"You weirdo. Now go before I tie you to the bed." I shoved him gently in the chest. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close, kissing me with a burning fire on the lips that left me panting with burning cheeks when he disappeared in a puff of green smoke that I knew he did only to be dramatic, only his scent lingered in the air.<p>

**So, what do you think Loki is up to? We'll see soon ;)**

**Love D.**


	28. Chapter 27

The next morning I was awoken by a loud bang and upset voices. I flew out of bed, grabbed my Glock from the nightstand and ran out into my living room, the sight that met me scared me half to death. In my garden, through the broken doors I could see the Hulk in full action, with a devastating grip around Tig's waist, shaking him around. Tony was knocked to the ground and an angry Happy was standing over him, gun in hand.  
>"Happy, don't shoot him!" I ran outside, on the way out I placed the gun on the bar that connected the kitchen and the living room. I ran up so that Hulk could see me; "Hulk! Bruce! Stop it, he is my FRIEND!" I yelled, trying to get through to the man I knew was hidden inside the green giant. It seemed that he couldn't hear me so I backed up a bit and tried again; "Bruce! You have to fight it! Come back to me! Hulk! PUT. HIM. DOWN! NOW!" I put as much power behind the words as I could and finally I could see that he had heard me, he stopped throwing Tig around and turned his big head towards me; "Hannah? Friend?" He grunted.<br>"Yes! Yes! He is my friend Hulk! Now please put him down?"  
>"Okay." He bent down and put Tig on the grass, a bit harder than necessary so he landed on his back, I could hear the air go out of his lungs.<br>"Hulk, now please. Give me Bruce, I need to talk to him. You did well." I patted the monster on his hand and slowly I could see how he shrunk back down, the green disappearing and then Bruce was crouching in front of me, panting hard and trying to hold his pants up.  
>"Hannah, I am so sorry. So so sorry. I tried to contain him, but it was impossible. It must be the jetlag. I destroyed your doors." His voice was rasp and sorrowful, I bent down next to him and put an arm around his still shaking shoulder; "It's all right Bruce. Everything is all right." I hugged him tight and felt how my shoulder got wet with tears; "Go in and change, I'll take care of the mess out here, just beware of the broken glass in the living room." I helped him to his feet and he walked slowly across the grass and into the house. Then I turned with burning eyes towards the two men that had helped raising me; "What is this supposed to mean? You come in here and attack my guests? I can tolerate a lot of shit but this is <em>WAY<em> over the line, even for you two weirdoes!" They actually managed to look a bit guilty. As I spoke I had walked over to Tony and helped him up on his feet again. His eye were beginning to darken and it would become a nasty bruise.  
>"We were coming by to see how you were holding up and caught this dude sneaking around outside your house, the black SUV didn't really help his cause either. We thought he was some pervert here to kidnap you." Tig said.<br>"Kidnap me? Are you insane? You know I sleep with a gun on my nightstand and a knife under my pillow, do you really think he would get me anywhere? And why were you here anyway? I haven't heard as much as a beep from any of you in almost a week and then I am woken up to this? What is wrong with you?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. When you had been brought up the way I had, you had to make yourself heard once in a while so that people remembered that you were there, especially as I didn't say much to begin with.  
>"We're sorry baby girl, we didn't know that they were friends of yours." Happy said and even the dangerous man jumped a little when Bruce came back out, now fully dressed in jeans, a shirt and sneakers.<br>"Were you here to keep an eye on me or what?"  
>"Yeah, we miss you. Chibs is a mess, he thinks that you hate him." Tig said, looking over my body up and down; "Have you lost weight? I like you better curvy." At this statement Tony walked over to the other man and punched him in the face.<br>"Tony! What the hell?"  
>"Payback and I didn't like his tone. Darling, you are practically naked."<br>I looked down and saw that I was still only in my nightgown that ended just under my butt cheeks and barely covered my boobs.  
>"Well, he can't help it, he is a perverted man. And a fool. They both are." I smiled and he smiled back, removing his shirt and covering me up, showing his arc reactor in all its glory;<br>"I still don't like the way he was looking at you darling." He buttoned up the shirt too, just to be sure. Happy and Tig was staring at his chest by now.  
>"Hannah, what the hell is going on here, who are these two really?" Tig asked, not at all offended by what I had called him, it wasn't the worst things I had said to him.<br>"Happy, Tig, this is Tony Stark, billionaire playboy, industrialist and ingenious engineer. The other kind man is Doctor Bruce Banner, genius, physicist among other things and the green thing was his alter ego the Hulk."  
>"You forgot to mention that I am Iron Man darling." Tony chimed in.<br>"Well, I was sure you would get that in yourself Tony. Bruce, Tony; this is Happy Lowman and Tig Trager, Sergeant at Arms and Vice President of Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Original. Now shake hands boys." I could see Happy squeezing hard on Tony's hand and added; "_Nicely_." in a sour tone before walking inside, letting them all follow in their own pace.

I pulled out some fresh bread and cheese, ham and other things to have on top of it, started the coffee machine and turned around just in time to see a dangerous green sparkle in Bruce's eyes; "Bruce no, listen to me, you don't have to get upset, try and stay calm."  
>"But he insulted you. He asked if we had a threesome last night." He clenched his jaw tight and the words sounded like he tried to chew them up. I immediately turned to the curly haired man with the piercing eyes; "Tig! What the hell did you say that for? You stupid asshole!"<br>I ran around the bar and me and Tony carefully shoved Bruce in front of us. Happy just glared at Tig but had a weird, almost scared look on his face as he saw how Bruce was shaking, skin turning greener and greener. I tried to remain calm but over Bruce's head I caught Tony's worried eyes and mouthed "help" at him. He stepped in between me and Bruce and looked the other man in the eyes; "Bruce, you are really scaring Hannah. Please remain calm, think about what she has been going through lately. Please Bruce, just listen. He didn't mean that, he was joking. It was a joke." Then everything exploded and the Hulk was standing in front of us; "Not funny joke." He grunted.  
>"Hulk, please don't hurt him. Hulk, I'm down here." I said and looked up at him with big eyes. He got down on one knee; "Hannah sad. Stop."<br>"I'm not sad Hulk, look?" I tried to give him a big smile but he shocked both me and Tony by putting a big finger on my chest and give me a small nudge; "Sad here. Making puny human in Hulk sad too. Making Hulk sad. Stop.' He gave me a sad look and then lifted his head up; "Don't hurt Hannah, Hulk will smash you next time." He said to Tig before he started to shrink again and Bruce was standing in front of us once more.  
>"Two times in half an hour. That's a first. Does anyone have a pair of pants I can borrow?" Bruce said with a sad smile, trying to hold up the shreds from his jeans.<br>"Sure thing, I've packed a few extras Brucey. Come with me, let's leave Hannah to deal with killer and pervert over there." He pointed at Happy and Tig with his thumb. I just giggled; "and you should put a shirt on too, Tony."  
>"Aw, what's the matter darling, already tired of seeing my stunning looks?"<br>"Oh shut up." I blushed a bit and shoved him and Bruce in front of me before I turned to the other two men.  
>"Now, you two. You can tell Chibs that he better get his ass over here pronto before I come and kick it for him. I don't care if he is president or not. He's got two hours to get her. Oh and guys? It is so good to see you, you want to stay for breakfast?" I hugged first Happy and then Tig hard and kissed their cheeks, just pausing to slap Tig's hand away from my ass.<br>"It is good to see you too baby girl. Breakfast sounds perfect." Happy said in that low voice of his. Tig just nodded.  
>"Great, go call Chibs and I'll be right back, I just have to put something else on. Oh and Tig?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You caused this mess, clean it up." I pointed at the glass on the floor from my French doors.<br>"Why me?" He complained.  
>"Because I said so! Now go!" I pointed at my cleaning closet. I retreated back into my bedroom, pulled out a pair of short shorts and a top similar to the one I had worn the night before along with a green bikini. The morning had been hot and I wasn't going to wear more than necessary if it got hotter. I quickly braided my hair and then walked back out to the kitchen. Bruce, Happy and Tony had helped themselves to some coffee and were watching Tig work. The latter was grunting and muttering to himself about having to clean up the mess.<br>"It's just healthy for you Tiggy!" I laughed at the muttering man. He just frowned at me and kept on sweeping the floor.,

"Come, breakfast is ready." I filled their plates with eggs, bacon and cheese-sandwiches; "Oh Tig, come, we can finish that later." I motioned for him to come over, he happily dropped his broom and slumped down on one of the chairs. We all ate in silence but in the corner of my eye I saw him staring at Bruce.  
>"Tig, stop it."<br>"What?"  
>"Don't even think about it."<br>"I haven't said a word."  
>"You don't have too, I could hear the wheels turn all the way here. Venus would kill you, you know?"<br>"But I just wanted to..." He made a vague gesture.  
>"No. Shut up and eat your food."<br>Bruce and Tony stared at us, Happy just ate his food, ignoring everybody around us.  
>"Darling, what do you mean?" Tony asked.<br>"Never mind, just drop it." I said with an end-of-discussion-tone on my voice. He just shrugged; "All right then."

"How did it happen?" Happy had looked up from his plate and looked at Bruce with a frown.  
>"Gamma radiation, lots of it. Should have killed me but it didn't. It just made me into a monster.' his voice broke and he stood up; 'Excuse me." and walked into the bedroom.<br>"What did I say?" Happy shot me a confused look and I shook my head; "Nothing, he can just be really sensitive about it."  
>"He's ashamed."<br>"Tony!"  
>"What? He is! He is ashamed that he destroyed your doors, that he can't control the Hulk. He hates it."<br>"I didn't mean to get him upset." Happy sounded shameful.  
>"Never mind, I'll just go and see if he is all right." I got up and followed Bruce. I knocked on the door; "Bruce, you okay?"<br>The door creaked open and he let me inside.  
>"Sorry that I up and left like that, still a bit skittish you know?"<br>"Don't worry honey, it's totally fine. He was just curious, and between you and me? Hulk is the first one to ever make Happy nervous. Ever." I winked at him.  
>"Really?"<br>"Oh yes."  
>"I think he would have liked to know that." He actually looked a bit smug and shot me a happy grin.<br>"I think so to, but let's not bring him out to tell him in here, I kinda like my guest room." I giggled and he chuckled; "Don't worry, he stays put for now." I hugged him tight and then we were interrupted by the sound of another bike. I peaked through the curtains and saw Chibs park next to Happy and Tig's bikes, he stayed on his bike as if he wasn't sure if he were to come inside or not.  
>"Why don't you go and finish your breakfast and make sure the others don't kill each other. I have someone I need to talk too." He nodded and flung his arm around my shoulders as we walked out. I kissed his cheek and shoved him into the kitchen before I opened the front door and stepped outside.<p> 


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey kids, are you still there? Good! We are not done yet, got maybe 8 chapters until we reach the end. I am just about finished with the last chapter and it's coming together good!  
>As usual; I don't own anything SoA or Marvel, just Hannah and the fictional worlds!<strong>

**Have a nice friday and if I have the time, I will post some more tomorrow!**

**Ps. reviews are always appreciated :)**

**Love D.**

* * *

><p><em>He saw the door open and the girl he considered his niece stood there, surrounded by the doorframe and stared at him, he wasn't sure what to make of her expression and that made him nervous. He had always been able to read her like an open book. Then she smiled, a huge, open and honest smile that melted his heart and put an equal expression on his scared face. He got off his bike as she ran towards him and he caught her in a bear hug. She cradled up in his arms and he felt a happy sigh go through her body as he kissed the top of her head like he had done when she was younger.<br>"Hi uncle Chibs. I missed you."  
>"Aye, I missed you too lassie, I was just afraid that you hated me for what I had to do. I was scared to see your hatred."<br>"I could never hate you. Ever. I love you uncle Chibs." She looked up at him with watery eyes. He wiped away a tear falling down her cheek.  
>"I love you too lassie. Now, I heard your friends were back in town."<br>"Yeah, Tony and Bruce are here, do you want to come in and say hello?"  
>"Aye. Lead the way!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the house.<br>"Ah, the Scotsman!" Tony said with a grin and shook his hand. Even Bruce said hello before returning to his breakfast. He looked over the table at his Vice President and Sergeant at Arms, both of them actually glanced a bit nervously at Bruce, and then he saw the destroyed doors.  
>"What happened here? And where is Loki?"<em>

_"Just a small accident Uncle. He is away on some business, Tony and Bruce are here to keep me company in the meantime. Here." She handed him a cup of coffee and an ashtray; "Don't get ashes on my carpet."  
>"No mam." He winked at her and she giggled as she started to take the dishes to the sink. Bruce quickly got to his feet; "Let me take that Hannah. Sit, please." He helped her clear the table and then pushed her down in her seat again. Chibs saw how happy she looked even through the grief shining in her eyes.<br>"So how long are ye staying Tony?"  
>"Oh, at least until Loki gets back from his business trip, then we don't really know. Time will tell. Why?"<br>"Just curious. Ye two will keep her safe, aye?"  
>"Chibs! I can take care of myself!" She said in an offended tone.<br>"I know lassie but I'm just taking precautions." He caressed her cheek and her looks softened again.  
>"Pres. I think she will be perfectly safe with these two around." Hap said with a wild look in his eyes that he had never seen before.<br>"Aye? Good. Lads, we've got stuff to do." He stood up and hugged the young woman; "Just call if ye need anything lassie."  
>"I promise, take care uncle Chibs." Then she hugged the other two men as well and they all shook hands with Tony and Bruce before driving off.<em>

I called a carpenter after the others had left, he promised to come and fix my doors during the day. We spent the day dozing in the sun talking about what had happened since the last time we had met although I avoided the last few weeks. I told them about Asgard and they told me about things they had been working on lately. Tony stood up and went inside, as he came back out he held something tiny in his hand; "Darling, can I borrow your phone?"  
>"Sure, it's on the table." I waved, too lazy to get of my sunbed. Over the edge of my sunglasses I watched him take the back piece of.<br>"Tony, what are you doing? That is a brand new phone."  
>"Yeah I know. Now shush. I need to concentrate."<br>"Don't shush me!"  
>"Shut up then." He mumbled, just as I drew a deep breath to give him a reply Bruce reached out and put a hand on my arm; "He's always like that when he works. He can't even hear himself. It's nothing personal."<br>I just snorted and put my head down on my arms again, but over the edge I looked at Bruce with a smirk; "I know, I just wanted to see what he would say."  
>He chuckled and stood up; "You know you are going to burn yourself right?"<br>"Yes _dad._" I teased; "Why don't you put lotion on my back then?" He blushed deeply but grabbed the bottle of sun lotion and sat down next to me. With strong hands he spread the lotion out on my back and massaged it in, I almost drifted off a bit, the feeling was amazing.  
>"You need to get it under the bikini bands too. Here." Suddenly I felt the back of my bikini open up, it was Tony that had snuck up behind us and opened it with a quick motion; "Tony! What the hell?"<br>"Well, I _am_ right, darling. Here's your phone. Now you shall be able to have reception wherever you are in the universe."  
>I forgot about my bra and stared up at him; "Really?"<br>"Yeah, I thought that if you and Reindeer Games were to go steady you might want to be able to call people even if you are out on adventures with him.' he looked down on his feet; 'and I want to be able to call you too."  
>"Bruce, tie up my bands please." As soon as I was sure that my boobs wouldn't fall out I gave Tony a big, long hug; "Thank you so much! You are amazing!"<br>"I know darling, genius, remember?" He winked.  
>"Asshole."<br>"Yeah, that he can be too. I helped and he is taking all the credit, as usual." Bruce smirked. I laughed and hugged him too, giving him a kiss on the cheek; "Thank you both of you. This is amazing! Anywhere in the world?"  
>"Anywhere in the <em>universe <em>darling."  
>"Wow." I hugged them both again and heard Bruce's stomach rumble; "What do you say we go out for dinner today?<br>"Sounds awesome, I just need a shower first." Bruce said with a shy smile.

_He felt a bit shaken by the events that had been going on during the day. He had let his emotions get away with him and that scared him. He loved Hannah like a younger sister, he smiled as he remembered her standing over him in that small nightgown yelling at the two bikers at the top of her lungs. In the shower he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the feelings from earlier and block out Tony's banging on the bathroom door.  
>After he had calmed down he dried up, put his glasses in the chest pocket of his grey shirt and dressed in a pair of black slacks combined with a pair of sneakers. He opened the bedroom door and stepped out in the hallway only to run smack in to Hannah.<br>"I am so sorry Bruce!" She apologized.  
>"It was my fault, I didn't look, are you all right?" He asked and grabbed her arm to steady her up.<br>"Yeah I am fine, are you ready to leave? Tony is waiting outside." He looked her over, she had her hair up in its usual bun on the top of her head, the bangs hanging down to her eyes, and she wore a long silver chain around her neck paired with a short bright blue V-necked dress and flat white sneakers. On her shoulder in a long chain hung a small silvery purse.  
>"Great. You look beautiful."<br>She blushed a bit; "Thank you, you look pretty good yourself." She hooked her arm through his and tilted her head so it rested on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, she smelled like flowers and summer rain to him. He grabbed the keys and locked the door behind them. When he turned around he saw her almost skippy jump down to Tony that was leaning casually against her car. He smiled at the view as she gave his friend a big hug, she had really lit up during the day but he could see the darkness in the back of her eyes when she thought no one was watching.  
>"Are you coming or what?" Tony yelled up at him and waved him over. He flashed a smile, jogged down to his friends and jumped into the backseat. Tony was driving and Hannah was giving him directions. <em>

We drove to a small intimate restaurant across town and immediately got a table for three. As we just got our drinks a young boy came over to us, looking really shy; "Excuse me, are you Iron Man?" he asked Tony, whom puffed out his chest and beamed with joy. Me and Bruce exchanged a long look and just smiled.  
>"Yes I am, what can I do for you?"<br>"Can I have your autograph?"  
>"Sure thing buddy. Just put the paper here." Tony pointed at the table in front of him.<br>The boy placed his paper and a pen on the table, Tony took it and signed it, then handed it back to the young boy that skipped over to his awaiting, embarrassed parents across the room.  
>"Stop looking so god damn pleased Tony!" I teased him after the kid left, Tony was beaming with joy but the kick I gave him under the table made him jump and frown at me.<br>"What? There is nothing wrong with handing out autographs is there?" He said with a big grin on his face. Just as I was to give him some smart-ass reply Bruce said in a low voice; "Well, one might be fine but then the rumor flies around town that Iron Man is here and soon everyone will be outside of Hannah's house, trying to take a picture and the tabloids will go nuts over Iron Man and his new girlfriend."  
>"But I don't have a new girlfriend!"<br>"We know that but they don't."  
>"I guess you are right. Damn." He took a deep gulp of his beer.<br>"Who ordered the raspberry pie?" Our waitress came up with three plates of dessert.  
>"That was me." I raised a hand. She served me my plate and then the others. There was a few minutes of silence when we enjoyed our pies. I laid down my fork; "This was good, but mine is way better. Tomorrow I'll make some for you guys to taste."<br>"Sounds awesome! You all ready to go?" Tony took up his wallet.  
>"Sure, I can pay for myself." I reached for my purse.<br>"Nah, I'll take it." He pushed my hand down again and I smiled at him; "Thank you so much sweetie."  
>As we got home I felt exhausted; "Guys, I am going to bed, just make yourself at home."<br>I kissed them both on the cheek and went into my bedroom, stretching and yawning on the way.


	30. Chapter 29

**Well, since I have fnished it on my computer, I'm feeling generous so here comes the next part!  
>Enjoy!<strong>

That night I slept without dreams and the following days passed without incidents. I took Tony and Bruce to Scoops, the garage and all sorts of places around Charming. Some days we just dosed in the sun in my backyard, drank cold drinks and just talked about everything and anything. As the week was coming to an end I started to get nervous about Loki not coming back. How would I cope with that? I shrugged tried to shake the feeling away as I stripped down to my underwear and pulled a big t-shirt over my head to sleep in.

_It was the last night of Fun Town and I had spent the day with my brother and Jax. By now it was getting really dark and hard to see anything in front of you.  
>"Opie? Where are you?" I yelled out in the darkness, the boys had been right in front of me but I couldn't find them anywhere.<br>"Jax? Opie? Come on guys this isn't funny!" I said.  
>"I don't know where I am. Ope? Hello? Is anybody there?"<br>I walked around helplessly in the darkness yelling for my brother and best friend. I heard steps behind me and tried to turn around but was unable to move; "Help me! Stop it!" I waved my arms around, trying to get away from whatever was holding me pinned to the ground. I started to cry and continued to wave around me, yelling for my brother and Jax. Something slapped me and I screamed even harder._

"Hannah! Wake up!"  
>I woke up by my own screams only to see Bruce sitting next to me and Tony hovering in the background. My throat was sore and my cheeks wet and I realized that I had cried in my sleep. This was the first time in weeks that I had a nightmare.<br>"Hannah, what happened? You were screaming like crazy and we couldn't wake you up." Bruce gave me a worried look.  
>I cleared my throat; "Don't worry, just a nightmare."<br>"It sounded horrible darling." Tony came over to the bed and sat down on the side where Loki normally slept.  
>"It was about my brother and Jax. But never mind, I am so sorry I woke you guys up. What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes;<br>"It is around three in the morning." Bruce glanced over at his watch; "are you sure that you are all right honey?"  
>"I'm fine." As they stood up to leave I shrugged; "On the other hand, I really don't feel like being alone right now, anyone mind staying?"<br>"I can stay." Bruce put his hand up in the air and Tony hitched a shoulder;  
>"Fine, but hand's above the blanket kids." He said and winked before closing the door.<br>"Come." I pulled the covers away on the other side of the bed and patted the mattress. He crawled in and pulled the blanket up; "Do you want to go back to sleep or what?"  
>"Not yet,' I lay down again and looked at him; 'can't you tell me a story?" He looked down on me;<br>"Have you heard when Natasha came and found me in Calcutta?"  
>"No."<br>"Well, I had withdrawn from everything after I kind of broke Harlem and worked as a doctor in Calcutta." He started and I could see his eyes stare out in the distance, his hand gripped mine and he played absentmindedly with my fingers as he spoke. Not before long I fell in a dreamless sleep again, soothed by his voice.

Strong, warm arms were wrapped around me and a breath tickled me on the back of the neck. The scent in my nose told me it wasn't Loki, so did the feeling of the arms, they felt different somehow. I turned my head and looked at the man next to me that stirred in his sleep. It was Bruce. Then I remembered the nightmare and what had come after. I slowly snuck out of bed, stripped out of the t-shirt and quickly pulled on one of my big bathrobes before I braided my hair so it hung over my shoulder and sneaked out in the kitchen.  
>"Good morning." I jumped high by the sound of Tony's voice behind me. He peaked out of the guestroom, fully dressed. I smiled at him;<br>"Morning, you already up?"  
>"It's almost noon, so yes. Can't sleep away the whole day. So you got some sleep then?"<br>"Yeah, I am so sorry that I woke you guys up like that." We moved into the kitchen and I filled a big cup with coffee.  
>"Don't worry darling, we can't help what we dream, right?"<br>"I guess not. Have you had anything to eat yet?" Before he had time to answer his stomach rumbled and we burst into laughter; "I take that as a _hell no_, sit." I shoved him down on a chair by the table and started pulling out ingredients; "Do you like scones?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Good."  
>Just as I took the scones out of the oven and placed them in a breadbasket, Bruce walked in with his arms over his head, stretching and yawning; "It smells wonderful."<br>"Thank you. Take a seat, coffee?" He just nodded and covered his mouth with his hand when he yawned big again. As I placed a big cup of coffee in front of him I kissed his unshaved cheek; "Thank you for staying." He just replied by gripping my hand that was resting on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze; "Anytime."  
>"So what do you guys want to do today?"<p>

"Why don't we just hang out here?" Bruce suggested; "I'm not really up to adventures." He yawned big again.  
>I looked at Tony and he just shrugged and nodded; "Why not, I have some work to do anyway."<br>"All right, staying at home it is."

After breakfast Tony withdrew to my office to get some work done and to talk to Pepper that had been calling him like crazy all morning. I cleaned the kitchen and Bruce went to change from his pj's. I took a quick shower before dressing in my bright blue bikini and a small sundress. I went out into the garden and rolled up my yoga mat. I placed myself in the top end of the mat and stretched my hands high above my head, feeling the joints in my back pop. Then I placed my hands on either side of my feet and stepped back in downward facing dog, slowly moving to half a pushup. I flowed further in to upward facing dog and rested there for a moment before repeating the movements again. After some different positions I sat down with my legs crossed, the hands resting on my knees, eyes closed and just emptied the brain of all thoughts.

_He dressed in a pair of runners shorts and a t-shirt before he stepped out on the patio to see where Hannah had went. He looked out on the grass and found her sitting perfectly still, almost like a Buddha with her back towards the house in the middle of the sun. He stared at her, the sun was making her hair glow and her skin was glittering with small pearls of sweat. He smiled at the sight of her, you couldn't tell that she had woke up during the night with nightmares. After she had fallen asleep he had laid down and taken her into his arms, she had just sighed and smiled in her sleep. Once he had woken up and felt her shake, then he had hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead, when he rubbed her back she had clung to his t-shirt before settling back to sleep. He had never had any close relatives when he was younger but she felt like his little sister and he wanted to do anything to protect her, even the other guy felt it. _

_"Are you going to stand there much longer or are you going to say something?" She hadn't turned around, opened her eyes or made any other sign that she knew he was there but somehow she had known anyway. He put a foot down on the grass and walked over to her, feeling the sun heat his skin. As he stood in front of her she opened an eye and looked up at him; "Hey, you all right?"  
>"Yeah I guess."<br>"Don't lie to me, come." She moved smoothly like a cat and were up on her feet and placing him in the shade on the patio before he even realized what had happened. She sat down on one of the chairs across the table, leaning her arms on the backrest, totally unaware that she was almost naked.  
>"What's up Bruce-y?" She had a small frown on her face when she stared at him. He tried to focus on her face and not the boobs that were spilling over against her arms.<br>"I'm just worried about you. You were so scared last night and now you act like it never happened. I had to shake you to get you to wake up god damn it! And then I woke up later by your entire body shaking like a leaf in a storm, clinging to my shirt! What is really going on that has caused you to have such nightmares? Even the other guy can feel that you are sad. And he is a _monster_ for crying out loud." By now he was standing up waving his hands in front of her, unable to control his feelings. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down, knowing what limits he had before the other guy showed up.  
>"Bruce, please calm down. You are scaring me." By now she stood up as well, arms crossed over her body and tears in her eyes; "I know that you are worried about me but even I don't know what is going on when I dream, okay? Since I lost my father the nightmares have come and went as they pleased. I was not that strong to begin with. Outside of the club I have about six friends, three of them close, the others just acquaintances. The once I feel close too are you, Tony and Thor. The others I think you can guess for yourself. That's it Bruce, I am not the popular girl with all the friends. I am the loner, the shy girl that prefers to stay at home because she is afraid to meet people she doesn't know and being forced to talk to them. You haven't seen my other side, the one that was locked in this house for almost a month before I went to New York because I thought that the only man I had ever let myself become close to had left me forever. The doors you broke? They had just been fixed because I threw a book through one of the windows and my fist through one of the others." She drew a shaky breath; "That is it, I am no one. I am the girl that wouldn't be missed until a week later if something should happen to me." She turned on her heel and ran inside, he could hear the bedroom door bang when she slammed it shut behind her. Through the open window he could hear her loud sobs and he felt like an asshole trying to dig into her head. <em>

_As he tried to follow her to sort it out and apologize the door to the office opened up and Tony came out, putting his phone back in his pocket; "I heard shouting and doors banging, what's going on?"  
>"I fucked up. I tried to talk to her about her nightmares but she just flipped. What should I do?" He felt drained on emotions and clueless. The other man patted his shoulder; "I'll go talk to her, go for a walk or something." Bruce nodded and walked back towards the kitchen.<em>

_He looked after his friend that left with a frown on his brow and a confused look in his eyes and shook his head, whatever had been going on had just left Bruce without a clue. He sighed and tapped the closed bedroom door, there was no reply but he opened it anyway and peeked into the darkness inside; "Darling, are you here?"  
>"Go away Tony." Her voice sounded muffled.<br>"That is not an option." He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. She was barley visible, nestled in under the covers and hugging a pillow to her chest.  
>"What is wrong Hannah? Bruce was really sad about getting you upset."<br>"Nothing is wrong, leave me alone." She turned her back to him and the cover over her head. He never took no for an answer so he patted her back through the thick layers of fabric; "You will run out of air under there, c'mon darling, tell me what's wrong?" He pleaded. She slowly turned her head and stared at him, it was an angry stare but with the puffy eyes, messy hair and covers pulled up to her nose he couldn't help but to chuckle.  
>"It's not funny." She mumbled.<br>"Just a little bit. You should see yourself. You look like this." He made a funny face and she giggled; "That's the spirit! Won't you tell me what is really bothering you?" He cheered her on and smiled. She sighed and dragged herself up into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard. He recoiled a bit when he saw the non-existing clothes she was wearing but tried to ignore it.  
>"I guess I am just really hormonal at the moment, I am a girl, remember?"<br>"You can't fool me, tell me what is really going on darling."  
>She gave him a long look without responding, her eyes flickered with different emotions before she opened her mouth; "What if he doesn't come back Tony?" then she buried her head in her hands and sobbed again. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, rocking her back and forth.<br>"If he doesn't show up, you are coming back to New York with me and Bruce, you can stay with me for as long as you want to, you are not alone and we will not leave you behind."  
>"What about Pepper?"<br>"To hell with Pepper, you are my friend, if I say that you can stay with us, you damn sure are. She can pout all she want, I'll deal with that." He could feel her giggle against his chest and she lifted her head, looking up on him with puffy red eyes. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and kissed her forehead before hugging her tight; "You mean a lot to me darling, and whomever dares hurt you has to come through me first. Just so you know. And you would be missed. By me." _

I pried myself loose from the warm hug he had given me; "You would?"  
>"Yes darling, I would miss you like crazy. Now c'mon, let's get you dressed and make Bruce apologize shall we?" He pulled me to my feet and dived head first into my closet, he threw me a knee long, a-shaped skirt and a t-shirt; "here." I pulled the clothes over my bikini and quickly braided my hair over my shoulder. Tony took my hand again and we walked out into the living room. Bruce was nowhere to be found and didn't pick up on his cell;<br>"Maybe he's out for a walk, give him some time, he'll come back eventually."  
>"I guess you are right. So, how did your business calls go? Anything new?"<br>"Nothing new under the sun, Pepper is doing a better job running that company than me. I saw the photos you had framed on the walls in your office, did you take them?"  
>"Yeah, sometimes I like to take pictures just for the fun of it and not for work. Anyone particular you had in mind?"<br>"Uhu. The one with the sky and the fire station. The colors on it was amazing!"  
>I blushed, it was one of the pictures I had taken the day I met Loki for the first time, you saw the old fire station with its broken windows against the up going sun that painted the sky in orange and red, making it look like it was on fire.<br>"You like it?"  
>"Like it? I love it! How much do you want for it?" He looked like a kid on Christmas, or like Tony Stark when he had found something he really <em>really<em> wanted. I couldn't help but to smile at him; "You can have it for free sweetie." He looked at me with huge eyes; "Are you sure?"  
>"Yes, take it." I stood up from the barstool I had been seated on and kissed his cheek; "What do you feel about starting the barbeque tonight?"<p> 


	31. Chapter 30

Just as we started the grill the front door opened and Bruce walked in with a shy grin.  
>"Bruce-y! Just in time for food!" Tony cheered and gave him a man-hug. Bruce hugged him back and then came over to me with a stupid grin, I grinned back, unable to help myself and threw myself around his neck; "I'm so sorry for lashing out on you Bruce."<br>"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to push your buttons like that.' He kissed my cheek and gave me a warm hug; 'I won't do it again." I snuggled against his shoulder a short moment before turning back to the grill. He patted me on the back and went inside with the excuse that he had to change his clothes.  
>"Tony, could you keep an eye on this when I go and get the rest in the kitchen?"<br>"Sure." He took a sip from the whiskey in his hand as I gave him the barbecue tongs.

Well inside I started chopping the vegetables for the salad and mix the sauce.  
>"Mmm that looks delicious." I jumped high and almost cut my fingers off when Loki's arms slid around my waist and he nuzzled his face against my neck.<br>"AH! Loki!" I yelped and dropped the knife in my hand. I could hear him chuckle and he had a big smile on his face when I turned around and faced him.  
>"Hi.' He kissed me quickly on the lips; 'Did you miss me?"<br>"No.' His face turned blank and I giggled; 'of course I did dummy, where have you been?"  
>"Oh you know, out and about." Feverishly he kissed my lips again, making my knees weak and my head spin.<p>

"I see that prince charming is back.' A sour voice said from the door out to the garden. Blushing I looked over and saw Tony stand there, drink in hand and his arms crossed; 'The meat is almost done. Thought you wanted to know." He turned on his heel and walked outside again with a grumpy face.  
>"What's with him?" Loki looked confused.<br>"I don't know. But I am so glad you're back. I've missed you." I pulled his head closer to mine and showed him just how much I had missed him in one kiss.  
>He was actually panting when we broke loose; "I've missed you too princess. Let me take this for you and you can take the meat." He grabbed the knife and took care of the vegetables.<p>

Well outside Tony was taking the meat of the grill with a grumpy face.  
>"C'mon T, what's wrong?" I forced the tray away from his hands to get him to look at me.<br>"Nothing darling. I just know parts of what Loki has planned and I am afraid that you will love it and forget me and Bruce and the others."  
>"I could never forget you, you are like my second family, and I love you guys." I kissed his cheek and his facial expression softened. He caressed my cheek and smiled; "Good. We love you too darling."<p>

"Here comes the salad!" Loki came out with the big bowl and Bruce in tow.  
>We spent the rest of the evening on the patio, I was snuggled up against Loki's side, happy to have him home again. Somehow I felt like all the angst I had been holding up inside just dripped away the moment I saw him. Around midnight Tony and Bruce gave up; "Good night lovebirds, see you tomorrow."<br>"Good night."

"Are you really tired?" Loki looked down at me, I was laying on my back with my head in his lap.  
>"No not really, why?"<br>"Go grab a sweater, I have something to show you."  
>"All right." I went inside and grabbed my green jacket and threw it over the long skirt and top I was wearing. I also pulled on my combat boots as a precaution.<br>He took me in his arms; "Hold on tight." And we vanished from earth only to appear on a very familiar place; the lake with the glowing fishes. Only now, by the far end, in the tree line were a cabin. It looked small but was probably bigger than my house, only built in such a way that it melted in with the background.  
>"What is this?"<br>He didn't answer, just took me by the hand and we walked over to it. The door didn't have a lock and opened smoothly, he turned towards me; "I know how you said you wanted to get away from Charming with all that has happened there and how much you loved this place. So this is for you. We can stay for as long as you want to or go back to Earth and come back again later. But I thought you wanted to see it first."  
>"You did this for me? For us?"<br>"Yes I did princess. It pains me to see you so sad even when you are happy. But every time you have been here, I can see the worry disappear from your entire being. I can see how it gives you peace to be here."

My eyes filled with tears; "it is perfect.' I wiped them away with the back of my hand; 'can we go inside?"  
>"Of course." He shoved the door open and took a step back. I gaped in awe; cabin was a bad word, bungalow was probably better but I couldn't help but to think about it like a cabin. There was no hallway, you stepped straight into the kitchen which was large, light and airy. On the opposite wall there were windows that went from ceiling to floor, in front of them stood a large table with chairs. In the middle there was a kitchen island and along the wall a stove that you heated with burnings logs and long kitchen worktops in just the right height for me. We went through the kitchen, I could not help it but dragged my fingers along the countertops and stepped carefully on the newly laid wooden floor that went in the same shade as the rest of the decor.<br>We came into a beautiful living room with a large fireplace, full of bookshelves that were stacked with books but with room for more. Besides the fireplace a large, soft sofa dominated the room. The bedroom was as large as the rest of the cabin without being abnormal. The bed was divine, elevated so you had to climb up three steps to reach it. Just as in the kitchen, one of the walls, overlooking the lake, was covered in windows from roof to the floor. Behind the bedroom was the bathroom, complete with a toilet, a submerged tub and a shower that looked just like in my house. It was clear where the inspiration had come from but how he had solved it with running water was beyond me. Probably Minath or one of his kind had had a paw in it. Apart from this, there was also a small walk-in closet with doors from both the living room and bathroom. All colors went in subdued light tones of green, purple, white and gray. It was one of the most beautiful homes I had ever seen. A scent I recognized all too well lingered in all the rooms, it came from the scented candles I loved and once I really took in the details I could see candles placed in every room.

_He just walked after her smiling at her reactions when she saw the place. He caught a glimpse of himself in the window and he was amazed; his face was matching hers, glowing with excitement. He was so pleased with what he had accomplished with a little help of the dragons. His smile grew even wider when he heard the small squeals of happiness she made, sounding almost like a little squirrel. Then she found the extra shelves he had built in behind a hidden wall over the headboard of the bed. This place was filled with secret compartments and he was sure she would probably find them all. He watched her crawl up on the bed and had to really hold back to not pin her down and show her just how much he had missed her. She turned around and was really glowing despite the dark circles under her eyes, he felt bad having been gone for almost a week, he knew he had to talk to Tony and Bruce about what had happened so he knew what had been going on.  
>"Come." She mouthed and pouted her lips. He chuckled and when he threw himself on the bed she giggled and folded her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. In his ear she whispered; "Do we have to go back right now?"<br>He shook his head; "No, not until you want to." He bowed down and kissed her softly on the lips only to feel her drag her nails down his back, he smirked and with a growl he pulled the blanket over their heads._


	32. Chapter 31

The next morning I was awoken at dawn by Loki gently shaking my shoulder, it was still dark outside and I just moaned; "It is to early Loki." And tried to bury my head under a big fluffy pillow. He just chuckled and pulled it away from my face; "Come, you need to see this." He grabbed my hand and pulled my still sleep heavy body out of the bed and led me towards the big windows facing the lake.  
>"Look." Against the moonlit sky we saw a bunch of young dragons play and splash around in the big lake. A sound, or more like a feeling, traveled through the darkness over to us, the feeling of pure joy and laughter. I rested my head on his shoulder and his arm snuck around my waist.<br>"This is so beautiful sweetie.' I said in a low voice; 'It's the best present I have ever gotten."  
>He kissed the top of my head; "Anything for you my princess. Do you wish to go outside?"<br>I nodded and he pushed the glass door open and the chilly breeze flowed around us and I couldn't help but to shiver. Loki pulled me close to shield me from the cold wind and we walked silently towards the playing animals.  
>"<em>Prince Loki! Princess Hannah<em>!" Corinth came bouncing towards us, water splashing around everywhere.  
>"Corinth!" I leaped forward and met the dragon half way, caressing her nose. I had missed the young dragon while we had been at earth. Loki came up and bowed before her and was almost tipped over by one of the younger dragons that came to drag Corinth back into the lake. I laughed at Loki's expression and he just frowned at me as he brushed of his pants before bowing to her with a smirk; "What are you doing here at this hour?"<br>"_Just playing around and some of the younglings wanted to see Hannah, rumors have been flying around since you started building your cave Loki. Most of the inhabitants here has never seen a human before."  
>"<em>Really?' I couldn't help but to chime in; 'But I'm just human, nothing fancy about that, and Loki looks human too."  
><em>"So he does to you, but we can see the aura and there is a big difference between Asgardians and humans. Although<em>..." She trailed of and gave me a long look with her big eyes. She had grown since the last time I saw her and now I felt almost as small as when Minath was looking at me. Then my cell started ringing in the cabin.  
>"What the...?" Loki said.<br>"Tony's invention. Excuse me." I ran back inside; 'Hello?"  
>"Hannah? Where are you?" It was Tony and he sounded worried.<br>"Not on earth exactly. What's up?"

"Oh, when are you coming back? Something has come up and Bruce and I have to leave soon, Cap is coming picking us up."  
>"We'll be home ASAP. Bye."<p>

We hung up and I flung my jacket over my shoulders again and walked back outside.  
>"Everything all right?"<br>"No, something has come up and Tony and Bruce have to leave. I promised that we will be back ASAP, I have to say good bye."  
>"Of course my love.' He turned over to the dragons again; 'I bid thee farewell and a see you later."<br>_"Good bye both of you and it will be a delight to see you soon. Go in peace_." We waved good bye to them, he took my hand and the next time I opened my eyes we were standing in the glowing sun in my back yard.


	33. Chapter 32

**Just because the last one was SUPERSHORT, you get the next one right now as well :)**

I went directly into the house; "Tony? Bruce? I'm back!"  
>They stuck their heads out the guest bedroom door and I couldn't help but to giggle at the sight of them;<br>"You both look ridiculous."  
>"Anything to make you laugh darling. Did you have a good time?" They came out to me in the kitchen where I poured myself some coffee.<br>"I did, thank you. Although you scared the shit out of us when the phone rang."  
>He chuckled; "That was sort of the point."<br>"So when is Steve coming?"  
>"In about an hour. We're driving to the airfield to meet him, want to come?"<br>"Tempted, but I've got some shit to take care of here. I'll have to see him some other time."  
>"Sure thing."<br>"Are you all packed?"  
>"Almost."<p>

I helped them finish the rest of the packing, I couldn't shake the feeling that this was one of the last times I saw them for a very long time. As I walked them out to the rental I felt the tears sting in my eyes but tried to smile through them. Loki had said good bye to them inside and just hung back in the doorway to let me say farewell in my own speed. Bruce pulled me aside; "What's wrong Hannah?"  
>"Oh Bruce, I can't shake the feeling that I won't see you again."<br>He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head; "You will, before you do anything drastic you have to promise to come and see us in New York one last time, all right?" He looked me straight in the eyes and at that moment I loved him so much; "I promise. Is Loki invited too?"  
>"If he wants to come, yes. Our doors are always open for you, rain or shine. We love you little girl."<br>"I love you too Bruce. Thank you." I gave him a long kiss on the cheek before he climbed into the car and letting me say good bye to Tony.  
>"Darling." He held open his arms and I flung myself into them.<br>"Tony. Good bye."  
>"No, see you later. Good bye is not an option, do you hear me?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.<br>"Okay, see you later."  
>"Soon."<br>I nodded; "Soon."  
>He threw a look over his shoulder at Loki, something seemed to pass between them because the man in the door just nodded. Tony looked down at me again and placed a soft kiss on my lips. A long line of "what if's" paraded on the back of my eyelids.<br>"If the dumbnut over there changes his mind. Come and find me." Then he pecked my forehead and climbed into the driver's seat; "See you soon darling."  
>"We do Tony."<br>As they drove away I looked after them and unconsciously touched my lips where he had kissed me, thoughts running through my head.

We stayed up late that night, planning how we were gonna do this as smoothly as possible. Loki never mentioned the kiss even if he had witnessed it and neither did I.  
>Finally we reached the conclusion that the simplest thing would be to tell everyone in Charming that we were going to take a trip around the world. I knew some of the guys thought Asgard was a place in Norway so we played on that, deciding to say that we first of all were going to visit his family back home. Which wasn't a total lie since we were going to go and see Thor and the rest of them in Asgard. During the following week I arranged all the necessities; putting some things in storage, moving some things to the cabin and making sure they all knew that I needed to get away for some time and that it might be hard to reach me. I brought a solar cell-charger for my phone in case it ran out of battery.<p>

"Will you take care of Nancy for me? And make sure Ellie gets her?" I asked my sister-in-law that gave me a skeptical look; "I sure can but you sound like you will be gone for years."  
>"I know, I don't know when I might be coming back. This place holds too much sorrow for me to bear at the moment. I need some change of scenery."<br>"I know Hannah, just don't forget about us, right? We love you."  
>"I love you guys too. Tell the kids that okay?"<br>As I hugged her I could feel in the hug she gave me back that she knew it would be a very long time until I got back. She kissed my cheek and handed me a small photo album with pictures of her and Opie, the kids and everyone else that had paid a big part of my life.  
>"Take care Hannah."<br>"You too, sis."  
>I put the album in my backpack and went outside to Loki, I had left Nancy at Lyla's and we took a rental car over to Scoops and Sweets. It was packed with bikes outside, Loki got out but stayed at the car, giving me time to say good bye to the remains of my family.<p>

"Lady Hannah! They are all upstairs." Chucky greeted me with a big grin, lifting the coffeepot with a questioning look. I just shrugged, smiled back and climbed the staircase. Daisy, Tig's big rescue dog was placed outside the door to church and as she saw me her tail thumped against the floor and I heard footsteps as someone approached the door from the other side. I squatted in front of the dog that licked my face, patting her big head. The door opened and Tig looked down at me with the "Vice President" patch glowing on his cut.  
>"Hannah! Come in, we were already done." He sidestepped and patted my back in greeting as I walked pass him with Daisy on the other side of me.<br>"Thanks. Hey guys, how are you?" The rest of them waved and greeted me. The heard looked thinner than I remembered but I walked over and kissed Chibs on the cheek.

"Hey uncle. Can I have a word with all of you?"  
>"Hey lassie, of course, it is all yours." He pulled me down so I sat in his lap, giving me the mental strength I needed to tell them what was on my heart.<br>"I have known most of you since I was a toddler, and the others just as long. I know what has been going on lately, more than you think I do probably. And I have reached the conclusion that I will leave Charming for quite some time and I don't know if and when I come back. Until then, use my house as you feel like, I know you all need a place to crash sometimes after the clubhouse blew up. And Nancy goes to Ellie. Don't touch the car. I have taken the stuff I need with me, put some things in storage and the rest Lyla will sell for me. I love you all, you are like uncles and cousins all of you but I need this for my own sanity." I stood up, Chibs tried to hide the tears in his eyes but one of them fell when he looked up at me.  
>"When are ye leavin'? Will we have time for one last barbecue?"<br>"Yes we will, come by my place tonight and I'll make sure to give you such a party you will remember me forever." I kissed his cheek and looked up when Happy cleared his throat; "You sound like you are dying."  
>"Sorry." I gave him a weak smile, he smirked back at me before standing up and giving me a hard hug. They all hugged me and said good bye, wishing me good luck on the trip and told me they would come tonight.<p>

I made sure they would bring Chucky too before I got back outside to Loki;  
>"Are you all right Princess?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine. I promised them that I'll throw one last barbecue tonight before we leave."  
>He knew me well enough to understand that this was something I needed to do before we left for New York and then later our new home.<p>

That evening the music blasted out of the stereo, I was dressed in my black maxi-dress, the necklace Loki and Corinth had given me along with a heap of bracelets, I was barefoot as usual. Loki wore his normal dark outfit with a button-down shirt. Just as we placed the first load of steaks on the grill we heard all the bikes pull up on the driveway and then my house was flooded with bikers.  
>"Sexy!" Tig took me in his arms and flung me around, causing me to laugh until my eyes filled with tears and I pounded on his chest; "Put me down you pervert!" His hands had traveled a bit to low when he hugged me. But as he let me down he just chuckled and I realized he had just done it so I could yell at him one last time.<p>

The rest of the evening we ate and talked and drank like there was no tomorrow. I managed to get a few minutes alone with every one of them, little talk I had with Quinn was uneasy at first but then loosened up and as we were done I could see his eyes being a bit shinier than usual. After all, the time we had shared in New York had made us closer than before.  
>As I grabbed a drink from the table Loki casually snuck up behind me, took it and whispered in my ear; "Don't drink that unless you want to fall asleep."<br>Then I noticed how drowsy they were all becoming and soon enough they were all sound asleep, leaning over the table, sitting in the chairs and the sofa.  
>"What did you do?"<br>"I just thought you didn't want to say good bye a second time so I accidentally put something to help make it easier in their drinks. Do you hate me?" His eyes twinkled and a small smile played in the corner of his mouth.  
>"No I don't. Just let me freshen up and then I am ready to go."<br>"Take your time, by my calculations they won't wake up until morning anyway." He kissed my cheek and I went into my old bedroom. The bed was still there, though it looked naked without my sheets and pillows. I stepped out of my dress, folded it and placed it in my backpack. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of short, black leather shorts, a white t-shirt, a black pinstriped vest and my combat boots. My hair was braided over my shoulder and I took one last look around before getting outside to Loki.  
>"Are you ready?" Loki was sitting with his legs up in the sofa.<br>"Just a second." I took the notepad that was still on the counter and wrote a note to Chibs, thanking them all and at the bottom I wrote my phone number in case of emergencies.  
>"Now we can go."<br>He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, I buried my face against his chest, my heart was heavy but I knew that I was doing the right thing.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hey you guys, hope everything is all right with you! I apologize for the late update but the weekend have been kinda hectic... Hope you'll stay with me though :)**

**Love D.**

The next thing I knew the calm California night was changed into a chilly breeze. When I opened my eyes I saw that we were standing on top of Tony's skyscraper in New York. The light was glowing from the living room and I could see all our friends gathered inside, Tony, Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Clint and even Thor. Tony was telling a story and all of them roared with laughter.  
>"Are you ready?" Loki took my hand and I nodded. I was more than ready, I loved them but anxious to go towards our new life. We walked over to the door and I tapped it gently causing all of them to snap their heads towards us. It really was a room filled with assassins and warriors, each to their own kind. Thor was the first one to react, throwing himself of the couch and almost tearing the door of its hinges when he opened it; "Lady Hannah! Brother!" He said in his booming voice taking me into his arms and giving me a bone crushing hug.<br>"Thor, sweetie, I can't breathe." I managed to get out and patted him on his wide chest. He just gave me a beaming smile and loosened his grip before kissing my cheek; "It is a delight to see you again Lady Hannah. How are you feeling?"  
>"You too Thor, I'm better and better. How is everything in Asgard?"<br>"It is great, the others miss you, you have to come and train with us again."  
>"I can do that."<p>

"Thor! Are you claiming Hannah and Loki or will all of us get to say hi as well?" Clint yelled from inside.  
>"I beg your pardon, friend Clint." He stepped aside and allowed me to pass. I saw him grabbing Loki's arm and keeping him outside, Loki frowned and shook his arm loose but didn't follow me inside.<br>"Hannah! It's been too long! How are you?"  
>"I'm fine Clint, how are you all? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!" I gave him a quick hug before greeting Natasha and Steve the same way. Tony and Bruce gave me longer hugs.<br>"So, we heard that you guys are taking a longer vacation, where are you going?" Steve handed me a glass of whiskey on the rocks.  
>"Well, we are going to Asgard and then we'll take it from there." I said vaguely, not sure about how much Bruce and Steve had told the others.<br>"When will you be back? You didn't do too badly on the last assignment girly." Natasha said in her dark voice.  
>"Oh but I didn't do anything really." I blushed, the other woman scared me a bit even if I liked her to bits.<br>"You did just enough." Tony flung an arm around my shoulder and the Asgardian brothers came through the door.

After a few hours I was dead beat tired and Tony showed me into the bedroom I had used the last time I had been there. I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow and slept dreamlessly the rest of the night. The next morning I woke up with the sun glowing through the windows, I stretched and buried myself deeper under the covers, not ready to face the day just yet. I dozed in and out of sleep for some time before a soft knock on the door, Natasha came in with two cups of tea and crawled into bed with me.  
>"Here."<br>"Thanks."  
>"So, I know we aren't that close, but please tell me where you are going? I'm dying to know!"<br>I giggled, she looked so relaxed, her hair braided and still wearing her pj's.  
>"Don't tell anyone but we are sort of eloping. To here." I grabbed my phone and showed her a picture I had snapped before we left the cabin.<br>"Oh wow, where is that?"  
>"On a planet without a name. It is so peaceful there. Loki built the cabin for me, it is actually much bigger than it looks and I love it."<br>"Does anyone else know?"  
>"Just Tony and Bruce, they were there to keep me company when Loki went away to build it."<br>We talked some more and I really felt a genuine interest coming from the other woman.  
>"You really love him, don't you?" She gave me a long look and I blushed;<br>"Yeah I do. It's like he has removed me from all the pain that was in my life. Sure, we had our fights but I have a gut feeling that those days are over. He's just _right_ you know?"  
>"I do, I'm so happy for you!" She gave me a small but warm hug and then jumped out of the bed;<br>"I think the men are ready for some breakfast. Do you want some before you leave?"  
>"Please. I'll be out in a few, just need to freshen up."<br>"Sure, take your time." She smiled and closed the door behind her.

As I emerged from the bedroom, hair up and in the same clothes as the night before I was met by the smell of bacon and pancakes that made my mouth water. They were all sitting over at a huge dining room table, Pepper had joined in as well and gave me a small wave.  
>"Lady Hannah, come and sit." Thor pulled out a seat between him and Loki and I slid down and grabbed the plate of bacon to load some on my own plate. The atmosphere was a bit pressed around the table and I sensed that the Loki had told the others about where we were really going. Bruce looked at me across the table with sad eyes, I couldn't stand meeting his look so I just looked down on my plate with burning cheeks. Loki grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze, he leaned closer and whispered in my ear; "I had to tell them where we are going, they were getting suspicious. Bruce took it hard."<p>

I just nodded and without a word got up again and walked around to the older man across from me, on the way I brushed the shoulders of my friends. I folded my arms around his neck from behind and he caressed my arm with a hand that was shaking slightly.  
>"Come." I whispered in his ear, he stood up and I dragged him into the bedroom I had slept in during the night and shut the door. He stood there looking like a lost puppy with hanging arms and head, staring at the floor.<br>"I don't understand why you have to leave?" His eyes watered up and a tear fell.  
>I felt my eyes fill with tears as well; "I know sweetie. But I won't be gone forever and you can come visit just as much as you want, just text me and I'll send Loki to pick you up. This is just something I need to do for the sake of my own sanity, too much shit had been going on the last few years for me and I'm afraid I might lose it if I don't get away.' By now the tears was flowing down my cheeks as I continued; 'I love you, and Tony and all the others so much. You have given me a reason to get out of my shell and a whole new family." I didn't have time to say any more before he closed the gap between us and gave me a warm bone crushing hug. I held on to his shirt and allowed all the tension I had carried inside for so long to loosen up. I felt his tears on my head and his lips as he kissed the top of my head.<p>

"We love you too little girl, all of us in different ways but none of them more than me. I know you've had a fair share of brothers and uncles and everything in between but to me you are family and damned be the one to hurt you, demi-god or not." His voice was rough but warm. I leaned back in his arms and caressed his unshaved cheek; "Don't cry Bruce, I've done enough crying for the both of us." I took a picture out of the pocket of my shorts, it had been taken when he and Tony were in Charming and showed the two of us outside Scoops with big ice-creams in hand and laughing at Tony behind the camera. It had been a few days after Loki and left and Chucky had really outdone himself on our ice-creams. That had been one of the best days I had in a long time.  
>"Here. Take it. This is our friendship, remember that." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled down at me and placed it in the pocket on his chest; "There, now it's safe."<br>I patted him on the pocket, wiped my cheeks free of tears and grabbed his hand. Together we walked out to the others to finish breakfast.

Afterwards we all helped Tony and Pepper to clean up and put everything away. As I dried the last plate Tony placed a quick kiss on my cheek; "Thank you darling."  
>"You're welcome Tony, but the others helped too."<br>"I know, but I like you the most. I will miss you little one."  
>"I'll miss you too Tony but I promise to come back and visit."<br>"Soon."  
>"Maybe."<br>He gave me a sharp look; "Soon. Promise."  
>"All right, I promise." I put the plate down and hugged him. He buried his face in my hair and his body shivered slightly. I patted him softly on the back; "It's all right Tony. You have my phone number if you need to reach me. And you have Pepper now, I can't compete with that."<br>"I know that. Oh darling, you have been out of this world since the first time I saw you. Only reason I haven't made a move on you is because of Reindeer Games over there." He nudged his head in the direction of where Loki was having a quiet conversation with Natasha and Clint. I just giggled and kissed him long on the cheek; "You are a mad man Tony Stark. But I love you anyway. Now stop being so sentimental before I start crying again."

We said tear filled good byes to the rest of them as well knowing it would be some time before we all saw each other again and in the bottom of my heart I knew that everything would have changed until then. As that was done Loki grabbed my backpack and flung it over his shoulder. We stepped out on the patio, waving good bye to the others through the windows.  
>He looked down at me; "Are you ready?"<br>I sighed; "Better go now before I change my mind. Yes I am."  
>"Come here." He pulled me into his arms and gave me a feverish kiss, his hands tangled up in my hair. I gasped as the world stated to spin and then we were home.<p> 


End file.
